Peachtree
by c.m.lebranc
Summary: No tiene que ver con la serie, pero sí con los actores que la interpretan, sobre todo Ian Somerhalder y en un plano secundario Nina Dobrev. Una chica desconocida llega a Atlanta, Georgia por "motivos academicos". Lo cierto es que su principal motivación es una sensación extraña que decidió llamar "rutina". Su vida cambia en cuanto pone los pies en la ciudad.
1. Primeras impresiones

_**Capitulo I: Primeras impresiones.**_

Han pasado ya dos largos días desde que aterricé en esta ciudad. Debo decir que es todo lo que se puede esperar de una ciudad norteamericana; calles inundadas de movimiento, personas que pasan a mí alrededor velozmente, ignorando que estoy, y si chocan conmigo o yo con ellos, me miran de una forma que da a entender que… si pudiesen me cortan en pedacitos. Sin mencionar que soy de aquellas que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasan diciendo: "perdón disculpe", antes de algo servía pero ahora… ¡De nada sirve!

Admito que soy un poco distraída, por no decir mucho, pero podría ser del tipo que sigue su camino sin decir nada. Bueno, tal vez estoy exagerando un poco. No todos son así, se podría decir que la mitad de aquellos con los que he tropezado se han disculpado y me han regalado una sonrisa amable… sobretodo aquél chico. Claramente fue muy agradable siendo que fui la persona responsable de haberlo envestido brutalmente con mi carrito; dejándolo en el piso con mis interminables maletas y bolsos sobre él. Inevitablemente las imágenes de aquel encuentro llegaron a mi mente.

_Apenas baje del avión y me encontré total y completamente pérdida. —Tome mis bolsos y maletas y las acomode rápidamente en un carrito que encontré— Aún me encontraba algo anonadada por la inmensidad del aeropuerto—Miraba a mi alrededor y en mi mente discutía tontamente conmigo misma— Era un aeropuerto enorme, todo lo que decían era cierto, sin lugar a dudas era el aeropuerto más transitado del mundo, me sentía afortunada de ser una de las tantas personas que pisan el Hartsfield-Jackson, lo sé debería sentirme afortunada si fuese de las pocas que… pero bueno también me siento afortunada de no ser de las que no lo han pisado nunca. —Mientras mis pensamientos seguían discutiendo si era bueno ser de la mayoría o la minoría, cuando siento que mi "pequeño" carrito choca con un "obstáculo" y las maletas caen sobre aquél "obstáculo"._

—_Auch— gimió el obstáculo, mientras asomaba su cabeza, seguramente para ver quién había sido el responsable o la responsable, en este caso, de provocarle semejante caída._

— _P-perdón, l-lo sient-to mucho—balbucee. Sentí que mis mejillas ardían, seguramente estaba roja o peor aún… morada._

—_Tal vez podrías darme una mano— dijo el obstáculo, regalándome una hermosa sonrisa—Su sonrisa cautivó mi mirada y terminé por darme cuenta de que no era un obstáculo y si lo fuese… era un obstáculo muy varonil y bien parecido, tenía unos perfectos ojos celestes, cabello castaño oscuro… tal vez negro y una sonrisa que definitivamente debía ser causante de muchos suspiros entre las chicas— Salí de mis pensamientos de inspección, y rápidamente le saque algunos bolsos de encima y le tendí mi mano._

—_Muchas gracias señorita distraída— me tomó la mano y la agitó graciosamente._

—_De nada "obstáculo"— reí, para luego percatarme de que lo había llamado obstáculo… ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? ... La sonrisa desapareció lentamente de mi rostro. _

— _¿Cómo? —me miró un tanto extrañado._

—_No, no, nada…—repetí algo nerviosa. Por un momento pensé en salir corriendo y dejar todos mis bolsos tirados, estaba dispuesta a comprar cosas nuevas, pero algo me decía que me vería algo ridícula si salía corriendo de la nada, y seguramente haría algo estúpido como agitar los brazos, un acto completamente inconsciente, por cierto, pero debo confesar que cuando estoy nerviosa hago cosas estúpidas y me conozco a tal punto que me veo tropezando y frustrando mi huida... así que entre pros y contras; decidí quedarme. _

—_Creo que acabas de llamarme obstáculo— rio, y al mismo tiempo se cruzó de brazos._

—_Creo que tal vez lo hice, pero inconscientemente— dije, mirando fijamente al piso, mientras maldecía a mis pensamientos, que últimamente salían de mi boca en voz alta._

—_No te preocupes—se rio nuevamente, seguramente notó el "delicado" morado que cubría mi rostro._

—_Ian Somerhalder— me tendió la mano— antes de estrechar su mano intente disimular que secaba la mía, así es la tenía completamente sudada, estaba tan nerviosa que en menos de cinco minutos parecía que me hubiese dado una ducha de sudor. Levante mi mano y estreche la suya delicadamente, pero cuando me disponía a decirle mi nombre— se escucharon unos gritos no muy lejos aclamando el suyo._

—_Perdón me tengo que ir, creo que están al borde del cólera—tomo su bolso que había caído junto con el, en el reciente choque y salió corriendo— No, no, no te vayas— aclamaba mi mente._

— _¡Cuidado con el equipaje, no todos los obstáculos somos tan amables! —grito con una sonrisa en su rostro luego de una pequeña carcajada, tras darse la vuelta para verme por última vez. — Lo miré y le sonreí devuelta._

No podía negar que era bastante… o muy bastante lindo— pensé mientras soltaba una risotada por la estupidez que había pensado— muy bastante lindo— repetí, esta vez en voz alta—para volver a reír. Era realmente lindo este chico Smith— concluí, mientras recordaba aquél celeste tan especial que tenían sus ojos.

Era un día bastante soleado, por suerte salí con short y remera. Seguí mi camino por las calles de Atlanta, Georgia. Reconociendo lo que sería mi hogar durante este año. Será un gran año —pensé— aires nuevos, gente nueva, es todo lo que necesito por ahora; bueno y si tengo suerte no me vendrían mal un par de amigas o amigos nuevos. Realmente necesitaba alejarme de mi hogar, de mis amigos, de mi novio, ahora me siento tan tranquila, a veces es necesaria la soledad, esa sensación de que no están encima de ti, viendo lo que haces y dejas de hacer, estaba bastante aburrida ya de eso, estaba claro que necesitaba un respiro, un gran respiro que lograra sacarme de la rutina en la que me encontraba metida hace ya… un buen tiempo.

Ya estaba casi todo listo, por arte de magia en tan sólo en dos días estaba prácticamente instalada, gracias a Dios logré encontrar un bonito departamento; claro no muy grande, pero que está a quince minutos de la facultad en autobús, cerca de cafeterías, restaurants y un parque precioso.

¿Qué más se puede pedir? Eso si lo único que hacía falta y según mí parecer era lo más difícil: aprender a movilizarme por magna ciudad. Faltaban alrededor de dos semanas para entrar a la facultad, aún me quedaba suficiente tiempo para convertirme en una citadina originaria más.

—Mientras caminaba, me quede mirando el letrero que señala las calles— _"Peachtree"_… esa calle… la he leído más de una vez… pero ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde fue que la vi?...

— Y de pronto siento que algo frío recorre mi camiseta, se desliza hasta alcanzar un poco mi short, y finalmente llega a mi ropa interior para acabar en contacto con mi piel— agité mis manos y una mueca se apoderó de mi rostro, levanté la vista y unos ojos celestes me miraban fijamente.

— ¿Quién es el obstáculo ahora? — dijo, mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.


	2. El segundo encuentro

**_Capitulo II: El segundo encuentro_**

—Lo miré fijamente y por algunos segundos me perdí en su mirada; era una mirada especial, llena de vida que se encontraba inmersa en un color celeste imperfecto que lo hacía perfectamente indescifrable, por algunos segundos dudé si realmente eran celestes… tal vez eran verdes… pero aun así me parecían hermosos, había algo especial en ellos, eso no lo dudé ni un sólo segundo— Aún me miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta.

—Sinceramente creo que el obstáculo siempre fui yo— le dije mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa— tras escucharme rio nuevamente.

—No lo creo, la vez pasada yo andaba en las nubes y tú definitivamente no podías ver nada con la infinidad de bolsos que llevabas… así que… en aquél entonces fui tú obstáculo, pero ahora… creo que tú has sido el mío— me sonrió y me guiño un ojo.

—Ese gesto probablemente me hizo sonrojar, así que por si las dudas agite mis manos tirándome aire al rostro para que pareciese que tenía mucho calor— Creo que tienes razón, pero por otro lado me has hecho un favor al mojarme con tu bebida, hace muchísimo calor aquí, no estoy muy acostumbrada en estas fechas, así que más que obstáculo fuiste como un pequeño milagro— dije, levantando ambos hombros— me miró algo extrañado.

—Es la primera vez que me llaman milagro, por estropear con bebida la ropa de una chica… bueno también es la primera vez que me llaman obstáculo… creo que me agradas señorita… Oh es cierto, yo no sé tu nombre, recordé que no habías alcanzado a decírmelo unos minutos después que te perdí de vista— me dijo algo apenado—.

En ese momento mis pensamientos se apoderaron de mi cabeza—espera un momento, ¿Escuche bien? Dijo: "…unos minutos después que te perdí de vista…" ¿Se quedó mirándome hasta que me perdió de vista? No, no puede ser. Ya espera puede decirlo en sentido figurado así como que desde que me di vuelta y él se fue, obviamente me perdió de vista, porque obviamente él se fue y siguió su camino, y claro que ahí ya no me vio más. Definitivamente eso fue—pensé decidida.

—De hecho cuando recordé que no alcance a escuchar tu nombre caminé hacia donde te fuiste, pero ya no veía tu bulto de maletas que era lo más reconocible en el aeropuerto— dijo casi haciendo un puchero.

La verdad es que me quería morir no sé si por el "casi" puchero o porque camino a ver si aún seguía por ahí, ya tranquila es sólo un chico haciéndose el lindo, claro me vio algo desorientada y distraída y dijo este es tiro fácil, bueno… con el ¿Quién no sería tiro fácil?, a decir verdad no me parece de ese tipo de chicos… A lo mejor sólo intenta ser amable, después de todo desde que lo choqué lo ha sido... — lo miré y no pude evitar sonreírle.

— _ (tn), encantada de conocerlo Señor Somerhalder —le dije en un tono gracioso.

—Por favor, no me digas Señor Somerhalder tan sólo dime Ian— dijo siguiéndome el juego.

—Me sentiría un poco atrevida diciéndote Ian, así a secas, pero bueno si tu dices que no hay problema— seguí con el mismo tono y levante ambas manos hacia los lados —Es tú decisión, luego no te quejes de que me tomo atribuciones que no me corresponden— dije haciendo un gesto con mi rostro.

—Claro no te preocupes, todo bajo mi responsabilidad— al parecer no pudo contener la risa y de paso provocó la mía….

—Mientras reía, mis pensamientos se alborotaban—Un minuto, ¿Desde cuando soy tan extrovertida con gente desconocida? ¿Desde cuando bromeo con gente desconocida? ¿Desde cuando hablo con gente desconocida? Okey, ya esta bien con lo de gente desconocida, estoy siendo un poco dramática, pero ¿desde cuando? Claramente esta no soy yo, que hace esta desconocida en mi cuerpo, otra vez volví con el drama…—me habló y me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es llevarte a tu casa, siento mucho haberte mojado… se me había olvidado disculparme porque me pareció gracioso encontrarte de nuevo y de una forma similar, sólo que tú no arruinaste mi ropa cuando me chocaste, de verdad lo siento mucho— dijo algo preocupado, mientras me miraba dulcemente.

—Miré sus ojos, era imposible no disculparlo, es como decirle que no al gato con botas—pensé— Si, no hay problema de verdad no te preocupes si esto saldrá apenas lo lave, de verdad tranquilo. Además… hasta yo me olvide de que me habías mojado, a mí también me hizo mucha gracia encontrarte así de nuevo, respecto a lo de llevarme a mí casa no te preocupes, creo no estar muy lejos— dije mientras miraba mi alrededor para terminar de darme cuenta que no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba.

— ¿Creo no estar muy lejos? ¿Bromeas? — dijo riendo.

—Soy nueva en la ciudad y bueno salí a dar una vuelta para conocer un poco, pero salí caminando así que definitivamente no debo estar muy lejos— dije decidida— Además traje un papelito con mi dirección por cualquier cosa— metí mis manos a los bolsillos para mostrárselo, pero no había nada— Oh no puede ser— mi cara se desfiguró completamente.

— ¿Desapareció el papelito? — dijo mientras ponía una cara completamente adorable.

—Creo que sí, pero no hay problema, siempre y cuando puedas prestarme tu teléfono un momento, ya que tengo la dirección en mi email, eso si acepto que hagas eso por mí— lo miré suplicante.

— ¿Tan sólo eso me dejas hacer por ti? — Abrió los ojos— ¡Qué tacaña eres!—dijo en un tono más bajo.

—Lo miré y me reí— ¿Ahora soy tacaña? ¡Sólo intento no abusar de tu confianza!

— ¿No habíamos quedado que eso estaba bajo mi responsabilidad? — dijo astutamente.

—Está bien bajo tu responsabilidad. Después de que me prestes el teléfono me llevarás a mi casa—lo miré resignada.

—Eso me parece justo—dijo en tono victorioso— revisó sus bolsillos— creo que mi teléfono lo dejé en el auto, vamos no está muy lejos— dijo mientras daba la vuelta.

—Me quede mirándolo un momento, y mis pensamientos volvieron a lo suyo— ¡Qué lindo es! ¿Podría alguien ser más dulce? Además de alguna forma extraña logra sacar mi ››yo‹‹ extrovertido, cuando mi ››yo‹‹ común nunca sería tan simpático—me reí cuando pensé esto último— el me miró.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos, ven! — me hizo un gesto con su mano para que lo siguiese.

—volví rápidamente de mis pensamientos— Si, si ya voy— corrí un poco para alcanzarlo.

—Caminamos un par de minutos en silencio hasta que el hablo— y… ¿Qué haces en Atlanta? —Preguntó— lo miré aliviada.

Esos dos minutos se hicieron eternos, por un momento volvió mi ››yo‹‹ original y se hizo presente, provocando con su llegada un momento algo incomodo— Bueno vine a estudiar, soy estudiante de intercambio. —dije, ya algo más relajada.

—Uhm… una chica de intercambio, y ¿Que estudias?—pregunto intrigado.

— ¿Realmente quieres saber?, debo adelantarte que no es de las profesiones más divertidas para la mayoría— dije algo resignada y me encogí de hombros.

—Claro que quiero saber, además estas juzgando que la encontraré aburrida y aún no me conoces como para pensar aquello— dijo sagazmente.

—No he dicho que la encontrarás aburrida— le aclaré.

—Pero claramente lo supusiste, ¿no es así?— dijo mientras levantaba sus cejas.

—Okey, tienes razón, tal vez lo supuse, pero no me puedes culpar de que lo piense, siempre que lo digo me miran con cara de: ¿Cómo puedes estudiar eso? —le mostré la cara que ponía la gente cuando les decía.

—Claramente esa cara no voy a poner— dijo mientras reía— y… ¿Entones dime qué estudias?

— Estudio…— me tienes expectante ¡Vamos dilo ya! —Leyes— terminé de decir.

—Una chica que se enfrenta con la justicia, a mí no me parece nada de aburrido lo que estudias, de hecho me gustaría verte discutiendo en un juicio alguna vez— concluyo — lo miré algo extrañada—Sería interesante, no te imagino de esa forma, por eso— dijo mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos.

—La verdad tampoco me imagino de esa forma— lo miré de reojo y sonreí.

—Aquí esta— dijo señalando su auto.

—Abrí mis ojos— la verdad era un auto increíble, color negro y parecía bastante amplio.

—Abrió el auto y comenzó a buscar su teléfono— ¡Tienes una suerte de porquería! — me dijo riendo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? — lo miré preocupada.

—Olvide el teléfono en mi casa… vamos— se subió al auto y me quedo mirando.

—Lo miré por la ventanilla del auto— ¿A dónde? — Lo miré algo incrédula.

—Vamos a mi casa, ahí puedes utilizar mi computadora y asunto arreglado—dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No de verdad no te preocupes, creo que ya estoy siendo demasiado molesta— le dije haciendo señas con mis manos.

— ¿Molesta tú? —Me dijo mientras abría más sus ojos—Pero si eres encantadora— me dijo sonriendo— vamos sube, si mi casa no está muy lejos, ya verás—se bajó del auto y me abrió la puerta.


	3. Visitando la casa de un extraño

**_Capitulo III: Visitando la casa de un extraño._**

—Creo que me va a dar algo, ¿Me acaba de llamar encantadora? el, este chico ¿Me dijo encantadora a mí? Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad—pensé —lo miré y me subí al auto.

—Eres… realmente muy persuasivo— le dije riendo.

—Es una de mis cualidades— dijo mientras me miraba de reojo, encendió el auto y partimos.

—Lo quedé mirando por unos segundos— Si… según el… yo soy encantadora, ¿Qué le queda a él? —me cuestioné— El sí que ha sido realmente encantador, ¡Yo no he hecho nada!, él ha sido el que no se ha enfadado cuando lo choqué con mi carrito, él es él que en este momento me lleva a su casa para que yo pueda volver a la mía, Dios para que yo pueda volver a mía—repetí nuevamente— Definitivamente debe pensar que soy una tarada, lo más probable es que me ayude porque se compadece de la estupidez que me envuelve, no existe otra explicación que sea razonable—concluí— en tanto mis pensamientos se altercaban, noté que Ian había encendido la radio y cantaba a todo volumen, lo miré y no pude evitar reír—él me miró y sonrío.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta mi hermosa voz? —dijo cantando al ritmo de la canción mientras sus ojos me revelaban una sonrisa.

—Más que tu voz me gusta tu actitud, eso de ir cantando a todo volumen con una desconocida no tiene precio— le dije riendo.

— ¿y por qué no hacerlo? ¿Tú no lo harías? —me dijo extrañado.

— ¡Claro que no! Apenas y puedo escucharme yo misma en la ducha— dije riendo.

—Te has perdido de toda una vida, con eso me queda claro que nunca has ido a algún karaoke con tus amigos o algo así, o al menos ir a hacer el ridículo a algún lugar, subirte a una mesa, bailar arriba de la barra, tomarte un trago y salir corriendo sin pagar… o ¿Me equivoco? — dijo seguro, mientras me miraba de reojo.

—Lo miré incrédula— ¿Tú me sigues desde hace mucho no?... ¡Eres realmente un psicópata! — le dije riendo.

—Bueno eso ha quedado atrás—me dijo decidido— Tú y yo saldremos un día de estos y sabrás lo que es diversión, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta— al decir esto último me volvió a mirar de reojo… tal vez para ver mi reacción.

—Yo solamente lo miraba algo incrédula y sin decir ni una sola palabra— ¿Lo dirá en serio?— dije a mis adentros.

—Por si la dudas… lo digo en serio—dijo casi leyéndome la mente.

Un par de canciones más tarde Ian viró hacia un callejón, dónde había una inmensa reja negra y tras esta había una caseta con un guardia en su interior, al ver a Ian le saludo con la mano y tras esto la reja comenzó abrirse. Al internarnos, me fijé que habían muchísimos arboles en fila, eran arboles muy lindos, no estaba segura de haberlos visto antes, no soy muy experta en jardinería, pero definitivamente le daban un toque muy místico al callejón que se tornaba casi interminable. Tardé en fijarme que mientras avanzábamos, tras estos arboles habían portones principales que salían de un follaje de arbustos, eran todos diferentes, pero todos contaban con una puerta del mismo material del portón y con citofonos, al parecer, muy sofisticados. Estaba tan impresionada por el lugar que no noté que Ian había detenido el auto, habíamos llegado al final y había un portón muchísimo más grande que los otros, tal vez porque era el que daba fin al callejón—Ian sacó un control de un compartimiento del auto y apunto al enorme portón, este comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

— ¡Hemos llegado! —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es hermoso este lugar… ¿vives aquí? —lo miré sorprendida.

—Sip, así es— dijo mientras se alborotaba un poco el pelo.

— ¿Y esos árboles? ¿De qué son? ¡Me encantan! —Le dije todo muy rápidamente— me miró y se rio.

—Esos arboles son duraznos, hace muy poco perdieron sus flores, ahí si te hubiesen encantado. Tengo de los mismos en mi jardín, a mí también me gustan mucho— dijo mientras conducía el auto al lugar que el portón había dejado descubierto.

—Mientras entrabamos— Quedé maravillada, el jardín era hermoso; tenía los mismos arboles que en el callejón, pero se notaba que estos se encontraban mejor cuidados, también habían pequeños arbustos con flores y también tenía una gran piscina con reposaderas alrededor y algunas sombrillas, un poco más allá había una barbacoa y una mesa de madera con banquillos—Ian se bajo del auto, abrió mi puerta y me tendió la mano.

—Lo miré y dudé si darle la mano o no, pero ante esto movió su mano para que la tomara— Vamos ven, no muerdo— dijo sonriendo.

—Tomé su mano y salí del auto— Hace muchísimo calor, mmm… creo que mi remera ya se secó— dije haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Tienes mucho calor eh? —dijo mirándome algo extraño, era una mirada… ¿maliciosa?... ¿en su rostro? Imposible.

—Hizo un movimiento rápido y me tomo en brazos— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? —Dije gritando— ¡Te exijo que me bajes, AHORA! —Seguí gritando y pataleando— mientras él no podía parar de reír.

—Sólo voy hacerte un favor— dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a la piscina.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —dije suponiendo lo evidente.

—Pienso… hacer desaparecer el calor que tienes— dijo riéndose.

—Lo miré— no pude evitar pensar que parecía un niño pequeño que se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

—Me bajó y me puso en el borde de la piscina e hizo el intento de empujarme, pero me aferré fuertemente a él— Si caigo…tú caes conmigo— dije mientras me sujetaba de sus brazos y lo miraba amenazadoramente.

—Me miró y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa maliciosa— Ok, no hay problema—dijo mientras me volvía a tomar y se lanzaba conmigo a la piscina.

— ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!— dije mientras no podía parar de reír.

— ¡Y yo no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a desafiarme! — dijo mientras se reía a carcajadas.

—Bueno por lo menos ya no tengo calor— le dije al mismo tiempo que me sumergía para peinar mi cabello, salí a la superficie, pero ya no lo veía.

— ¿Ian?.. ¿Dónde est... —no alcancé a terminar la frase y se apareció justo frente a mí, debo reconocer que no pude evitar sentirme notablemente incomoda ante la cercanía que había adquirido, retrocedí un poco, pero él se acercó más.

—No puedo creerlo la chica de intercambio se pone… ¿nerviosa? —dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

— ¿Nerviosa?.. ¿Yo? — dije notablemente perturbada mientras sentía como mis mejillas empezaban a arder y seguramente a tornarse color rosa.

— Sip, nerviosa tú— dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente.

—Lo miré y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue comenzar a lanzarle agua con mis manos— ¿Quién piensas que soy señor Somerhalder? —le dije mientras reía.

—Me miró y comenzó a lanzarme agua también— no lo sé podrías instruirme… ¿no crees? — dijo y logré notar que me miraba fijamente a través del agua.

—Sólo soy una chica que comienza a ahogarse— dije al mismo tiempo que me sumergía para alejarme un poco de su ataque.

—Sólo estaba jugando, quería ver si lograba ponerte en alguna situación incomoda, para ver como reaccionabas— dijo mientras ponía cara de misión fallida.

—Lo miré y no pude evitar reír— ¡Eres como un niño pequeño! —dije como si le estuviese hablando a un bebé mientras me acercaba a la escalera para salir de la piscina.

—Claro que no, sólo me gusta divertirme— dijo simulando reproche.

—Ya me está dando frío, tal vez es por la ropa— dije mientras subía la escalera.

—Espera un momento no salgas aún, ya vuelvo—Dijo mientras salía rápidamente de la piscina.

—Me volví a meter a la piscina y lo perdí de vista cuando entró a la casa, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y traía consigo una toalla.

—Ahora si, sal del agua—dijo—subí rápidamente la escalera y le tendí una mano para que me pasara la toalla, pero el levanto la toalla, la puso tras de mí y me cubrió completamente con ella y luego froto sus manos fuertemente por mis hombros.

—Así entrarás en calor— dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

—Gracias— le dije en un tono bajito mientras tiritaba.

—Vamos a la casa ahí te puedo prestar algo para que no te quedes así como sapito mojado— dijo para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la casa.

— ¿Sapito mojado? —Pensé— ¿tan mal me veo así? —Susurré mientras caminaba en la dirección que se había ido Ian, entré a la casa y sentí los pasos de Ian acercarse.

—Mira tal vez esto pueda servirte, es de mi hermana y lo dejó acá la última vez que vino— dijo al mismo tiempo que me mostraba un hermoso vestido.

—Le recibí el vestido— Es muy lindo, ¿estás seguro que puedes prestármelo? —le dije insegura.

— ¿Prestártelo? Te lo estoy regalando— dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Imposible!, no puedo aceptarlo, además ni siquiera es tuyo, es de tu hermana— le reproche.

—Mi hermana ni siquiera sabe que está aquí y ni le importa, tiene muchos iguales— dijo mientras torneaba los ojos.

—No importa lo que digas no lo aceptaré como regalo sólo como préstamo— dije decidida.

— ¡Qué terca eres! Okey, okey, es un préstamo, luego cuando salgamos me lo devuelves, ok? —Dijo resignado— puedes cambiarte por allá— señaló con su dedo.

Caminé hacia la dirección que me señaló, había una pieza con: una gran cama, un espejo, un baño, parecía ser una pieza de invitados o algo así, lo deduje porque al mirar el closet había un par de ropas de mujer y un juego de sabanas doblado. Me deshice de las ropas mojadas menos de la ropa interior, dejé mi ropa mojada en el baño y me puse el vestido; era un hermoso vestido blanco, strapless, no era ni muy corto ni muy largo, me quedaba unos cincos centímetros sobre la rodilla, y tenía un listón rojo que iba anudado a la cintura, me asentaba de maravilla, al parecer su hermana y yo teníamos la misma talla, tomé mi cabello con una cinta que siempre llevaba anudada en mi mano y salí de la habitación.

—Llegue donde se encontraba Ian— Ian disculpa que te moleste, pero ¿no tendrás una bolsa donde pueda dejar mi ropa? — Le dije mientras entrecruzaba los dedos de mis manos— el me miró y noté que su mirada se tornó algo extraña, pero aun así no respondía a mi pregunta.

— ¿Ian? ¿Qué paso? — Le dije preocupada— bueno yo sé que a tu hermana le debe quedar mucho mejor el vestido, pero…—me interrumpió.

—Te ves hermosa— dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y dejaba su laptop a un lado , se acercó a mí, tomó mi mano y me hizo dar una vuelta— Definitivamente te queda mejor que a mí hermana— dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Me quieres poner en una situación incomoda nuevamente? — Le dije roja como un tomate— si eso era lo que querías, lo has logrado con creces.

—No, esta vez lo digo en serio—dijo mientras me sonreía dulcemente.

—Si, si claro— dije mientras me dirigía al sofá para tomar su laptop y buscar mi dirección.

— ¡Lo digo en serio! Te ves muy linda— me siguió y se sentó junto a mí.

Miré fijamente la pantalla del laptop y entré a mi email, no quería mirar sus ojos, sabía que si los miraba estallaría y mi cara sería remplazada por una completamente morada.

Entre tanto escuché una voz femenina aclamando el nombre de Ian, este se puso de pie rápidamente.


	4. Una chica llamada Nina

**_Capitulo IV: Una chica llamada Nina._**

— ¿Ian estás en casa? —gritaba la voz desconocida.

Escuché sus pasos aproximarse, hasta que apareció por el umbral de la puerta, entró lentamente y me percaté de cómo me inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza. Avanzó directamente hacia donde se encontraba Ian.

—Hola cariño, ¿cómo estas? — se acercó a Ian, me miró y luego deposito un beso en los labios de este.

—Hola Nina, estoy bien ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo hoy? Llegaste más temprano que lo de costumbre—dijo este algo desganado.

—Sip, quería darte una sorpresa, pero yo me he llevado una— indicó con cara de pocos amigos mientras me miraba con algo de ira en su rostro.

— ¿No es una linda sorpresa la que te has llevado? Bueno esta linda sorpresa tiene nombre y es mi amiga— dijo este mientras me señalaba, notablemente molesto.

Yo ya comenzaba a sentirme incomoda, nunca me ha gustado estar en conflictos de pareja, menos en una pareja completamente desconocida para mí, venía recién llegando a la ciudad y no quería ganarme una enemistad. Además ya tenía mi dirección, había llegado el momento de escabullirme lo más rápido que pudiese—me levanté del sofá y deje la laptop a un lado.

—Creo que es hora de irme, no fue mi intención causar problemas, Ian sólo me estaba haciendo un favor, así que no te preocupes— le sonreí algo nerviosa.

—No me preocupo, "linda"— casi me fulminó con su mirada.

—Tú no te vas a ningún lado— me señaló con el dedo— y tú deja de hacer escenas de celos por cualquier cosa, también tengo derecho a tener una vida social— le reprochó a su evidente novia.

La cara de Nina, como la llamó Ian, se desfiguró y cambió lentamente a una cara amigable.

—Lo siento, he sido muy grosera. ¿Empecemos de nuevo? —me preguntó con evidente cinismo en su rostro.

Ignoré esto y acepte su disculpa— No te preocupes, claro empecemos de nuevo. Entonces tu eres Nina la novia de Ian, yo soy _ (tn), un gusto—le tendí la mano.

—Si, supones bien— recibió mi mano y casi la estranguló— el gusto es mío—dijo simulando alegría la muy hipócrita.

—La verdad… es que me tengo que ir de todos modos— dije mirando a Ian.

— ¡Qué lastima! ¿Segura que tienes que irte?… podrías quedarte a almorzar con nosotros— dijo la morena de cabellera larga fingiendo buenos modales.

—Si, me tengo que ir, pero muchísimas gracias por la oferta— le dije sonriendo. Yo no iba a caer en su jueguito, era bastante desagradable, está bien es su novio, pero no tiene por qué reaccionar así—pensé— Además yo también tengo novio, creo que era la primera vez desde que llegaba que lo recordaba. Seguramente _(nn) no estaría nada de contento con que estuviese en la casa de un chico como este y menos si supiese que estuvimos solos en una piscina, sonará exagerado, pero él es así, siempre he pensado que nunca supe llevar la relación, las relaciones se controlan desde el principio, pero ¿quién me iba a decir eso en aquél momento? Era la primera vez que comenzaba una relación; tenía quince años recién cumplidos, nunca había besado a un chico, por lo tanto nunca había tenido experiencia en ninguna cosa, mientras que él ya había tenido un par de relaciones, pero según el nada serias. Siempre se ha referido a mí como su primera novia, su primer amor, su primer todo. En este momento, cuando llevamos casi seis años y medio de relación, obviamente con sus altos y bajos con una casi ruptura a los dos… es que me doy cuenta como la situación se escapo de mis manos— la voz de Ian interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Vamos te llevo entonces— dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta ignorando la mirada llena de ira de su novia.

—No, no te preocupes… puedo tomar un taxi o algo— dije mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

—Claro que no, tu ya me habías permitido ir a dejarte, no es negociable— dijo mientras se subía al auto— Vamos sube, no me harás cambiar de opinión, además ya viste lo largo que es este callejón y que yo sepa no dejan entrar taxis, así que no te queda otra opción— dijo mientras se asomaba por la ventana para verme.

—Okey, como siempre, tú ganas— le dije resignada mientras subía al auto.

—Exacto—una hermosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro y tras esto encendió el auto.

No pude evitar pensar en lo diferente que se veía molesto—recordé— cuando le reprochaba a su novia los celos. Sonará muy metiche, pero parecía una discusión muy común entre ellos.

—Sólo quería evitarte los problemas con tu novia—suspiré.

—De evitar nada, ella tiene que aprender que no soy de su propiedad—dijo notablemente molesto.

—Tal vez deberías ponerte en su lugar, ¿cómo te habrías sentido tú si ella estuviese sola en su casa con un chico que desconoces completamente? —no podía creer que estaba defendiendo a la víbora esa, pero creo que de cierta forma tenía algo de razón en ponerse celosa.

—Se nota que estudias leyes, ¿tienes alguna fijación por defender a los desamparados?—me preguntó riendo.

—No es eso, solo me estoy poniendo en su lugar —lo miré.

—Me estas diciendo que… ¿tu actuarías igual que ella? —me preguntó sorprendido.

—No, igual no, pero todos reaccionan de maneras diferentes y claramente esa es su forma—le dije riendo—además debes amarla con sus virtudes y sus defectos— le aseguré.

—Tal vez sería más fácil si entre virtudes y defectos hubiese un equilibrio—confesó

Llegamos nuevamente a la caseta con el guardia, este abrió la gran reja y salimos.

— ¿Dónde tienes la dirección? —me preguntó

—Aquí esta— se la pasé en las manos.

—_1660 Peachtree St. Atlanta, GA 30309_—leyó en voz alta_—_ Claramente no estabas lejos, estábamos como a cuatro cuadras cuando chocamos— me dijo riendo.

— ¡Lo sabía!— dije con tono campante—Ahí había visto ese nombre—recordé.

— ¿Qué cosa? —me preguntó extrañado.

—Cuando chocamos yo me había quedado mirando el letrero.

_— _¿Qué letrero? ¿De qué estas hablando? —me preguntó riendo.

—Que cuando chocamos me quedé mirando un letrero, ese que señala las calles porque decía _Peachtree _y yo sabía que lo había visto antes, pero no recordaba donde— le respondí.

—Bueno lo más probable es que lo hayas visto muchísimas veces más, esa calle está por toda Atlanta— me aseguró—lo miré extrañada.

—No conozco bien la historia, pero por lo que sé... esta ciudad es conocida como la ciudad durazno, es decir,_ Peachtree_ y bueno no son sólo las calles, como viste en mi callejón estaba lleno de duraznos y están por todas partes— me miró abriendo sus ojos.

—Oh ya veo, que interesante… no tenía la menor idea— le dije algo sorprendida.

—Pues, tú señorita no sabes nada de esta ciudad, si no me hubieses encontrado aún estarías dando vueltas buscando tu casa— rió.

—Tienes razón, no lo había pensado— lo miré fijamente.

—Así es, el destino me envió para guiarte— me dijo riendo.

—Lo que es el destino, seguramente este quería que me hicieras un tour por tu casa— reí.

—Seguramente— dijo mientras me miraba de reojo.

— ¡Este es el edificio! —le dije señalando con el dedo.

—Okey, okey— dijo mientras viraba para estacionar el auto.

—Ha llegado el momento de decir adiós— le dije mientras abría la puerta del auto, pero el me tomo del brazo.

—Espera, no es un adiós es un hasta pronto, recuerda que dijiste que me devolverías el vestido, aunque por mí puedes quedártelo, pero si no me quedaré sin excusas—dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

—Definitivamente si fuese tú novia sería bastante celosa— le reproché.

— ¿Qué tiene que quiera verte otra vez? —Me miró suplicante— no sé porque, pero me agradas mucho y quiero que aceptes mi amistad. Además te conviene puedo ser tú guía turístico— dijo riendo— hace mucho que no lo pasaba así de bien como lo pasé hoy— cesó la risa y una sonrisa se fijó en su rostro.

—Lo miré con los ojos entreabiertos— Esta bien, tu también me agradas y me conviene tener un guía turístico completamente gratis, así que aceptaré tu amistad— le dije riendo.

— ¿y quién dijo que lo haría gratis? —me miró pícaramente.

—Okey, okey Ian—le dije riendo mientras me bajaba del auto— Lo que tú quieras—cerré la puerta del auto y me asomé por la ventana— Nos vemos— él se acercó y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

—Nos vemos, tal vez mañana pase por aquí— dijo mientras encendía el auto.

—Tal vez deberías avisarme primero— lo miré incrédula.

—Pero si te estoy avisando— dijo riendo

Me aleje del auto y le hice un gesto de desaprobación con mi rostro.

—Sé que en el fondo de mueres por verme mañana— me guiñó un ojo y luego se marchó.

—Si, si claro Ian, lo que tú digas—le grité.

Caminé hasta la entrada del edificio y salude al guardia.

—Señorita— me llamó

— Dígame— le respondí

—Necesito sus datos para cualquier emergencia, anótelos aquí, por favor—me señalo un cuadernillo.

—Si, claro no hay ningún problema. Rellené los datos que eran los comunes: nombre completo, número de teléfono número de piso y número del departamento— le entregue el cuadernillo devuelta.

—Muchas gracias señorita, que tenga usted un buen día— dijo el señor, ya algo mayor.

—De nada, igualmente— le dije con una sonrisa mientras caminaba al interior del edificio.

Tomé el ascensor y me detuve en mi piso, abrí el departamento, fui directamente a mi habitación y me recosté sobre la cama, bastaron tan solo unos minutos para que me quedara completamente dormida.


	5. Mi novio

**_Capitulo V: Mi novio._**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y miré el techo por unos minutos, ¿lo había soñado todo?... me levante de la cama y camine hacia al baño, debía lavar mi rostro para quitar esa desagradable somnolencia. Encendí la luz y ahí estaba, claro que no había sido un sueño, aquél vestido era la prueba real de que me había encontrado con ese chico nuevamente. Qué jugadas del destino—pensé—encontrarlo y chocar con el de nuevo, ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Quieres que vea algo que no he querido ver eh? —le pregunté a la nada.

En ese momento recordé que había olvidado mi ropa en la habitación, espero que Ian no haya tenido muchos problemas por eso—pensé— aunque si es que la chica vió mi ropa seguramente hubo una que otra discusión. Me preguntó por qué un hombre como él esta saliendo con una mujer como ella… Okey ese no es mi problema—pensé intentando alejar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza— Miré mi reloj— al parecer no había dormido tanto como pensaba, eran las ocho y treinta de la tarde.

Escuché mi estomago rugir y recordé que además de salir a ubicarme por la ciudad había salido a comprar un poco de mercadería, pero lo olvide completamente al igual que todo lo demás. Los últimos días había estado comiendo sándwiches y ensaladas, pero ya no tenía absolutamente nada. Grandioso—pensé algo molesta. Mi estomago volvió a rugir, esta vez un poco mas fuerte, puse la mano sobre mi estomago, ¿tendré que darte algo de comer, no? —dije en voz alta— Okey, okey, creo que no me queda otra que pedir una pizza. Salí del baño, me senté en la cama y encendí mi laptop para encontrar alguna pizzería cercana, mientras buscaba ingresé a mi correo, tenía muchísimos mensajes que no había leído, cuando estuve en la casa de Ian me limite a ir al buscador y poner "departamento" para que apareciese de inmediato la dirección. Ni siquiera me fijé de quienes eran, así que me puse a revisar… había un email de mi mamá, de mis amigos y si no falló mi cuenta unos diez email de mi novio, al terminar de contarlos no pude evitar hacer un gesto de negación con mi cabeza, de inmediato se me ocurrió revisar mi teléfono, seguramente había intentado localizarme ahí también. Lo encendí y un par de minutos después comenzó a sonar endemoniadamente, comenzaban a llegar mensajes de notificación de llamadas pérdidas y mensajes de texto. Okey, al parecer alguien no entendió que necesitaba respirar de todo, —pensé— algo molesta. Leí los emails y los mensajes, los primeros dos de cada cual eran de amor por decirlo de alguna forma, mensajes en los cuales me decía cuanto me quería, que no me defraudaría, que lamentaba que no estuviese con él en ese momento para demostrarme cuánto me amaba. Los mensajes y emails siguientes eran, primero de desesperación, luego de enojo y finalmente de disculpas por haberse enfadado.

No pude evitar volver a los pensamientos que me inundaban cuando me encontraba en el avión camino a Atlanta... ¿Habría estado bien no terminar la relación?

_—Flash back—_

_Faltaba sólo un día para viajar a Atlanta, hace mucho que venía pensando en terminar con mi novio, las cosas no daban más, simplemente se encontraban fuera de control. Sentía que había perdido mi vida, que esta se encontraba inmersa en una rutina, que cada vez se hacía más insoportable para mí. Ya no podía aguantar mas las discusiones estúpidas, las llamadas incesantes, las peleas por teléfono, en dónde siempre esperaba que lo llamase de vuelta y rogara perdón, el no poder tener amigos, el no poder compartir con mis amigas, porque si yo decidía aquello, lo amaba menos a él y se enfadaba conmigo y por arreglar las cosas, siempre terminaba escogiéndolo a él. Se lo dí todo, él fue el primero y… le dí… literalmente mi vida. Lo dejé todo por el, mis amigos, mis amigas, mi vida social, el salir bailar. Al principio sentía que era una prueba de amor, debía probarle que era lo que más amaba en el mundo. Tal vez no fue su culpa, he llegado a pensar que fue la mía, yo no controlé la situación desde el inicio, yo decidí dejar todo. Y de cierta forma él se acostumbró a que yo dejara todo de lado por él, él aprendió de mí que el amor era eso. Y no podía evitar sentirme culpable. Tal vez el amor si es dejar todo por la otra persona, pero el problema está en cuando te comienza a molestar dejarlo todo._

_Me encontraba decidida a terminar, era lo mejor. _ (nn) debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento—pensé mientras miraba mi reloj. La verdad no sabía ni cómo empezar, era realmente difícil, hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo… y una de las razones por las que quiero terminar es para darme cuenta que siento por el. En este tiempo lo he pensado, pero no he logrado descifrarlo y es una de las razones por las que no estaba segura de si quería terminar. Había tantas dudas en mi cabeza. ¿Será lo mejor? ¿Y si aún estoy enamorada? ¿Y si me arrepiento y quiero volver con el, pero después el no conmigo? Todas estas interrogantes no dejaban de rondar mi cabeza y no me dejaban en paz. Pero debía arriesgarme, no podía seguir así con el. No podía, no sintiéndome como me sentía, le haría daño a él y a mí; por no saber lo que realmente quería. Sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Sonó la puerta. _

_—Hola mi vida ¿cómo estas? —dijo mientras entraba._

_—mmm ¿bien y tú? —le dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá._

_— ¿te pasa algo? — me preguntó._

_—Tenemos que hablar— le dije con tono serio._

_— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó algo preocupado._

_—Tal vez deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo, últimamente no me he sentido bien, estoy algo cansada, la verdad no sé bien lo que me pasa, pero necesito un tiempo para descubrir…—no alcance a terminar mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, al ver como había hecho llorar como un pequeño niño a la persona con la que había estado más de seis años. En ese momento me sentí tan culpable, y lo peor de todo era que no sabía lo que sentía, no sabía si lo amaba. _

_Me acerqué a él y lo abracé—lo siento mucho— le dije mientras lloraba. La verdad no quería, la verdad no sé que estoy haciendo—le dije sollozando._

_— ¿quieres alejarme de tu vida? ¿No es así? —dijo llorando como nunca antes le había visto._

_No tuve el valor de reafirmar mi decisión, no lo tuve, no sabía nada, no quería hacerle daño, no quería perderlo, pero cuando pensé en perderlo, a mí mente llego una pequeña luz, una pequeña y fugaz lucidez; no quería perderlo como amigo, él se había convertido en mi único y mejor amigo._

_—Fin Flash Back—_

Tal vez cometí uno de los más grandes errores que he cometido y cometeré en mi vida, definitivamente he sido demasiado egoísta, definitivamente después de esto no querrá tener nada que ver conmigo, pero aun así debo dejarlo ir. Ya no siento lo mismo que sentía cuando era una pequeña y menuda adolescente. Debo dejarle, no puedo ser tan egoísta y tenerlo pensando en mí todo este tiempo cuando yo casi ni le he recordado, no puedo. Tengo que encontrar la forma, tal vez tendré que viajar para hablarlo con el, tendré que encontrar un solución. Mi estomago irrumpió en mis pensamiento con un gruñido. Creo que primero pediré esa pizza antes que mi estomago se enfadé mas conmigo.

Busqué en mi laptop la pizzería más cercana y anoté el número. Llamé y pedí una pizza mediana con extra queso, pepperoni, champiñones, tomates y carne. Cuando terminé de decir los ingredientes se me hizo agua la boca. Dí mi dirección y me dijeron que en treinta minutos estarían en mi casa. Así que aproveché de ordenar un poco el departamento mientras tenía la música a todo volumen. Fui a mi habitación y la ordené un poco y me tendí en la cama y en eso suena el timbre.

Salté de la cama y corrí en dirección a la puerta— En segui… — alcance a decir y comencé a maldecir—me había golpeado el pie con el borde de la puerta de la habitación—tomé mi pie y fui saltando a la puerta, apenas llegue a ella la abrí mientras aún tenía el pie en la mano. Apareció en el umbral; un chico con chaqueta de cuero negra, cabello castaño, corto, pero notablemente ondulado y de pequeños ojos cafés con mi pizza extra queso en sus manos.


	6. El repartidor

**_Capitulo VI: El repartidor._**

El apuesto repartidor me miró y soltó una risita— ¿Estás bien? — dijo mientras miraba la mano que sostenía mi pie.

— ¿Por esto?... Si, si no es nada— dije mientras soltaba mi pie para luego darme cuenta de que estaba sangrando.

— ¡Eso no parece estar muy bien! —Dijo algo preocupado— A ver déjame ayudarte— me pasó la pizza y se agachó para ver mi pie.

—No, no definitivamente no es nada— dije mientras retrocedía— Dios no podía dejar que me viese de tan cerca los pies, no sé por qué, pero siempre me ha dado mucho pudor mostrar mis pies, no sé encuentro que los pies no tienen ninguna clase de atractivo, hasta me atrevo a decir que son la parte más fea del cuerpo humano, sobretodo aquél dedo meñique que no sé para que lo hicieron, es el más horroroso de todos, casi no tiene uña, siempre me he preguntado por qué es tan pequeño— los nervios manejaban mis pensamientos.

—Okey, no es nada entonces— dijo algo molesto mientras se ponía de pie— son $_ —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Enseguida vuelvo— murmuré, dejé la pizza sobre la mesa y fui a mi habitación, me limpié el pie con una toalla y saqué el dinero. Él me siguió con la mirada desde que me fui o tal vez no, pero creo que sí, sentí ese peso en todo momento incluso cuando me encontraba en la habitación. Me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero mientras caminaba me sentía bastante incomoda, tal vez había sido un poco grosera ante su amabilidad, después de todo sólo quería ayudarme— Aquí esta… —me acerqué a su chaqueta para ver si salía su nombre, pero no había nada.

— ¿Qué buscas? — dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco.

Al sentir el contacto de su respiración, un escalofrío se apodero de mi cuerpo, levanté rápidamente mi cabeza…

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó mientras llevaba su mano a la nariz.

— ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Soy una estúpida! —Mascullé— ¿Estás bien? De verdad lo siento mucho, no sé que me pasa últimamente, la estupidez se apoderó de mí— dije sin saber que más decir.

—Creo que me rompiste la nariz— dijo en un tono gangoso, debido a que sus manos mantenían apretada la zona afectada.

—Dios mío, tenemos que ir a un doctor entonces—dije mientras mi mano se posicionaba en mi frente— debes odiarme en este momento.

— ¿Me prestarías tu baño un segundo? —dijo algo fastidiado.

—Claro, pasa, es por ahí— dije mientras retrocedía y le señalaba dónde se encontraba el baño. Me quedé en la sala esperando—No puedo creerlo, hay como una nube de mala suerte sobre mi cabeza, ese chico debe pensar que soy una estúpida, bueno hasta yo lo pensaría.

* * *

Al fin, la última entrega. Lo único que quiero hacer es dormir, trabajaré una semana más y ya. Así puedo disfrutar un poco del dinero que he ganado trabajando antes de entrar a la facultad. Saludé al conserje.

—Hola Nick, ¿Cómo va el trabajo? — dijo mientras se asomaba por la ventanilla.

— No me quejo— le sonreí— última entrega— dije sin poder esconder la felicidad que me causaba.

—Ya veo, nos vemos a la vuelta— hizo una seña con la mano.

Corrí hacia la puerta del edificio y me dirigí rápidamente hacia el ascensor y caminé hacia la puerta en cuestión— Aquí debe ser— pensé— revisé mi bolsillo para confirmar la dirección. Toqué el timbre. Segundos después escuché un golpe seguido de quejidos de una voz femenina, más bien una voz femenina maldiciendo. Parecía ser una voz suave y delicada así que no pude evitar reír, nunca había escuchado una voz como esa maldiciendo, detuve mi risa al sentir como se abría la puerta. Una chica con un sexy vestido blanco apareció tras esta.

Debo confesar que no soy del tipo que anda persiguiendo chicas, ellas me persiguen a mí. Me gusta tener el control de la situación, que hagan exactamente lo que quiero sin tener que decirlo. Claramente no me gusta tener relaciones serias, de hecho nunca he tenido una ni pienso tenerla, hay tantas chicas que no veo el por qué de querer tener a la misma todo el tiempo, sinceramente no entiendo a esos tipos. Ahora volviendo un poco a la realidad tenía que reconocer que esta chica llamó notablemente mi atención tenía plasmada una combinación que me volvía loco. Creo que haré una pequeña excepción— La miré y me reí planificadamente.

— ¿Estás bien? —dije al notar que tenía la mano en su pie.

— ¿Por esto?... Si, si no es nada— respondió algo nerviosa y soltó su pie, este sangraba.

— ¡Eso no parece estar muy bien! —Dije notando la posibilidad de hacer una jugada— A ver déjame ayudarte— le pasé la pizza y me agaché para ver como tenía el pie, mientras bajaba no pude quitar mis ojos de sus largas piernas.

—No, no definitivamente no es nada— dijo mientras se alejaba y me quitaba la buena vista. Okey, ella perdió su oportunidad, no acostumbro hacer el papel de galán por esto mismo.

—Okey, no es nada entonces— dije fastidiado y me puse de pie— son $_ — me crucé de brazos esperando a que se moviese para poder irme de una buena vez.

—Enseguida vuelvo— balbuceó, dejó la pizza sobre la mesa y fue a lo que supongo era su habitación, aunque me encontraba bastante fastidiado porque arruinó mi papel de galán, no pude quitarle los ojos de encima, ese vestido blanco a la luz de la habitación mostraba más de lo que ella querría mostrar. Tardó un par de minutos y la ví salir de la habitación, me fijé que en su pie había una mancha morada, pero ya no tenía rastros de sangre.

— Aquí esta… —dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mi pecho. De pie calculé que me llegaba un poco mas arriba del hombro, así que mientras se acercaba tuvo que inclinarse levemente.

— ¿Qué buscas? — le susurre mientras me acercaba a su cabellera, al acércame una fragancia dulce embriago mis sentidos. De un segundo a otro levantó rápidamente su cabeza y golpeó mi nariz— ¡Mierda! —me quejé mientras tocaba mi nariz.

— ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Soy una estúpida! —Dijo notablemente avergonzada— ¿Estás bien? De verdad lo siento mucho, no sé que me pasa últimamente, la estupidez se apoderó de mí— dijo algo que realmente no entendí.

—Creo que me rompiste la nariz—mentí mientras apretaba mi nariz con ambas manos.

—Dios mío, tenemos que ir a un doctor entonces—dijo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su frente— debes odiarme en este momento— dijo algo angustiada.

— ¿Me prestarías tu baño un segundo? —le dije fingiendo molestia.

—Claro, pasa, es por ahí— dijo mientras retrocedía y me señalaba la habitación en la que había entrado anteriormente. Avance y me fijé que se había quedado estática en un lugar de la sala, le estaba dando un buen susto.

Entré a la habitación y noté unas maletas vacías en un lado de esta, el cobertor de la cama levemente desordenado, miré hacia el otro lado, había una puerta seguramente este era el baño, la abrí, entré y la cerré. Había un espejo que cubría el baño de lado a lado, miré mi reflejo y no pude evitar sonreír. Claramente no me había pasado nada, me salió un poco de sangre, pero nada más. Me acerqué al lavabo y lave mi rostro; ella haría lo que yo quería y como siempre, sin tener que decir ni una sola palabra. Me quedé unos minutos más en el baño para que pareciese más grave. Tal vez estaba haciendo más de lo que acostumbraba hacer generalmente, la verdad es que nunca hacía nada. Siempre que salía a algún lugar las chicas se me acercaban y podía regodearme. Y ahora último haciendo este trabajo de medio tiempo, siempre que habían grupos de chicas implicados me pedían que me quedara, claro que nunca podía a menos que fuese la última entrega, y cuando no podía quedarme me pedían el número, muchas veces dí un número equivocado, sólo dí mi número a las chicas que me parecían más sexys. Pero mi número real nunca se lo doy a esas chicas, la verdad es que tengo dos teléfonos uno es realmente mío; amigos, familia, etc. Y el otro lo ocupo para las chicas, mis amigos se ríen de mi estrategia, pero es realmente práctica, ese teléfono impide que me puedan ubicar de alguna otra forma, y si hay alguna chica obsesiva, sólo apago el teléfono y de esta forma no tengo que estar desconectado del mundo, sólo de ese mundo. La verdad, a mí me parecía brillante. Me miré al espejo por última vez, arreglé un poco mi cabello y saqué algo de papel para ponérmelo en la nariz. Abrí la puerta del baño y caminé lentamente hacia la sala. La chica se encontraba sentada en la cocina americana con ambas manos en su cabeza.

Tal vez se me había pasado un poco la mano…

— ¿Hola? — Dije mientras me acercaba dónde ella se encontraba— ¿puedo? — le dije mientras señalaba la silla que tenía a su lado.

—Si, si claro, ¿cómo esta tú nariz? —preguntó notablemente preocupada.

Lo dudé un segundo… ¿sigo o no sigo con mi plan?... la miré y sus ojos desbordaban tanta preocupación que logró hacerme sentir culpable. ¡Qué diablos! Chicas se han arrodillado, llorado para que siga con ellas, las he visto devastadas y no he sentido ni una pizca de culpa. En cambio ella, ni una sola lágrima, sólo su mirada, me hizo sentir como un verdadero cerdo.

—Si, estoy bien, creo que exageré un poco— dije mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Mi respuesta me fastidió completamente, estaba molesto y no sabía por qué.

—Lo siento mucho, seguramente te he causado mas de un problema con esto del golpe, ¿tenías que seguir haciendo entregas… no? —Me miró avergonzada— tal vez exista algo que pueda hacer… —Cuando dijo eso a mi cabeza llegó una imagen de la que no me sentía nada culpable— tal vez puedo llamar a tu jefe y explicarle que fue mi culpa el que te retrasarás y puedo pagar las entregas que no te reciban— dijo sacando repentinamente la imagen de "algo que ella pudiese hacer" de mi cabeza.

Esa culpa desconocida volvió atacar mis fechorías—No, no te preocupes. Tú eras mi última entrega—al terminar la oración, no podía creer lo que había dicho. Cada vez me enojaba más. Me levanté de la silla— Me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde para volver a casa— Estaba haciendo exactamente lo que yo quería que hiciese, ¿Por qué diablos no lo estaba tomando como era de costumbre?

— ¿Seguro que estarás bien… tú nariz? ¿No quieres comer un trozo de pizza fría? —dijo con una encantadora sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie.

Qué haría en estas situaciones; me quedaría, me haría el gracioso, la seduciría hasta llevarla a la cama o el sofá, luego me levantaría temprano y me iría sin dejar rastro. Ahora no sé cual es el problema, tal vez he hecho más de lo que haría y descubrí lo que era la culpa, pero por qué nunca antes había sentido culpa— mis pensamientos se retorcían por no encontrar una respuesta— la miré y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, una expresividad que no había visto antes. Tal vez ella era mucho más lista que yo, y me estaba manipulando de una manera bastante astuta. El sólo pensar en esa posibilidad hacía que me molestase mucho más de lo que ya estaba. El no poder actuar como siempre lo haría me estaba matando— No, no te preocupes, debo irme, gracias por la invitación de todos modos— dije resignado por mis actos.

—Okey— dijo haciendo una mueca de tristeza— qué estés bien, y perdón nuevamente— dijo, juntando sus manos y poniéndolas frente su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos— algo se movió en mi estomago. Siempre que una chica cerraba los ojos aprovechaba esa oportunidad para besarla, y ahora como nunca iba a desaprovecharla.

—Si, de verdad tranquila, ya pasó—en ese momento recordé que ella se había acercado a mí cuando me golpeó la nariz, ¿qué buscaba? —La miré— Una pregunta— le dije mientras me acercaba un poco.

—Si, claro, dime —dijo mientras abría levemente sus ojos y me mostraba ese brillo que había notado minutos atrás.

— ¿Por qué te habías acercado tanto hace un rato? —dije levantando una ceja. Al terminar la pregunta noté como sus mejillas se volvían color rosa.

—Quería ver si en tu chaqueta estaba tu nombre, para agradecerte diciendo tu nombre— dijo mientras intentaba mirar hacia otro lado y tomaba su vestido de un lado, y lo arrugaba tal y como lo haría una chica de quince años— Eso me pareció totalmente adorable. Un momento ¿adorable? ¿Yo pensé en esa palabra? Interrumpió mis pensamientos con su voz.

—Bueno, entonces ¿cómo te llamas? — preguntó.

Otro gran dilema. Lo que yo haría; le diría un nombre completamente opuesto al mío, nunca me ha gustado que las chicas sepan realmente como me llamo, tengo un par que ocupo más seguido. Y ahora realmente sentía que tenía dos opciones, no una como de costumbre. Decir la verdad, primera vez que lo consideraba, o mentir como siempre.


	7. NOTA

NOTA: Para aquellas(os) que leyeron el primer capitulo y quedaron algo confundidos con NATHANIEL SMITH! fue un error mío no recordaba que había comenzado la re edición del primer capitulo, por lo tanto es IAN SOMERHALDER. Y por otra parte no había revisado el formato en el que se subió el capitulo numero 6, lo revisé y me fijé que era un caos! así que lo arreglé al insertar lineas para separar el cambio de personaje que narra la historia.

Saludos y espero sus comentarios para subir los próximos capítulos :)

C.M. Lebranc


	8. Una mirada, una sonrisa y diferentes

**_Capitulo VII: Una mirada, una sonrisa y diferentes costumbres_**

No podía entender por qué ahora lo consideraba como primera opción, nunca había sido opción… no podía, simplemente, no podía permitirlo.

—David, mi nombre es David— mentí totalmente decidido— ¿y el tuyo? — La verdad es que nunca me ha importado conocer el nombre de alguna victima, pero técnicamente no había sido mi victima, así que no choca con mis principios—pensé, tratando de zafarme del reproche que ejercían mis reglas.

— _ (tn), bueno ha sido un gusto David y muchas gracias por la pizza. Siento nuevamente lo del golpe, mmm… verás… creo que el cambio de ciudad me convirtió en una tarada— dijo al mismo tiempo que ponía ambas manos hacia los lados, señalándose a sí misma.

No pude evitar reír ante el gesto que hizo con su rostro— Ella era… diferente, y por suerte no la volvería a ver. Ese pensamiento produjo en mí dos sentimientos tan opuestos que nunca había experimentado a la vez: por una parte sentí un gran alivio. Algo en ella… tal vez su expresión, su peligrosa naturalidad ante un extraño o su encantadora sonrisa; me hacían actuar inevitablemente diferente y eso no me gustaba. Y por otra parte, uno que no logré identificar, pero definitivamente no me agradó experimentarlo. Pensé que tal vez se asemejaría a lo que siente un niño pequeño cuando le quitan un dulce—ignoré mis pensamientos y camine hasta la puerta, ella corrió tras de mí— Abrí la puerta y salí de su apartamento, ella se coloco en el marco de la puerta y apoyo su cabeza en este.

—Bye, bye, David— dijo mientras juntaba la puerta, ahora sólo podía ver su rostro.

—Hasta luego— dije sabiendo que no habría un luego y dí la vuelta. Sentí el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, y volteé para ver esa puerta por última vez. Caminé lentamente hacia el ascensor. Mis pensamientos no me dejaban en paz—Tal vez debería haberle dicho mi nombre, de todas formas no la vería de nuevo, ¿para que mentir si ella no me buscaría?... Ella no sería una molestia ¿qué diablos estoy pensando? No importa si no la volvía a ver, mis reglas son mis reglas, no puedo ser tan contradictorio. El nombre real a ninguna y punto, sólo cuando es estrictamente necesario o inevitable. Darle mi nombre la haría diferente a las demás y eso no puedo permitirlo, de todos modos ¿qué sentido tiene? ella ya no lo sabe— entré al ascensor y oprimí el botón, al descender sentí como mi estomago subió hasta mi garganta. Se abrió la puerta, salí del pequeño cubículo y aceleré el paso. Me acerqué a la caseta del conserje.

—Tardaste bastante ahí, ¿acaso no te cansas de robar corazones? —se rió el conserje.

—No fue exactamente eso lo que sucedió…— levanté mis cejas.

— ¿Así que por fin robaron el tuyo? —me miró incrédulo.

— ¡Tonterías Bob!— le dije riendo.

— ya lo creo… pero ya verás cuando llegue esa chica, pagarás los corazones que rompiste chiquillo— dijo con un tono sabiondo.

—Lo que digas Bob— reí— me tengo que ir, ya se me ha hecho tarde— dí la vuelta y me dirigí hacia donde había dejado mi motocicleta.

—Estos chicos de hoy— murmuró mientras meneaba la cabeza.

—Nos vemos Nick— gritó.

Volteé para despedirme, pero Bob ya no estaba sólo como hace un instante. Estaba ella. Descalza con el mismo vestido blanco y con aquél listón rojo amarrado a su cintura.

—David—tosió— perdón, Nick. Olvidaste tu dinero en mi baño— dijo mientras dejaba unos billetes en el mostrador de la caseta de Bob. Luego de esto sonrió de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes de que descubriese que era un mentiroso. —Dio la vuelta, frotó sus manos en sus brazos y salió corriendo hacia el edificio.

—Mala jugada Nick— Bob meneó la cabeza.

Yo me encontraba estático, nunca espere que ella estuviese ahí, pero su reacción me sorprendió aún más.

— ¿Qué fue eso Bob? — le pregunté mientras me acercaba a recoger mi dinero.

—Y a mí me preguntas— rió.

Tomé el dinero y lo guardé en mi bolsillo—No parecía enojada—miré a Bob.

—Mujeres, Nick, nunca sabes que es lo que hay en su cabeza— añadió.

— ¿Me lo dices a mí? Como si me importara realmente, de todas formas no la volveré ver— le señalé.

— ¿y si pide otra pizza galán que harás? —rió.

—Hace unos minutos decidí que hoy sería mi último día como repartidor—le miré decidido.

—Increíble— murmuro

— ¿Cómo dices Bob? — le pregunté fingiendo no haber escuchado.

—Así como lo oyes Nick, Increíble—repitió.

— ¿Y que es lo tan increíble, si se puede saber? — le miré extrañado.

—El pequeño Jonas atemorizado por una chica— rió fuertemente.

—Ni que lo pienses Bob, eso nunca— di la vuelta para tomar mi motocicleta— Nos vemos Bob, ¿Cuándo te das una vuelta por la casa? —le pregunté.

—Un día de estos— respondió lo mismo de siempre y agrego una sonrisa.

—Espero que ese día llegue— reí y encendí mi motocicleta para emprender marcha hacia mi casa, bueno ex casa— Nos vemos Bob.

—Cuídate Nick, saludos para todos—gritó.

—Lo miré por última vez y emprendí marcha—

Bob es amigo de mi padre, eran muy amigos en su juventud, pero luego tomaron caminos diferentes, mi padre se fue por el camino de los negocios y Bob, bueno Bob disfrutó la vida hasta que sentó cabeza y no le quedó otra que hacer trabajos de este tipo; conserje, guardia, etc. Ya no tenía edad parar estudiar, o bueno eso fue lo que él dijo. Hace un tiempo ya que Bob no va a casa de mis padres, la última vez que lo ví allí habrá sido cuando tenia doce años, no más que eso. No tengo idea de porque no ha vuelto. Tal vez alguna discusión que no ha sido arreglada, de todas formas tengo muy buenos recuerdos de Bob, siempre tan alegre y el tío favorito de todos nosotros. Siempre llegaba contando una que otra aventura de sus viajes, él vivía con una mochila pegada a su espalda, nunca se quedaba quieto en un solo lugar. Y luego tan sólo dejó de viajar y de visitarnos

—Mientras iba en la motocicleta recordé la última sonrisa que me regalo aquella chica, era una hermosa sonrisa…—Un fuerte bocinazo interrumpió mis pensamientos.

— Ten cuidado imbécil— gritó una voz que salía de un espectacular auto negro detenido justo frente mí.

—Lo miré— no iba a decir nada, había sido mi culpa. Después de todo yo hubiese reaccionado de la misma manera— hice una seña y seguí mi camino.

—Eso estuvo cerca— pensé— eso me pasa por no concentrarme cuando estoy manejando— me recriminé.

Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en esa última sonrisa, ¿Por qué sonrió? definitivamente no lo entiendo. Bueno… tal vez no es el hecho de que haya sonreído o no, es la forma en que lo hizo. No parecía enojada, y se supone que las chicas se enojan con ese tipo de cosas ¿no? Bueno eso me ha demostrado la experiencia, más de una vez me han descubierto y no he visto ninguna sonrisa de esas en sus rostros. De todas formas, desde un principio me pareció algo diferente— los pensamientos me inundaron por mas de media hora.

Miré a mi alrededor— ya estaba en mi ex hogar. Hace ya un tiempo había dejado la casa de mis padres. ¿El motivo? Además de tener más de veinte años, la facultad me quedaba demasiado lejos de casa, así que decidí irme al apartamento de Joe, que me quedaba muchísimo más cerca. Bueno el me ofreció y yo decidí aceptar. De todas formas, siempre que podía me pasaba a casa de mis padres, sobretodo ahora que tenía este trabajo y como no podía salir con mis amigos, venía a dormir aquí. Además así le daba un poco de privacidad a Joe para que llevara chicas a casa. Antes de las vacaciones me fijé que le había puesto el ojo a una chica de la universidad. El salió hace un par de años, estudió en la escuela de negocios de mi universidad, así que tampoco lo ví mucho, ya que yo estudio algo completamente opuesto a los números, y nuestros horarios no coincidieron en ese entonces.

Estacioné mi motocicleta, camine hacia la puerta, al llegar toqué el timbre y me escondí a la vuelta de la casa, sentí como se abría la puerta y cómo unos pasos avanzaban lentamente hacia donde me encontraba.

— ¡Hola má! —grité fuertemente. Y ví como a mi madre casi le da un infarto del susto.

—Maldito chiquillo— chilló, y luego estalló en risas. — ¿No te cansas de hacerme la misma broma todo el tiempo?—me regañó dulcemente.

—Claro que no— Le sonreí— además tu eres la que cae todo el tiempo— reí.

—Siempre puede ser otra persona… es fácil caer en esa broma— rió para luego abrazarme— ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo hijo mío? —me preguntó mientras avanzábamos para entrar al lugar que me vió crecer.

—Bien má. Te cuento que hoy fue mi último día de repartidor— le dije con un sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Y que pasó? ¿Te despidieron? — preguntó preocupada.

— ¿Mamá quién crees que soy? — Le pregunté incrédulo— Claro que no me despidieron, decidí que ya no quiero trabajar más, eso es todo. Además necesito disfrutar mis vacaciones antes de que comience el nuevo semestre— le recordé.

—Bueno lo que tú digas— rodeó los ojos.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare la cena? —me preguntó.

—Claro, ¡estoy muerto de hambre! —me quejé.

— ¿Cuándo no querido? —rió.

—Estaré en mi habitación— le bese la mejilla, fui directo a mi dormitorio y me lancé en la cama.

Tengo que ir mañana temprano a presentar mi renuncia y que me paguen los días que trabajé—pensé—No será mucho, pero lo suficiente como para darme una buena vida nocturna. ¿Y sí la vuelvo a ver? ¿Sería posible? Bueno claro que sería posible, pero… ¿que debería hacer? Pues nada Nick, ¿Qué más vas a hacer? —le respondí a mis pensamientos— ¿qué habrá pasado por su cabeza cuando se dió cuenta de que le había mentido? Realmente me gustaría saberlo. En ese momento se vino a mi mente su rostro, su sonrisa, su mirada y su forma de hablarme; tan dulce, tan natural… tan extraña. Nunca había conocido una chica como esa. Cuando la ví, pensé: "esta chica tiene una combinación que me vuelve loco", pero no es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta... ¿Existió realmente esa combinación? Es decir, si cuando la ví tenía esa mezcla de una chica tierna y sexy a la vez. La verdad es que esa mezcla es difícil de encontrar, todas fingen tenerla, pero no son así realmente, basta una noche para darse cuenta. Pero nunca antes había pensado "esa combinación que me vuelve loco". Podría jurar que ninguna combinación me había vuelto loco hasta esta noche ¿sería ella la que poseía esa mezcla? Ella tenía algo más que eso, era más que tierna y sexy. Ella tenía algo especial… — Ese brillo— murmuré. Ese brillo en sus ojos realmente me cautivo. Bueno y su forma de actuar, sus movimientos y su sonrisa. Creo que fueron más cosas, pero prefiero no recordarlas— Ella me dió vuelta completamente— reí— No puedo creerlo, ella simplemente se salvo de mis garras, arrojó al bote de la basura mi plan con tan sólo mirarme de esa forma. Ella es un peligro—concluí— Por suerte no volveré a verla— algo se movió en mi estomago al repetir nuevamente esa idea… ¿Realmente no quería volver a verla? —me cuestioné.

* * *

—Bye, bye, David— dije mientras juntaba la puerta y tan sólo dejaba mi rostro a la vista. La verdad es que aún me sentía bastante avergonzada, por dios ese golpe en la nariz le debe haber dolido muchísimo.

—Hasta luego— dijo con una sonrisa algo sombría.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí rápidamente hasta el baño. Tenía unas ganas de ir hace un buen rato. Cuando me encontraba sentada en el baño, me fijé que en el tocador estaba el dinero que le había dado de paga al chico este por la pizza. Terminé lo mío, me lavé las manos y corrí para ver si lograba alcanzarlo. Subí rápidamente al ascensor y apreté los botones frenéticamente. Cuando salí de este me fijé que no me había puesto zapatos, pero que más daba, ya estaba abajo. Corrí hacia afuera y ahí estaba él caminando hacia su motocicleta.

—Nos vemos Nick— gritó el conserje.

Espera un momento ¿Nick? Y que no era David, okey tal vez el chico este piensa que soy una psicópata o loca o algo así— reí en mi mente.

—David—tosí— perdón, Nick. Olvidaste tu dinero en mi baño— dije mientras dejaba los billetes en el mostrador de la caseta del conserje— no pude evitar sonreír después de todo lo que había reído en mi mente, dí la vuelta, y sentí un escalofrío así que froté mis manos en mis brazos y luego corrí hacia el edificio.

—De locos— murmuré— nunca me habían mentido con un nombre, bueno otra ciudad otras costumbres— reí. Y entré rápidamente al ascensor, y al salir del edificio; sin zapatos y sin ningún suéter, me había convertido en una paleta andante.

Apreté el botón y espere a que el ascensor se detuviese en mi piso. Salí y fui rápidamente hacia mi departamento, abrí la puerta y corrí a mi habitación para acurrucarme debajo del cobertor. Encendí el televisor y realmente no me fijé en que estaban dando. La pizza era historia, ya debía estar fría y mi apetito había desaparecido. Minutos después, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, ya no podía mantenerlos abiertos… En ese instante suena el timbre—provocándome un susto incomparable— odio cuando esto sucede— murmuré, mientras me levantaba para abrir la puerta. ¿Quién podrá ser? Tal vez el conserje o el chico de la pizza que viene a disculparse por mentir sobre su nombre.

* * *

— Ten cuidado imbécil— le grité a un estúpido en motocicleta.

No podía creerlo iba completamente distraído, si no logro detenerme a tiempo, estaría completamente aplastado—pensé con bastante ira— Por suerte no le pasó nada— pensé aliviado. Logré ver que el tipo me hizo una seña, tal vez se estaba disculpando o tal vez no, pero creo que me quedaré con la primera opción.

Seguí mi camino. Minutos después me detuve, había llegado a mi destino. Miré la parte trasera de mi coche y vi la bolsa que había dejado minutos atrás. Definitivamente… es muy distraída—pensé. Creo que le daré una gran sorpresa, no sé si por mi presencia o por la hora— reí. Baje del auto con la bolsa en mis manos y caminé hacia la reja que aguardaba el edificio. La abrí y salude al conserje.

—Disculpe la señorita _ (tn).

—Si, si está, pasé. Piso ocho, departamento ochocientos ocho— dijo el conserje con cara amable.

—Muchas gracias— le sonreí y camine hacia el edificio.

Subí al ascensor y cuando llegue al piso número ocho, este se detuvo. Salí y caminé en búsqueda del departamento. Cuando finalmente lo encontré, me quedé unos minutos mirando la puerta… Decidiendo si tocar o no ese timbre… ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?... La verdad no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que quería y lo quería era ver esa sonrisa nuevamente. Miré la puerta una vez más y sin dudarlo dos veces… toqué el timbre.


	9. Una visita nocturna

**_Capitulo VIII: Una visita nocturna._**

Ya estaba hecho—miré la puerta, esperando impacientemente a que esta se abriese—. Quizás aún estoy a tiempo de escabullirme, existe una posibilidad de que no haya escuchado el timbre, tal vez está en el quinto sueño… bueno, claro si eso existe —mis manos comenzaron a sudar—. Okey, esto no esta bien, no es normal, mejor me voy. —Di la vuelta decidido a volver mañana o a no volver —. Cuando ya me encontraba decidido a avanzar, sentí como la puerta se abría lentamente. Demasiado tarde—pensé, y dí la vuelta.

—Mmm ¿Ian? —dijo una vocecita somnolienta, mientras rasgaba sus ojos.

—Mmm… tal vez, puedo ser otra persona si quieres— sonreí algo nervioso.

—Tú estas bien—rió mientras retiraba las manos de sus ojos y los abría.

—Mira lo que te traje— le dije mientras le mostraba la bolsa que tenía en las manos.

— ¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí? Muchísimas gracias, no tenías por qué— dijo mientras me arrebataba la bolsa de las manos.

— No es exactamente un regalo— dije mientras reía.

—Oh tan sólo es mi ropa— dijo riendo—No te preocupes sabía que era mi ropa—rió nuevamente.

—Claro que no lo sabías, ví tu ojos y eran como los de una niña de cinco años— reí.

— ¿Vienes a estas horas a burlarte de mí? —me reprochó mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

—Exacto. ¿A que más podría venir? —Dije riendo— ¿no me invitarás a pasar? … —le pregunté mientras echaba un vistazo a su departamento por sobre su cabeza— o acaso tienes a alguien más ahí en tú sala— la miré de reojo.

— ¿Quién crees que soy Somerhalder? —me dijo riendo mientras se apartaba de la puerta, abriéndome el paso.

—No lo sé, dime lo tú— le respondí mientras avanzaba a la sala.

—Bueno, claramente puedo decirte que no soy quien crees— dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Tal vez aún no lo sé con certeza, pero creo que tengo una idea— dije mientras me sentaba en el taburete de su cocina americana.

—Sorpréndeme—dijo mientras se sentaba a mí lado y dejaba la bolsa sobre la mesa.

—Eres una chica muy aburrida…— bromeé— pero se puede arreglar— le sonreí.

—Eso no me sorprende, hasta yo sé eso— dijo con un tono resentido mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

—Sólo bromeaba—dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en una de mis manos y me volteaba para mirarla fijamente.

— ¿Qué miras? — preguntó algo nerviosa—. No me mires de esa forma— dijo mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

— ¿Cuál forma? —dije mientras abría los ojos.

— ¡Esa misma! —exclamó—. Detente— dijo mientras volteaba y se ponía de pie.

—No huyas— dije mientras la tomaba de la mano y la acercaba para que se sentara nuevamente—. En tanto se acercaba evitaba mi mirada.

—Tú me pones nerviosa, deja eso ya— dijo algo enfadada.

— ¿Qué deje qué? —dije mientras hacia un puchero.

—Tú lo sabes— dijo decidida—. Déjalo ya—exclamó mientras ponía sus manos en mis ojos.

— ¿Qué haces? —Le pregunté— ¿quieres jugar? —le dije en un tono pícaro.

—Deja eso, ese jueguito tuyo de poner a las personas en situaciones incomodas— me dijo decidida a sacar las manos de mis ojos, tomé sus manos y las mantuve donde estaban.

—No puedo evitarlo, además tú me provocas— dije mientras sonreía.

— ¿Yo? Pero si yo no hago nada— dijo resignada.

—Exacto, no haces nada. Eres jodidamente buena— le dije riendo— otras chicas me estarían siguiendo el juego, en cambio tú; te avergüenzas, tu mejillas se ponen rojas y apenas puedes sostener mi mirada.

— ¿y que haces cuando te siguen el juego? ¿No se supone que tienes novia? —me reprochó.

— ¿Ves? Eres sorprendente— reí.

La verdad no podía creerlo, hasta por mi novia se preocupaba, y eso que Nina fue bastante desagradable con ella. Se podría decir que era una chica extraña en estos días. Me gustaría verla en otra faceta, ni yo lo creería— reí en mi mente.

—Responde a mi pregunta Somerhalder— insistió.

—Pues que más, divertirme— reí.

—Tú tienes sólo la cara— se rió mientras hacía el intento de liberarse de mis manos.

— ¿En serio me crees capaz? —le dije ofendido.

—Tu lo estas diciendo, no yo— se excusó.

— ¿Quieres saber la verdad? —le pregunté.

— ¿Por qué no? —Sonrió— claro que quiero— dijo riendo.

—La verdad es…—la liberé de mis manos y ella saco las suyas de mis ojos— que soy un buen hombre. Nunca le haría daño a una chica, menos a mi novia. Cuando ellas me siguen el juego, me voy— reí.

— ¿haces eso con todas las chicas que conoces? —rió.

— ¿No dirás nada acerca de que soy un buen hombre? —la miré sorprendido.

—Ver para creer…— dijo riendo— si creyese en ti ciegamente, podría quedar ciega— concluyó.

—Esa es tu versión de: "¿si meto las manos al fuego me puedo quemar?"—reí—. Podría jurar que nunca oí lo que acabas de decir—le dije mientras examinaba lo que había a mí alrededor.

—Tal vez modifiqué un poco el original, pero fue sin darme cuenta—rió—. Además le quedaba como anillo al dedo a lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Es pizza lo que mis ojos ven? —dije señalando con el dedo la delgada y mediana caja que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

—Sip, pizza intactamente fría— respondió.

— ¿Quién pide una pizza que no comerá? —Reí— Espera hay alguien… tú— le dije mientras me ponía de pie, para inspeccionar lo que había dentro de la caja.

—Es una larga historia—rezongó.

—Qué deliciosa pizza, por un momento pensé que podía tratarse de una de esas pizzas vegetarianas. No tengo nada contra ellos por cierto, de hecho amo a los animales, pero eso es un extremo algo extraño—le dije riendo.

— ¿Quieres? —me preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

—Sólo si tú también comes, no me gusta comer solo—dije mientras le hacía un pequeño puchero.

— ¿Pensabas que te dejaría mi pizza favorita sólo para ti? —me miró incrédula.

La miré y sólo reí. Realmente me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, me hacía sentir tranquilo. Tenía un no sé qué. Cuando estaba con ella podía ser yo, podía mostrarme tal como soy; sin mascaras, ni sonrisas fingidas. Ella lograba ganarse cada una de mis expresiones. Volví a fijar mis ojos en ella y noté que estaba vestida de la misma forma que hoy en la tarde, con el vestido de mi hermana. Me dió un coraje cuando no me creyó que se veía hermosa con el vestido, bueno eso tal vez es mi culpa por molestarla todo el tiempo—reí en mi mente al pensar en aquello—. Me volvía loco que se pusiese de esa forma. Lo siento Nina, pero es verdad—pensé. Volví a la realidad y me fijé que había dejado la pizza en el horno—me extrañó eso.

— ¿Por qué no la calientas en el microondas es mucho mas rápido? —le pregunté.

—No es tanto más rápido, además el microondas estropea la comida ¿sabías? Esos rayitos que la calientan acaban con todo lo bueno que tiene— dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

— ¿Por qué me hablas como a un niño?—le critiqué.

—No lo sé, eres adorable— dijo mientras se acercaba por en frente del mesón y me apretaba las mejillas.

—Okey, Dudas de que sea un buen hombre, pero aún así me encuentras adorable… ¿Quién te entiende? —le dije mientras reía.

—Sólo yo—dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—Además una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra.

— ¿Así que la futura abogada me encuentra sexy? —dije con una sonrisa picara en mi rostro—. Necesitaba molestarla aunque fuese solo una vez más.

— ¡Yo no he dicho eso! —dijo mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban—. Dije adorable, y eso es muy diferente de sexy—dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

—Linda, de adorable a sexy hay sólo un paso— dije mientras me ponía de pie y me acercaba hacia donde ella se encontraba.

— ¿Y quién dijo que yo daría ese paso? —dijo mientras daba la vuelta para encontrarse con mi ojos.

—Mmm… ¿qué tenemos aquí? —dije mientras una inevitable sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro.

— ¿Qué? —dijo sin retirar la vista de mis ojos.

—Alguien aquí esta mostrando más carácter— dije mientras me acercaba un poco más.

—Aún no me conoces, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo haces?... —Dijo mientras sorprendentemente se acercaba un poco más—. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. Bastaba un solo movimiento uno y podía convertirme en un mal hombre. La idea me tentaba bastante. —Así te quería ver a ti— dijo mientras pasaba por mi lado y me daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla— ¿Qué se siente ser la victima? —dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada.

—La verdad… me gustó bastante, no sé porque a ti no te gusta— dije mientras me daba vuelta para encontrarme nuevamente con aquellos ojos—. Ahora yo diría que te gustó bastante apoderarte de mi papel— le dije mientras fijaba mi mirada en sus ojos.

—Mmm… si me gustó…—dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro—pero sólo porque puedo tener el control de la situación.

—A ver pequeña controladora… ¿no habías dejado una pizza ahí abajo? —dije mientras daba la vuelta tras sentir un olor bastante desagradable.

— ¡Rayos! —exclamó mientras su pequeña sonrisa se desvanecía rápidamente y corría hacía el lugar que despendía aquél desagradable olor—. Ian… creo que no podremos comer pizza— dijo mientras sacaba la bandeja del horno con una pizza completamente rostizada.

—Creo que no— le afirmé—. Pero hay un problema—dije mirándola seriamente.

— ¿Cuál? —me preguntó mientras intentaba botar lo que antes era una pizza al basurero.

—Me muero de hambre— le dije mientras tocaba mi estomago.

—Yo también—dijo mientras hacía un puchero.

—Okey, vamos entonces—le tomé de la mano y sentí una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

—Auch, me diste corriente— se quejó.

— ¿Así? Pensaba que solamente yo lo había sentido— dije mientras la arrastraba hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces? no me cojas tan fuerte —me reprochó.

—Que quejumbrosa eres, Ay Ian me diste la corriente, Ay Ian no me cojas tan fuerte—dije en un tono burlesco—… aunque pensándolo bien eso podría interpretarse de otra manera— dije mientras soltaba su mano y me daba vuelta rápidamente para ver su expresión.

—Tu eres increíble— dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada.

—Lo sé— le dije mientras sentía como me contagiaba su risa.

— ¿Y a dónde me quieres llevar? —dijo tras cesar su risa para luego cruzarse de brazos.

—Por ahí… confía en mí— le dije mientras tomaba su mano y la acercaba a mi pecho.

—Okey, okey. No seas tan dramático tan poco— rió— me pongo zapatos y nos vamos— dijo mientras se disponía a ir a su habitación.

— ¿Irás así? —No pude evitar preguntarle—. ¿Cómo iba ir así? Todos la iban a mirar, y por todos me refiero a todos los buitres.

—Sip, ¿tiene algo de malo? —dió la vuelta.

—No, si. Es que te puedes enfermar— dije sin saber que más inventar.

—Decídete— rió— nunca me enfermo, además cuando estoy en lugares cerrados me da calor— dijo inocentemente—. Para tu tranquilidad me pondré algún suéter, ¿feliz? —preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Si— mentí.

—Espérame unos minutitos— dijo mientras entraba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Miré mi reloj y habían pasado diez minutos. —Tanto se demora en ponerse unos zapatos y un suéter, mujeres—pensé. ¿Eso es una ducha? —pensé tras oír el indiscutible sonido del agua al chocar con una bañera.

* * *

Cerré la puerta tras de mí. —Okey sólo son unos zapatos y un suéter—pensé mientras habría mi armario. Un suéter ni pensarlo, le quedaría horrible al vestido, mejor esta chaqueta. Tomé una chaqueta de mezclilla desteñida de mi armario, fui rápidamente al baño para ver como lucía. Perfecto—pensé. Ahora unos zapatos, pero ¿Cuáles? —me pregunté mientras echaba un vistazo a los zapatos que tenía. ¡Ah ya sé! Esos no los he usado aún, pero que más da. Me incliné y saqué una caja de zapatos que había dejado en un lado del armario, la abrí, y allí estaba mi última adquisición: unos tacones rojos, que a mí me parecían perfectos. Fui al baño nuevamente me miré al espejo. —Dios mío mi cabello es un desastre, y así he estado todo este tiempo… y así he estado con Ian, no puedo creerlo— dije mientras llevaba mis manos a la cabeza. Okey, no puedo salir así tengo que lavar esta porquería. Me desvestí rápidamente y me metí a la ducha.

* * *

—No puede ser—susurre mientras me ponía de pie y me acercaba a la puerta que separaba la sala de su habitación. Acerqué mi cabeza a la puerta para probar mi teoría. Increíble. Se está bañando. — ¿Eran unos minutitos, nada más? — Reí en mi mente, me alejé de la puerta y no pude evitar fijar mí vista en la manilla —Y si tan sólo doy un pequeño vistazo a su habitación, de todos modos no tendrá idea que estuve aquí—pensé—. Tomé la manilla y la gire suavemente para no emitir ruido alguno. Abrí lentamente la puerta y entré a la habitación. Había dejado el vestido, una chaqueta de mezclilla y unos zapatos rojos sobre la cama. Mientras seguía inspeccionando la habitación no pude evitar oír un tarareo. Esta cantando en la ducha—reí. La idea de entrar al baño estaba tentando mis sentidos. Sólo una miradita, una pequeñita— pensé mientras me acercaba a la puerta.


	10. La curiosidad mató al gato, recuerdos y

**_Capitulo IX: La curiosidad mató al gato, recuerdos y misterios_**_._

Tomé la manilla, la giré y metí lentamente mi cabeza al pequeño cuarto de baño. Tras la roja cortina logré dilucidar su delicada silueta. A mi mente llegaron algunas cosas que claramente no deberían llegar. La culpa era mía… quién me mandaba a meterme a su baño con ella ahí, desnuda. Al terminar de pronunciar esa palabra en mi cabeza, sentí algo parecido a una pequeña descarga eléctrica, era como si algo me incitase a entrar de una vez por todas al maldito baño, abrir esa cortina, meterme con ella a la ducha… mis nada culpables fantasías fueron interrumpidas por un pequeño tarareo. No pude evitar sonreír al escucharla. Ví como su silueta se apresuraba a cerrar la ducha, saqué mi cabeza rápidamente y cerré lo más despacio que pude la puerta. Entre nerviosismo y culpabilidad, no sé como habrá resultado esa hazaña. Tras cerrar la puerta, oí el típico ajetreo luego de salir de la ducha. No tenía tiempo para escapar de la habitación así que me pareció una buena idea fingir que había entrado para asustarla. Me puse a un lado de la puerta. Segundos después sentí como se giraba la manilla y se abría la puerta.

— ¡Boo! — Grité

—Aaaaah— exclamó mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro, dejando caer la toalla que cubría su cuerpo— Dios mío— dijo mientras se agachaba y recogía la toalla poniéndola, para mi tristeza, nuevamente en su lugar.

—Yo no ví nada— mentí descaradamente mientras reía. Claro que ví, no sé cómo en tan poco tiempo alcancé a recorrer tantas partes de su cuerpo con mi mirada.

— ¡Estúpido!— gritó, mientras yo intentaba descifrar si el rojo que cubría su rostro era ira o vergüenza.

—Pero si te digo que no ví nada— mi ataque de risa no cesaba.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más! —Dijo mientras me empujaba directo a la salida de la habitación— Nunca, nunca, nunca más— repetía mientras miraba el suelo— Ahora por favor espérame aquí— apenas alzó la mirada.

— ¿Segura que nunca, nunca más? —le pregunté suplicante.

—Nunca— afirmó—. Me acerqué y le dí un tirón a su toalla—. Deja eso ya— dijo mientras me mostraba una hermosa sonrisa.

—Así te ves mucho más linda— le sonreí.

—Lo que tu digas Ian— dijo mientras cerraba la puerta— no vuelvas a entrar eh — escuché.

Me esperan otros "minutitos"—pensé—. Caminé hasta el sofá más grande y me tendí. En el momento en que mi cabeza tocó el sofá, a mí mente llegaron muchísimas imágenes. La primera que llegó fue cuando ví sus ojos por primera vez.

_Venía llegando de un viaje con Nina y unos amigos, y como para variar un poco habíamos discutido en el avión. Así qué me distraje fácilmente mirando unas revistas en un puesto del aeropuerto, con la intención de que el grupo se adelantara sin mí. No tenía ganas de mirar la cara de pocos amigos que Nina me regalaba cada vez que discutíamos. A veces me cuestionaba el por qué seguía con ella, pero es tan difícil, lo que pasamos fue muy difícil, nos unió y no soportaría hacerle más daño del que ya ha vivido, bueno hemos vivido… Un montón de bolsos en mi cabeza interrumpieron mis pensamientos._

_— Auch— gemí mientras asomaba mi cabeza para saber que rayos había pasado._

_— P-perdón, l-lo sient-to mucho— escuché de una tímida vocecita. Alcé mi cabeza y una chica me miraba ruborizada._

_—Tal vez podrías darme una mano— le inquirí, y no pude evitar sonreírle, se notaba que estaba demasiado avergonzada, por un momento tuve el impulso de tocar una de sus mejillas para ver si ardían, porque estaba realmente roja—me tendió la mano._

_—Muchas gracias señorita distraída— le bromeé y agité su mano de forma graciosa._

_—De nada "obstáculo"— por unos segundos desapareció el rubor y me mostró una hermosa sonrisa, me gustó esa sonrisa...un momento, me dijo ¿obstáculo?... su sonrisa se desvaneció._

_— ¿Cómo? —le miré sin entender._

_—No, no, nada…—repitió notablemente nerviosa y ruborizada nuevamente._

_—Creo que acabas de llamarme obstáculo— reí al mismo tiempo que entendí su punto. Tal vez no se dió cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta. ¡Qué encanto de chica! A ver que me responde ahora—pensé y me crucé de brazos esperando una respuesta._

_—Creo que tal vez lo hice, pero inconscientemente— no me miró en ningún momento mientras pronunció lo que yo pensaba. _

_—No te preocupes—reí para tranquilizarla y para ver si existía alguna posibilidad de que me regalara otra de sus sonrisas. — Ian Somerhalder— le tendí la mano—Levantó su mano y estrechó la mía tan delicadamente, que apenas sentí el contacto con su piel. En ese momento escuché como mis amigos y Nina gritaban mi nombre. No quería más problemas con Nina así que me apresuré._

_ —Perdón me tengo que ir, creo que están al borde del cólera—le dije mientras tomaba mi bolso que había caído junto a mí y salí corriendo. Cuando iba a mitad de camino miré hacia atrás y ahí estaba ella recogiendo sus bolsos._

_ — ¡Cuidado con el equipaje, no todos los obstáculos somos tan amables! —le grité y le sonreí con la última esperanza de obtener una sonrisa. —me miró y cumplió mi deseo. Alcancé a los chicos y Nina me miró con esa carita característica._

_— ¿Dónde estabas? —gruñó._

_—Me distraje con unas revistas eso es todo._

_— ¿y la chica quien era? ¿La vendedora acaso? — ¿quién era la chica? —me pregunté—Demonios, no me dijo su nombre, ¿cómo volver a encontrarla si no siquiera sé su nombre? —me reproché mientras hacía caso omiso a lo que Nina me decía._

_—Se me cayó algo— mentí— ya vuelvo— dije mientras corría en la dirección dónde la había visto por última vez._

_—Ian, Ian— gritó— no me dejes hablando sola ¿qué diablos te pasa? —alcancé a oír a la distancia._

_No podía creer que no le había preguntado el nombre, simplemente no lo creía. Seguí caminando y mirando a mí alrededor para ver si lograba divisarla, no la veía por ninguna parte. Ella iba a decírmelo ¿no es así? —Me pegué en la cabeza— Ella estaba apunto de decirlo y yo la interrumpí. Miré por todos lados, pero no había rastro de ella, me resigné y retomé el camino de vuelta al grupo. _

Cuando la imagen desapareció de mi mente no pude evitar reír. Y pensar que ahora estoy en su apartamento. Fue realmente gracioso cuando volvimos a chocar hoy. Yo estaba distraído porque estaba pensando en ella, porque aún no podía creer que no sabía como se llamaba, y en el momento que me estaba resignando al hecho de que no la volvería a ver nunca más, aparece frente a mí. Recuerdo perfectamente que la primera palabra que llegó a mi cabeza fue obstáculo, tal cual como ella me había apodado ese día en el aeropuerto. Ahí me fijé lo distraída que era—reí al recordar que se había olvidado de su dirección— bueno, a fin de cuentas salió mejor para mí el que ella sea distraída, gracias a eso la conocí mucho más. La llevé hasta a mi casa… ¿hace cuando había sido la última vez que una chica que no fuese Nina ni mi hermana pisaba siquiera el patio de mi casa? —No pude evitar preguntarme— La verdad ni lo recordaba. Es más ¿cuando fue la última vez que me divertía tanto? Hoy me divertí muchísimo con ella, sobretodo cuando la tiré a la piscina y comencé a molestarla. La verdad es que le dije una pequeña mentirita, yo no molesto así a todas las chicas que conozco, ese jueguito de poner a una persona en una situación incomoda lo estrené con ella, pero bueno le mentí sólo para que no se sintiese incomoda. Yo tenía la sensación de que ella respondería así a mis insinuaciones, y si me hubiese equivocado no estaría aquí esta noche. Me gustan sus reacciones, me incitan. Hoy me sorprendió cuando se acerco tanto a mí, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, si se hubiese acercado un milímetro más, no respondo. Aunque no me gustaría que pensara que soy del tipo cretino, de esos que tienen novia y tienen a más de una chica por ahí. No sé por qué, pero quiero que tenga una buena impresión de mí. Es extraño, pero siento como si la conociese de hace más tiempo y sólo la conocí hoy en la tarde, han pasado muchísimas cosas para un sólo día ¿no es así?... Hasta la ví completamente desnuda —al recordar la imagen de su cuerpo sentí una sensación de inquietud que me impidió estar recostado en el sillón, sentí la necesidad de moverme y por un buen rato dí vueltas en la habitación con aquella imagen totalmente incrustada en mi mente. Me detuve y caminé hacia su puerta, me quedé justo enfrente de esta. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y ante mis ojos apareció… se veía… ¿cómo explicarlo? ¿Cómo describirlo?... la verdad me había dejado sin palabras.

— ¿y tú que haces ahí? — me preguntó extrañada.

— ¿Yo? Esperándote, que más— le respondí nervioso en tanto mis ojos recorrían nuevamente su cuerpo, esta vez completamente cubierto.

—Estoy lista— sonrió— ¿te hice esperar demasiado?

—Lo suficiente— le sonreí— además valió la pena— murmuré.

— ¿Cómo dijiste? —levantó una ceja.

—Que valió la pena, te ves indescriptiblemente hermosa.

— ¿Ah sí señor Somerhalder? ¿Quieres recuperar tu papel en ese jueguito tuyo? — sonrió.

— ¿Ese jueguito que sólo juego contigo, dices tú? — le sonreí, dí la vuelta y caminé hacia la puerta.

— ¿Cómo que sólo conmigo? ¿Y que no lo jugabas con todas las chicas? — preguntó mientras caminaba tras de mí.

—Mmm… ah es cierto —le dije quitándole importancia— ¿eso fue lo que te dije no es así? —dije mientras reía. No creía poder aguantar mucho tiempo, la verdad quería salir de mi boca.

—Si, eso me dijiste— respondió— ¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar Somerhalder? —me interrogó.

— Mmm… nada— dí la vuelta para encontrarme con sus ojos— saca tus propias conclusiones— le levanté las cejas, le dí la espalda, abrí la puerta y corrí hacia el ascensor para evitar más preguntas.

—Ian, espérame— dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y corría para alcanzarme.

Apreté el botón del ascensor para que este subiese, un minuto más tarde este abrió sus puertas.

— ¿Qué pasaría si nos quedamos atrapados en el ascensor? Apuesto a que no querrías pedir ayuda— le sonreí pícaramente.

— ¿y a ti que te hace pensar que me gustaría estar atrapada contigo en un ascensor?

—Mmm… no lo sé… tal vez porque me mostraste desinhibidamente tu cuerpo hace unos minutos— le señalé— noté como su cara cambió de una completamente pálida a una de color rojo.

—Fue tu culpa, tú me asustaste. No es como si yo quisiese que conocieras mi cuerpo el primer día que te conozco— me reprochó.

En eso la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que planeabas mostrármelo más adelante? —reí mientras salía del ascensor.

— Eso quiere decir que fue tu culpa y que no planeaba mostrártelo ni en ese momento ni en ningún otro, además creí que habías dicho que no habías visto nada— me miró amenazante mientras caminábamos hacia la salida del edificio.

— ¿y en qué momento dije que ví algo? Yo sólo dije que tú me mostraste desinhibidamente tu cuerpo, nunca dije que me había detenido a mirarlo— le mentí— La verdad es que me detuve en cada parte que alcancé—reí en mi mente sin poder evitar mostrarle una sonrisa.

—Más te vale Somerhalder— dijo mientras me pegaba un manotazo en el brazo.

Salimos del edificio y caminamos hasta mi auto. Cuando llegamos, le abrí la puerta, ella sonrió y entró al auto.

—Qué caballerosidad— dijo mientras se ponía el cinturón.

— ¿Esperabas menos de mí? —le reproché.

—Claro que no, sólo quería reconocértelo—sonrió— ¿y a dónde me llevarás?

—Por ahí— le dije mientras encendía el auto.

Emprendimos marcha. Primero le haría una pequeña bromita. Conduje hacia un lugar que no le haría la más mínima gracia, lo bueno es que está muy cerca de dónde realmente voy a llevarla— no pude evitar reír en voz alta—

— ¿y qué es tan gracioso obstáculo? —rió.

—Nada, señorita atrevida. No puedo creer que me hayas llamado obstáculo— reí mientras meneaba la cabeza.

—La verdad yo tampoco. Tendrías que leer mi mente para entenderme— sonrió.

—Sería interesante saber todas las cochinadas que piensas cuando me ves— solté una carcajada y ella me siguió.

—Siempre sales con ese tipo de comentarios— rió.

— ¿No lo niegas? — le pregunté y ella rió.

— ¿Es necesario que lo haga?... saca tus propias conclusiones— respondió astutamente.

—Muy lista— reí.

Noté que llegábamos al lugar que tenía planeado, tan sólo quería ver su rostro al ver el lugar que tenía preparado para ella—reí en mi mente.

—Llegamos— paré el auto y la miré para ver su reacción.

— ¿a donde? —preguntó mientras intentaba ver por la ventana.

—Mira ese letrero que está por allá le señalé con el dedo— dije mientras intentaba contener la risa—. Me fijé que intentaba leer.

—M… o... te… l, Motel—concluyó y me miró incrédula— al ver su rostro no pude evitar reír a carcajadas.

—Qué gracioso Ian— dijo algo molesta.

—Y yo que pensé que te iba a dar gusto— le dije mientras no podía parar de reír— Vamos muéstrame una sonrisa, tienes que admitir que fue gracioso, bueno tu reacción fue muy graciosa que lastima que no pudiste verlo—Me miró y volteó la cabeza hacia la ventana, pude ver en el reflejo como reía.

—Puedo verte reír linda— le dije mientras hacía una cara para que la viese en el reflejo.

—Tarado— dijo mientras volteaba y me regalaba una sonrisa.

—Okey, ahora vamos al lugar real.

—Vamos rápido que aún tengo hambre— dijo impaciente.

Encendí el auto y avanzamos alrededor de dos cuadras y llegamos al lugar.

—Aquí es— dije mientras detenía el auto— te gustará, tiene tres ambientes.

—Genial— dijo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón—me bajé rápidamente del auto para abrirle la puerta.

—Gracias— sonrió.

—De nada señorita— le sonreí devuelta y le ofrecí mi brazo ella lo recibió.

Caminamos del brazo hasta la puerta del local.

* * *

Al llegar a la puerta me fijé que el local tenía un gran cartel, con letras bastante llamativas y estas decían: "The Night-club". Entramos, el primer ambiente era muy tranquilo; mesas con gente comiendo y conversando. Escuché una música un tanto fuerte proveniente, seguramente, del próximo ambiente. Ian me miró y me señaló una mesa para que nos sentáramos. Le asentí y lo seguí.

* * *

Terminé de cenar, pero todavía me sentía algo abrumado. Necesitaba despejarme, así que llamé a unos amigos para que quedáramos en algún lugar. Me dijeron que ellos iban a un tal: "The Night-club". Nunca en mi vida había ido a ese lugar, pero un lugar nuevo trae consigo nuevas chicas a quienes asechar—pensé mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba automáticamente en mi rostro.


	11. Encuentros desafortunados

**_Capitulo X: Encuentros desafortunados._**

Pedimos una hamburguesa queso cada uno, una bandeja de papas fritas para compartir y refrescos. Comencé a tragar mi comida, tenía demasiada hambre, no iba a detenerme a masticarla. Sentí el pesó de su mirada.

— ¿Qué miras, nunca habías visto una chica con "apetito"? — bajó la vista, pero sentí como intentaba contener la risa.

—Oing oing— murmuró.

—Qué gracioso, Somerhalder, no es mi problema que tú comas como niñita.

— ¿Comer como niñita yo? Eso lo dices porque no me has visto con hambre pequeño cerdito.

— ¿A quién le dices pequeño cerdito? Increíble, ¿me acabas de conocer y ya me estas insultado? —No pude contener la risa— si tu novia me viese comer así, seguramente se le acabarían los celos— exploté.

—A ti te digo pequeño cerdito, dos; eso mismo me pregunté cuando me dijiste obstáculo en el aeropuerto y tres; Seguramente, ¿Por qué no la llamamos para que venga y te vea? O mejor aún ¿Por qué no te saco una foto con la boca llena de comida y abierta y se la mando? —rió fuertemente.

— No sería mala idea.

— Tal vez le darían más celos— apoyó su cabeza en una mano y dejó de comer.

—Imposible, eso no tiene sentido— pesqué una papa con mi mano y la dejé caer en mi boca— ¿A esto le tendrá celos? — reí— tu sí estas loquito Somerhalder.

— ¿Quién no le tendría celos a una persona que logra ser espontanea con todo el mundo?

Tras esa pregunta hubo unos segundos de silencio, que para mí, fueron minutos.

— ¿Quién no le tendría celos a una persona que no le tiene miedo al ridículo? — me miró seriamente, y soltó una carcajada.

—Espera… ¿me estas ofendiendo o me estas halagando?

— No sé la que te guste más, y al parecer te gustó mas el insulto que el elogio—levantó una ceja, y luego sonrió.

—Me duele el estomago— me quejé.

—Lo sabía— exclamó— no puedes comer tan rápido y que no te pase nada, ese es tu cuerpo recordándote que eres una señorita—rió.

— Si esperabas que comiese unas míseras cuatro hojas de lechuga, te vas olvidando de ser mi amigo, por lo menos tiene que ser un bol gigante y con diferentes verduras si quieres conseguir eso de mí— lo miré ofendida.

— ¿No te estarás tomando en serio lo que estoy diciendo… o si?

— Entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma.

— Creo que con eso respondes varias preguntas— rió mientras meneaba la cabeza.

— ¿Qué preguntas Somerhalder?... siempre haces lo mismo, nunca dices nada, siempre te sacas las preguntas con más preguntas y así.

— ¿Realmente te gustaría saber? — se inclinó y se acerco lentamente.

Estaba cerca, por no decir, muy cerca. Aunque la luz era tenue, podía distinguir perfectamente sus facciones y no podía evitar caer en ese extraño color que tenían sus ojos. Y no podía evitar caer y caer, hasta que caí.

—Creo que viniendo de ti prefiero no saberlo— reí nerviosamente— terminé… eh… ¿pidamos la cuenta?

—Siempre haces lo mismo, nunca dices nada, siempre te sacas las preguntas cambiando el tema— exclamó marcando las ultimas tres palabras.

— ¿Ese es un nuevo juego?

— Eres increíble, esa podría ser tu mejor habilidad—rió mientras alzaba su mano para pedir la cuenta.

Saqué mi cartera con la intención de pagar mi parte.

— ¿Estas loca? Debe ser eso, no se porque no lo había pensado antes… ¿en serio crees que te dejaré hacer lo que estas apunto de hacer? —dijo señalando mi billetera.

— ¿Qué tiene malo? Solo quiero pagar mi parte, o pensabas que iba a invitarte— reí.

— Ese es el punto, no te dejare pagar ni siquiera lo tuyo, yo fui a sacarte de la cama esta noche, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es pagarte el afrecho— rió.

— ¡Qué gracioso Somerhalder! Yo seré una pequeña cerdita, pero tú… pero tú eres…

—Irresistible, buen mozo, encantador, tu fantasía sexual…— terminó mientras se acercaba nuevamente.

— Tú…

—Yo…— se acercó más.

—Tú…— y no pude evitar caer, evitar caer, caer, hasta que caí— Tú… ya quisieras… ser todo lo que dijiste.

—Si, tienes razón, ya quisiera ser todo lo que dije, sobretodo la última.

¿La última?... —pensé—… Irresistible, buen mozo, encantador, tu fantasía sexual… Espera… tu fantasía sexual…

— ¿encantador? —mentí.

—Estas mintiendo, lo sabes, y yo lo sé; porque estas morada o fucsia—dijo mientras reía.

En ese momento llegó el mozo y me salvó.

— ¿Vamos? — se levantó.

— ¿A dónde?

— ¡A donde más! A bailar, o pensabas que solo veníamos a comer.

— pues sí, ¿en qué momento me dijiste que íbamos a bailar?

— No lo dije, porque asumí que lo sabías— sonrió.

— ¿y si no quiero bailar contigo? —lo miré de reojo.

— La verdad es que si quieres.

Tomó mi mano, caminamos y llegamos al otro ambiente del local. Había música fuerte, muchas luces, una barra de la extensión del ambiente, y un pequeño escenario.

* * *

— Má, saldré con los chicos un rato.

—Hijo por favor ten cuidado, no se te ocurra andar en ese aparato tuyo.

—No te preocupes no andaré en mi "aparato", Dan irá manejando.

—Pero supongo que Dan no beberá, es peligroso, ¿por qué no andas en taxi?, es mas seguro.

—Má, recuerda que Dan no bebe, con suerte beberá una cerveza.

—Cuídate mucho, te amo rulos.

—también te amo Má.

Salí rápidamente de la casa y me subí al auto. En el estaban Dan, Mike y mi mejor amigo Steven.

—Miren quien esta aquí— rió Dan.

— Sr Nicholas don juan— bromeó Mike y rieron todos.

— ¡Qué graciosos! Como si ustedes fuesen blancas palomas.

—No somos blancas palomas, pero lo disimulamos, tú no disimulas nada— rió Steven.

—Prefiero mostrar tal como soy, así no tengo "reclamos".

—Los "reclamos" los tienes igual cuando descubren que tu nombre es otro— dijo Steven mientras reía.

—Si Nick, ya estamos hartos de cubrirte la espalda— agregó Dan.

—Además no nos dejas ninguna chica, siempre te dejas las mejores, eres un egoísta, mal amigo— rió Mike.

—Okey, okey, esta noche los dejo escoger a ustedes primero y luego voy yo… ¿trato?

—Me parece justo— sonrió Steven.

—Alguna noche que te dejemos las sobras Nick— rieron todos.

Minutos más tarde llegamos al local en cuestión, tenía buena pinta y había más locales alrededor, lo que me gustaba aún más. Entramos y había gente comiendo, seguimos caminando en dirección a la música.

* * *

Aún la tenía de la mano, parecía como si ella no se hubiese dado cuenta. Claro, si se hubiese dado cuenta ya me la hubiese soltado, al parecer estaba algo distraída.

— ¿Me esperas un momento?

— ¿Baño? —miro mientras sonreía.

—Es algo incomodo responderte esa pregunta— le dije mientras reía— pero si, baño.

—Eres un tonto— sonrió dulcemente— anda pero no me vayas a dejar plantada, apúrate.

—Jamás— solté su mano lentamente— espérame justo aquí no te muevas, será mas fácil encontrarte si estas de pie sin bailar.

—Okey, okey… ¡apúrate! —exclamó.

Caminé en dirección al baño y choqué con un tipo.

—Ten más cuidado— murmuró.

Lo ignoré. No iba a hacer un espectáculo estando con ella aquí.

* * *

Estábamos entrando y un tipo me chocó.

—Ten más cuidado.

El tipo siguió de largo.

—Nick rudo— dijo Mike y todos rieron.

—Pero que tenemos aquí— dijo Steven señalando hacia la pista de baile.

—Una linda espalda— rió Dan.

—Estoy seguro de que no es solo una linda espalda— sonrió Steven.

—Concuerdo con Da…— ese vestido… lo he visto antes estoy seguro… pero donde… donde…—pensé.

— ¿Nick? —preguntó Dan.

—No puede ser, imposible.

— ¿Qué cosa es imposible Nick? —preguntó Steven.

—Nada no es nada, creo que acabo de olvidar que mañana es el cumpleaños de Joe— mentí.

—Pero si el cumpleaños de Joe fue hace un mes Nick— rió Mike.

Lo miré— si pero otro cumpleaños, un ritual de hermanos— le señalé.

— ¡Qué les dije! —exclamó Steven.

—Nada mal— examinó Dan.

—Bastante bien— sonrió Mike.

—Y lo mejor, es que está sola— señaló Steven.

— ¿Tu crees? A lo mejor es temporal, una chica así sola, no lo creo— rió Dan.

—Pero lo importante es que ahora esta sola— sonrió Steven.

— ¿qué opinas Nick?

Increíble, no puede ser que esté aquí. ¿Por qué? Esta ciudad es tan grande, y tenía que estar justo aquí justo a esta hora. Esto debe ser un castigo divino o alguna de esas porquerías que dicen en la televisión o en misa.

— ¿Nick?

— ¿qué?

— que ¿qué opinas? Despierta hombre— rió Dan.

— Opino que lo mejor es esperar para ver si esta sola— que no esté sola, que no esté sola— no sé por qué repetí esto varias veces en mi mente.

— ¿de cuando tan considerado Nick? —preguntó Mike.

—Creo que tiene razón—dijo Dan— a lo mejor anda con amigas—rió.

—Se está moviendo— exclamó Steven.

—Es humana, es obvio que se esta moviendo Steven— exclamó Mike.

— y parece que no es del tipo de ninguno de ustedes—rió Dan.

— ¿por qué lo dices? — se extrañó Steven.

—Toma juguito de naranja— sonrió Dan.

— Que tú no tomes y ella tampoco no te hace su pareja ideal imbécil— rió Steven.

—Pero me hace más compatible— sugirió Dan.

—Son unos babosos.

—Alguien esta enojado porque no podrá conseguir a la chica linda de la noche— canturreó Mike.

—No es linda—afirmé— es muy linda— pensé— es fea, fea— repetí en mi mente como un niño pequeño.

—Entonces hagamos esto más divertido— me desafió Steven.

—Pruébame— le inquirí.

—Como no es linda y no es de tu gusto, lo que harás será acercarte a ella y decirle que uno de nosotros quiere bailar con ella, y si ella te dice que quiere bailar contigo… tú te negarás, ¿Por qué? Porque lo prometiste ante los tres… en el auto… que nosotros elegiríamos… ¿lo recuerdas?

—Y si no quiero hacerlo.

—No te cubriremos más tus fechorías, don juan— rió Dan.

— Y perderás nuestra amistad— agregó Mike.

— Lo haré, pero porque quiero hacerlo, no porque ustedes me lo hayan dicho— sentencié.

—Si claro Nick, lo que digas— rieron todos.

Sentí como sus miradas estaban sobre mí, aún estaba en la barra y, efectivamente, tenía un vaso con jugo de naranja. Me acerqué lentamente, sentía algo extraño… ¿era nerviosismo?... imposible. Miré hacia atrás para asegurarme de que seguían atentamente mis pasos, y bueno… no me quitaban ni un ojo de encima. Dí la vuelta rápidamente y algo frío erizó mi piel.

— Oh dios mío, lo siento mucho, perdón, ¡qué tonta! Perdón no me fijé que venías, apareciste de la nada, lo siento, lo siento mucho, no sé que me pasa, perdón— no dejaba de disculparse.

Antes de mirarla miré de reojo hacia atrás….Hasta acá sentía sus risas.

—No te preocupes— intenté no levantar la mirada—no quería que me reconociera, si me reconocía ellos se darían cuenta.

Dí la vuelta y me dirigí a la salida del local. Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta escuché un pequeño grito.

— ¡Espera!

Me apresuré a salir y me apoyé en la pared.

—Tú— me miró y me señaló con el dedo— la ignoré.

— Tú eres David— rió— es decir Nick.

—Me confundes con otra persona.

—Claro que no… tu eres el David que realmente es Nick, tendré la cara, pero tonta no soy— sonrió— entonces ¿Nick?

—Mmm tal vez— la miré por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablarme. Y a la luz se veía mucho mas linda que adentro, tenía el mismo vestido, pero estaba arreglada, aunque me gustó más cuando me abrió la puerta para recibir la pizza. Un momento… ¿me gustó más?

—Nick, perdón por causarte tantos problemas, pero pareciese que me estas siguiendo… ¿no serás un psicópata y por eso no querías revelarme tu identidad? —rió.

—Es una buena teoría, ¿qué haces hablando con tipos que te mienten con su nombre?, yo no me sentiría tan segura si fuese tu.

—No desconfío de la gente que tiene rulos— rió— además no tienes cara de mala persona— sonrió, se acercó y me dió un beso en la mejilla— solo pareces algo incomprendido, lo siento por la camisa— reiteró, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a entrar nuevamente, pero algo pasó... se quedó mirando fijamente un auto al que subieron un chico y una chica, no le quitó la vista hasta que desapareció.

— ¡Aquí estas! —exclamó una voz masculina.


	12. Pequeños secretos, grandes misterios, mu

**_Capitulo XI: Pequeños secretos, grandes misterios, muchos cabos que atar._**

— ¿Qué parte de quedarte en medio de la pista no entendiste? —rió el desconocido. Me detuve a mirarlo, y el tipo me pareció un tanto familiar. Ella parecía estar algo aturdida.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué cosa? —reaccionó.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

El parecía ignorar mi presencia, pero algo me decía que no la ignoraba del todo, pero ¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Será su novio? Imposible ella no puede tener novio… claro que puede ser el novio Nick, ni que fuese monja—pensé—como si me importara el hecho tenga novio. La verdad, no me importa en lo absoluto, definitivamente no me importa.

— Si eh… no pasa nada… yo estaba disculpándome con el— me apuntó algo confundida, y al fin parecía formar parte de la conversación.

El tipo me miró de una forma que reconocía bastante bien… el parecía estar celoso… seguramente era su novio, no sé por qué, pero algo se retorció en mi estomago.

—Perdón que tonta— puso una mano en su frente— Ian el es Nick…Nick el es mi amigo Ian— nos señaló y parecía esperar algo mas de nosotros, pero según lo que veía ninguno estaba dispuesto a estrechar la mano del otro.

— ¿A ninguno de ustedes dos le enseñaron modales? —exclamó, miró resignada, se acercó a mi y tomó mi mano… el contacto con su piel me produjo una sensación extraña y mi estomago volvió a estremecerse, la sensación no me disgustaba en lo absoluto… eso era lo que más me molestaba… tenía que alejarme de ella…—mientras mis pensamientos divagan ella había hecho lo mismo con la mano del tipo este.

— ¿Qué esperan? — Nos miró amenazadoramente— los dos accedimos de mala gana.

No sé cual de los dos apretó más la mano del otro, parecía una pequeña riña de apretones. El estaba celoso, tal vez ella lo consideraba su amigo, pero el tenía otras intenciones, y habría que ser ciego para no verlo.

—Un gusto— murmuré.

—El gusto es mío— balbuceó.

No sé cual de los dos fue más sínico, pero ella parecía no notar la tensión, y más que incomoda, se encontraba fascinada.

— ¿Entremos? — le preguntó mientras la miraba y tomaba su mano para arrastrarla dentro del local, ella frenó y se quedó mirándome.

— ¿no vienes? —me miró extrañada, ante esto recibí una mirada no muy amable, había pensado decir que no, pero no le daré en el gusto a este imbécil.

—Claro— ella sonrió… inevitablemente le devolví la sonrisa.

—Así te ves mucho mejor— escuché mientras notaba como su silueta se desvanecía. El la arrastró a la pista de baile.

* * *

—Auchhh, espérame… no camines tan rápido— le reclamé, pero no parecía escucharme…— ¡Ian detente! — me detuve y tiré su mano.

— ¿Qué pasa? — noté un tono algo cortante… ¿estaría molesto?

— ¿estás bien?

— ¿tendría que estar mal acaso? —Prácticamente escupió la pregunta a modo de respuesta—solté su mano y dí la vuelta.

— ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó desganado mientras sentía sus pasos tras de mí, di la vuelta para encontrarme con sus ojos por unos segundos— lejos de tu extraño comportamiento— estaba dispuesta a seguir mi camino, pero una pared humana impidió mi paso. Levanté la vista y unos familiares y pequeños ojos cafés se encontraron con los míos.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Y tú amigo dejó de serlo? —susurró con una sonrisa en su rostro. Bastó el intento que hice por retroceder, para percatarme de que me encontraba literalmente atrapada. Así es, me encontraba atrapada entre Ian y Nick. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue intentar inclinarme para salir por las únicas dos vías que tenía, pero apenas dí un paso e Ian tomó mi mano. Algo extraño estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Ustedes se conocían de antes? —mis preguntas recibieron nada más que silencio de respuesta, pero noté que no dejaban de intercambiar miradas, que según mi percepción no eran símbolo de amistad.

— ¿Alguno me podría explicar que sucede? —exigí mientras soltaba la mano de Ian y me cruzaba de brazos.

—Yo te puedo explicar— señaló el repartidor.

— ¿Qué vas a explicar tu? … si acabas de conocerla.

—Con solo verte actuar puedo explicar muchísimas cosas, imbécil.

— ¿a quién le dices imbécil?

Al verlos actuar opte por volver de manera voluntaria al encierro de paredes humanas.

— ¡Deténganse!— grité— ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Se volvieron locos? … ustedes son los que acaban de conocerse y todos nos conocimos hace menos de una semana, así que no veo el problema de los tiempos… ni siquiera logro descifrar el porqué de su estúpida actitud así… parecen niños pequeños peleando por un dulce, les informo que no existe tal dulce, o si esta díganme dónde, que realmente no puedo entender que diablos les pasa— sentencié algo molesta—De verdad no entiendo cual es el problema, ahora les agradecería que dejen de hacer este tipo de escenas sin sentido, acaban de conocerse, por favor. Entiendo que los hombres sean territoriales y todo eso, lo del macho alfa y no sé que otra clase de locuras existen en sus códigos extraños, pero no lo representen delante de mis ojos.

—Siento las molestias, me voy donde mis amigos— salió rápidamente del lugar, miré a Ian y en su rostro había una flameante sonrisa.

— ¿De qué diablos te ríes? —le pregunté molesta.

—Triunfé.

— ¿triunfaste con qué?

—Nada.

—Ian…

—Te ves linda enojada, pero me gusta más cuando sonríes— deposito un dedo en mi frente y luego con sus índices forzó una sonrisa en mi cara.

—Así me gusta— sonrió— no pude evitar reír ante el gesto.

—Que me esté riendo no quiere decir que no haya encontrado jodidamente extraño tu comportamiento hace unos minutos— lo miré de reojo.

—Te estoy cuidando, acá no todos son tan buenos como yo— me cerró un ojo—reí.

—El no es un mal chico, me agrada.

—Y de cuando lo conoces, te apuesto que lo conociste mientras estaba en el baño, te aprovechas de mi ausencia para coquetear con otros—me reprochó.

— ¡Oye! Un momento, yo no estaba coqueteando con nadie, y si lo conocí hoy, pero no ahora…

— ¿Cuándo entonces? ¿Hoy? ¿En qué momento? —me bombardeó de preguntas.

—hoy antes de que tu llegaras.

—antes de que yo llegara... ¿a tu departamento?... espera ¿que hacía el en tu departamento?

—Espera tu un momento… ¿Qué te importa?—reí

—Me importa, podría ser peligroso que dejes pasar extraños a tu casa—me miró seriamente.

—Tuve que invitarlo a pasar, le golpeé la nariz sin querer—me miró y explotó de la risa.

—Es interesante la forma que tienes de conocer gente.

—Y eso no es todo, hace un rato le manché sin querer la camisa con jugo—le mostré un pequeño puchero— por eso estaba…—no terminé la frase y los recuerdos se apoderaron de mi mente— esa chica… no puede ser… imposible… de todas formas la vi a lo lejos, es imposible reconocer exactamente a alguien desde esa distancia... ¿no?...Además si lo pensamos objetivamente, sería extraño, por no decir ridículo, que una chica con un novio como Ian estuviese siendo infiel… ¿imposible, verdad? Definitivamente me confundí, sin mencionar que es celosísima con Ian, que estúpida fui al pensar que ella podría estar engañándolo— la voz de Ian me sacó abruptamente de mis pensamientos—.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Si me concedes esta pieza mmm…por milésima vez?

— ¿esta pieza? —no pude evitar reír.

—Te lo dije de todas las formas posibles pero o estabas en otro mundo o la música no te permitía escuchar o definitivamente eres sorda—algo de rubor cubrió momentáneamente sus mejillas.

—No puedo creerlo, alguien está ruborizado—reí y toqué una de sus mejillas.

— ¿Estas evitando mi invitación a bailar? —se acercó.

— claro que no… solo me rió de ti, se podría decir que un poquito de tu propia medicina.

— ¿eso es un sí? Si no lo era, lo tomo como uno— tomó mi mano y me llevó a la pista de baile.

Al adentrarnos a la pista sentí un leve peso sobre mí, unos cuantos chicos nos miraban entre ellos se encontraba Nick.

* * *

No podía dejar de mirarla, demasiadas cosas salían de su boca, y realmente no alcanzaba a entender lo que decía, su rostro estaba algo tenso, pero no podía dejar de mirarla, sus ojos, había algo en sus ojos que me distraía, tan solo no podía dejar de mirarlos, intenté despegar la vista de sus ojos, pero sus expresiones, sus gestos captaron mi atención y nuevamente no podía dejar de mirarla; el sentir tal punto de distracción, comenzó a molestarme. ¿Que tenía que me ponía así? No podía dejar de formularme esa pregunta, no lograba entender que era. He conocido tantas chicas, tantas, pero ninguna había captado así mi atención, eso era lo que me desconcertaba. Lo peor de todo es que estoy comenzando a reconocerlo, pero aunque así sea lo negaré hasta que esta sensación desaparezca. Lo de hoy fue una lamentable coincidencia, se suponía que no volvería a verla, no puedo permitirme el hecho de sentirme así… no de nuevo. La última frase que se formuló en mis pensamientos no tenía perdón. Lo había logrado, llevaba años sin pensar en aquello o por lo menos había logrado convencerme de que nada había pasado. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Aunque quisiese seguir mirándola, no tenía caso, lo único que estaba haciendo con mi presencia era arruinarle la noche además estaba acompañada, el recordar ese último gran detalle me molestó y desconcertó a tal punto que me ví en la necesidad de cuestionar todo lo que había concluido hace unos minutos. Ella estaba molesta, el estaba notablemente celoso y yo definitivamente no tenía porque estar ahí, que me importa hace cuanto lo conoció, si es su amigo o su novio, la verdad me da igual.

—Siento las molestias, me voy donde mis amigos— logré decir apenas quité mis ojos de los suyos, y caminé en búsqueda de los estúpidos, que recordando ciertos hechos deben estar riéndose de mí.

Apenas los visualicé se abalanzaron sobre mí.

—Rompiste tu promesa mal amigo— gritó Dan.

—Sabíamos que no podíamos confiar en ti, pero quisimos darte una oportunidad— dijo Mike.

—Primero deberían dejar hablar a Nick antes de juzgarlo— los regañó Stev.

—Gracias Stev, al parecer solo uno confía en mí— los miré algo molesto— Bueno además de que botó su bebida o juguito; lo que sea en mi camisa—rieron— me fue a pedir disculpas…

—Y ahí atacaste— me interrumpió Dan.

—No, no ataqué, ¿Me dejarías terminar de contar?

—Creo que no será necesario— apuntó Mike—ante el gesto de Mike, todos miraron.

—Ven que le dije, sabía que Nick no iba a romper su promesa— me abrazó Stev.

—Claro la chica tenía novio, disculpa Nick creo que me precipité— se disculpo Dan.

—Lo mismo digo— dijo Mike mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Ante la sola idea de que fuese su novio, inevitablemente… palabras salieron de mi boca— ¡No es su novio!— grité algo molesto— todos me miraron algo perplejos ante mi reacción.

—Nick, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Stev.

El me conoce casi tanto como mi madre, seguramente sospechaba algo o peor aún… lo sabía.

—Nada, no pasa nada, solo estoy molesto por lo de la camisa— Stev me miró. El lo sabía.

— ¿Por que no nos vamos?—sugerí.

—Okey, okey— dijo Stev —creo que tiene razón deberíamos irnos a otro lugar o dejarlo para otro día.

—Mike y Dan nos miraron con cara de pocos amigos, pero asintieron.

—Deberías lavarte la camisa antes— apuntó Mike.

—Okey, espérenme afuera si quieren —caminé hacia el baño y no pude evitar mirarla.

El tenía sus manos en su cintura y apenas me vió pasar la acercó hacia el. Ese estúpido y típico gesto de quinceañero me molestó lo suficiente como para dar un portazo tan grande que casi saqué la puerta del baño. Ya en el interior me miré en el espejo lavé fuertemente mi cara y comencé a lavar mi camisa.

* * *

— ¡Vamos baila!—exclamó Ian.

—No se bailar muy bien— mentí. La verdad es que estaba tan nerviosa que no podía siquiera mover un pie—El me tomó de la cintura y comenzó a moverme de lado a lado.

— ¿Qué haces? —reí.

—Te enseñó a bailar, pero estás muy tensa, relájate—asentí. En ese momento y casi abruptamente me acercó a hacia el.

—Creo que eso no será de mucha ayuda, me pones más nerviosa— solté.

— ¿Así que es eso? Lo sabía— mis mejillas se ruborizaron inmediatamente.

* * *

— ¿Dan vamos?

— ¿A dónde quieres ir Mike? —rezongó Dan.

—Una pequeña venganza— reí.

— ¿Qué planean par de idiotas?—rió Stev.

—Una pequeña broma para nuestro querido Nicholas— Tomé del brazo a Dan y caminamos sigilosamente a donde estaban los baños.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Dan.

—Sólo vigila y cuando te diga camina rápidamente donde Steven— le ordené.

Tomé el letrero que señalaba el baño de hombres y lo cambié por el de mujeres.

— ¿Estas loco?—rió Dan.

—Tal vez…pero ahora es la señal— lo empujé y caminamos hacia donde estaba Steven.

—Este estúpido cambió los señalizadores de los baños— rió Dan.

—Esperemos que pronto una chica tenga ganas de usar el tocador —reí.

* * *

— ¡Calla! —le dije mientras reía.

—Ya lo sabía de todas formas—.

—Quiero ir al baño— mentí.

—Sólo huyes de mí— me dió una vuelta y me volvió a acercar.

—puede ser, pero si no es así será vergonzoso para ti y para mí el hecho de que no me hayas dejado ir al baño.

—Por mí está bien— rió.

—Claro para ti ¿todo esta bien no? —reí mientras me zafaba de sus brazos.

—Si no vuelves en cinco minutos iré por ti— me miró y reí, pero el permanecía serio.

—Espera… ¿lo dices en serio?… no tengo cinco años— le regañé.

—Pero podrías tenerlos… ve rápido… cinco minutos— señaló su reloj.

— Eso no tiene sentido— lo miré y volvió a señalar su reloj— Okey, okey.

Caminé en dirección al tocador miré hacia atrás y el me seguía atentamente, supongo que luego de unos pasos me perdió de vista entre la multitud, pero conociéndolo estaba mirando su reloj esperando a que pasaran los "cinco minutos".


	13. Baño de hombres y un pequeño jugo de nar

**_Capitulo XII: Baño de hombres y un pequeño jugo de naranja._**

Al llegar a la puerta; la abrí, entré rápidamente, di la vuelta y la cerré. Me quedé un par de minutos mirando fijamente la puerta. Algo me estaba ocurriendo, algo que no podía ser bueno. Ian causaba un nerviosismo en mí, y este me parecía remotamente familiar—no pude evitar chocar mi cabeza con la puerta— esto definitivamente no es bueno— las palabras salieron de mi boca en voz alta. Me dirigí al espejo, estaba algo aturdida por el descubrimiento que había hecho minutos atrás. Tomé mi cabello en una coleta y lavé mi rostro con la intención ridícula de quitar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, pues mi lema es; mientras más piensas más te atormentas, y definitivamente no quería atormentarme por algo tan problemáticamente imposible. Mientras llevaba a cabo mi plan e intentaba eliminar aquellos pensamientos que no dejaban de llegar a mi mente, sentí una presencia tras de mí, levanté rápidamente mi cabeza y no pude evitar dejar salir un pequeño grito.

— ¿Y tú que diablos haces en el baño de mujeres? —el parecía tranquilo, pero mientras formulaba mi pregunta noté como la expresión de su rostro cambiaba a una totalmente desconcertaba.

— ¿baño de mujeres? —exclamó hasta con un poco de sarcasmo en su tono.

—Si escuchaste bien, baño de mujeres— le recalqué.

—Ah perdón, no sabía que en los baños de mujeres también habían urinarios— indicó con su dedo hacia un costado de la habitación.

—Oh dios mío— tapé mi boca—. El rió fuertemente ante mi expresión —pero el letrero…

—pero los urinarios…—exclamó simulando mi tono de voz—no pude evitar reír ante su graciosa interpretación— el me miró fijamente y sonrió.

Creo que fue la primera vez desde lo poco y nada que lo conozco que ví esa expresión en su rostro— Nick, ¿podrías decirme porqué el baño tiene el letrero de chicas?

—Seguramente viste mal, pero tal vez deberías dar las gracias porque no entraste cuando usaba el urinario, eso te hubiese dejado como una total husmeadora o peor aún como una pervertida—me miró seriamente.

—Por suerte no entré antes—reí el me siguió.

Sentimos ruidos y la manilla comenzó a girarse torpemente, seguramente sería algún tipo pasado de copas. Reaccioné rápidamente; tal vez era mujer, fuere cual fuere; uno de los dos quedaría mal.

—Nick—susurré— el me miró y entendió inmediatamente, tomó mi mano y me arrastró hacia uno de los pequeños cubículos de baño. Ambos subimos sobre el retrete, y Nick puso pestillo.

—Nunca he entendido porque además de urinarios tienen cubículos con baños, es bastante injusto— le recriminé— el puso su mano en mi boca e hizo un gesto con su otra mano para que me quedara en silencio.

—Piensas que lo único que hacemos en el baño de orinar—susurró— intenté reír, pero nuevamente tapó mi boca.

Escuché como se abría la puerta y como torpes pasos avanzaban al interior de la habitación.

—Liz por favor puedes comportarte— señaló una voz femenina.

—No seas aguafiestas Kris, siempre lo mismo contigo— recriminó otra voz femenina notablemente pasada de copas— mira Kris… hay de esos retretes que están sólo en los baños de hombres, siempre he querido usar uno de esos, ¿déjame usarlo?

Al escuchar eso Nick estuvo apunto de estallar en carcajadas, pero le contuve con mi mano.

—No digas tonterías, y esos no son retretes son urinarios, y claro que no lo usarás.

—siempre he querido orinar de pie— rió fuertemente.

Nick me miró y en cualquier momento uno de los dos sería descubierto.

—Vamos lávate el rostro, nos iremos inmediatamente a casa, estoy harta de ser tu niñera.

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por tu hermana menor, después de todo lo que me has hecho.

— ¿Después de todo lo que te he hecho?

La conversación parecía tornarse algo sentimental.

—Si, después de todo lo que me has hecho; siempre eres la mejor en todo, estoy harta de que la gente me diga: "deberías ser un poco más como tu hermana". Hasta nuestros padres te prefieren a ti antes que a mí.

—Vamos Liz no digas tonterías.

—No son tonterías, es la verdad— sollozó.

—Liz…

—Déjame en paz.

Se escuchó un portazo seguido de gritos.

—Eso estuvo cer…—no alcancé a terminar la frase y resbalé.

—Eso estuvo mucho más cerca—sugirió Nick luego de sostenerme.

Levanté la cabeza, el me miraba fijamente, y aún sostenía mi cuerpo, por alguna razón eso me puso bastante incomoda.

—Ya me tengo que ir… claramente ya pasaron más de cinco minutos— reí algo nerviosa, mientras me safaba.

— ¿cinco minutos?

— Una estupidez de Ian— reí.

—Me parece que hace unos instantes tu amiguito estaba algo…—en ese momento un golpe frenético sacudió la puerta.

—Tú escóndete— le ordené.

— ¿y si no quiero? —me desafió.

—Por favor, Nick— le supliqué.

—Está bien, está bien.

Me acerqué hasta donde se encontraba la puerta, la abrí, y mis suposiciones eran ciertas.

—Ya van mas de diez minutos, ¿qué pretendes?... pensé que te podría haber pasado algo— me regañó.

—Cosas de chicas— dije mientras salía del baño y cerraba la puerta— ¿vamos?

—Okey, ¿quieres tomar algo?

— ¡Me encantaría!

Caminamos hacia la barra, pero esta se encontraba repleta.

—Espérame aquí, yo iré y nos conseguiré algo.

—Está bien.

Mientras esperaba a que Ian lograse salir de todo ese gentío, logré visualizar a Nick saliendo del sector donde se encontraban los baños, fui corriendo hacia donde estaba.

— ¡Nick! —grité, él volteó.

—Ya me tengo que ir, mis amigos me están esperando.

—entiendo, pero tu ibas a decirme algo antes, ¿qué era?

—Olvídalo, no tiene importancia.

—pero me gustaría saberlo.

—Tú amiguito te está esperando— señaló con la cabeza— Adiós.

—Nick… ¡espera! —Él volteó—me divertí mucho en el baño, fue realmente gracioso— sonreí.

El se quedó en silencio y se limitó a devolver mi sonrisa.

—Me caes bien, espero verte uno de estos días— me acerqué, le dí un beso en la mejilla y corrí en dirección a Ian.

* * *

Terminé de lavar mi camisa y me dirigí a la secadora de manos para secarla un poco, luego me dirigí al baño, si tal vez podría usar el urinario, pero la verdad es que los detesto siento que pierdes cualquier tipo de privacidad, y definitivamente consideraba que uno e los lugares que requieren de privacidad es el baño, pero antes que hiciese cualquier cosa; sentí un pequeño portazo y una voz femenina bastante familiar.

—Esto definitivamente no es bueno.

Definitivamente era su voz, ¿pero que hacía en el baño de hombres? ¿Me estaría buscando?... Imposible. Me asomé por la puerta del pequeño cubículo y observé como apoyaba su cabeza en la puerta después de unos segundos caminó en dirección al espejo; se miró y comenzó a lavar su rostro. Decidí salir y preguntarle directamente que hacía, tal vez… sólo tal vez, si estaba buscándome. Salí minuciosamente del baño y ella aún lavaba su rostro, caminé y me quedé tras ella. Tenía unas ganas estúpidas de que me dijese que me estaba buscando… ¡Pero que diablos estoy pensando! Hace unos instantes me había propuesto dejar de pensar estas estupideces. Un pequeño gritó me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Y tú que diablos haces en el baño de mujeres? —exclamó algo sorprendida.

— ¿baño de mujeres?

—Si escuchaste bien, baño de mujeres— insistió segura.

—Ah perdón, no sabía que en los baños de mujeres también habían urinarios— le indiqué los urinarios que se encontraban al otro lado de la habitación

—Oh dios mío— tapó su boca de una forma bastante graciosa y no pude evitar reír—pero el letrero…—volvió a insistir.

—Pero los urinarios…—la imité y ella rió fuertemente— ¿por qué diablos estaba bromeando con ella? No lo sabía, pero realmente se sentía bien, por alguna extraña razón, ella me hacía sentir bien. No pude evitar sonreírle.

— Nick, ¿podrías decirme porqué el baño tiene el letrero de chicas? —interrumpió mi pequeño momento de felicidad.

—Seguramente viste mal, pero tal vez deberías dar las gracias porque no entraste cuando usaba el urinario, eso te hubiese dejado como una total husmeadora o peor aún como una pervertida— y seguí bromeando con ella, definitivamente no podía evitarlo.

—Por suerte no entré antes—rió de una forma tan natural y espontanea, que me sentí en la necesidad de devolverle unas cuantas carcajadas.

Sentí como la manilla se giraba.

—Nick—susurró—Evidentemente ninguno quería ser descubierto en un baño que no le correspondía y como podía ser hombre o mujer; debíamos escondernos, tomé su mano y la lleve a uno de los cubículos, subimos sobre el retrete y puse pestillo en el baño. No era la primera vez que me encontraba en un baño con una chica, pero esta era la primera vez que quería quedarme encerrado en un baño el mayor tiempo posible. Estaba tan cerca.

—Nunca he entendido porque además de urinarios tienen cubículos con baños, es bastante injusto— nuevamente interrumpió mis pensamientos con un comentario bastante desatinado, aunque eso no me importaba porque de todas formas me gustaba escucharla hablar, pero ahora debíamos guardar silencio si no queríamos ser descubiertos— puse mi mano en su boca y le indiqué que guardara silencio.

Al pensar lo que había dicho no pude evitar responderle—Piensas que lo único que hacemos en el baño de orinar— hizo el intentó de reír, pero lo evité.

Mientras disfrutaba el contacto de mi piel con la suya, escuché como unos pasos se adentraban en la habitación, unas chicas comenzaron a hablar, una de las voces me pareció algo familiar, pero no podía recordar de donde.

—Liz por favor puedes comportarte— señaló una voz femenina.

—No seas aguafiestas Kris, siempre lo mismo contigo— recriminó otra voz femenina notablemente pasada de copas— mira Kris… hay de esos retretes que están sólo en los baños de hombres, siempre he querido usar uno de esos, ¿déjame usarlo?

Al escuchar las ideas de Liz estuve apunto de explotar, pero ella depositó suevamente su mano en mi boca.

—No digas tonterías, y esos no son retretes son urinarios, y claro que no lo usarás.

—siempre he querido orinar de pie— rió fuertemente.

La miré y ella estaba igual que yo, ambos queríamos reír, en cualquier momento explotaríamos.

—Vamos lávate el rostro, nos iremos inmediatamente a casa, estoy harta de ser tu niñera.

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por tu hermana menor, después de todo lo que me has hecho.

— ¿Después de todo lo que te he hecho?

Típico de las chicas que toman demás, estaba todo tan divertido hasta que "Liz" se puso sentimental.

—Si, después de todo lo que me has hecho; siempre eres la mejor en todo, estoy harta de que la gente me diga: "deberías ser un poco más como tu hermana". Hasta nuestros padres te prefieren a ti antes que a mí.

—Vamos Liz no digas tonterías.

—No son tonterías, es la verdad— sollozó.

—Liz…

—Déjame en paz.

Chicas, todo tiene que ser drama, drama, y más drama.

—Eso estuvo cer…—no terminó la frase, resbaló, pero logré sostenerla.

—Eso estuvo mucho más cerca—no quería soltarla, era como si mis brazos se hubiesen pegado a su piel. Levantó la cabeza, la miré y ella sostuvo mi mirada unos segundos.

—Ya me tengo que ir… claramente ya pasaron más de cinco minutos— rió mientras alejaba mis brazos de su cuerpo.

— ¿cinco minutos? —no quería que se fuera, quería seguir hablando con ella, daba igual si era en un baño, tan solo quería escucharla mirarla y tal vez si fuese posible volver a sentir el contacto con su piel.

— Una estupidez de Ian— rió, bastó que escuchase su nombre para volver en sí. Y aquí vamos de nuevo… ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Creo que esa pregunta me la he hecho unas cien veces hoy, y aún no puedo encontrar la respuesta. Pero lo que más me molesta ahora es él, se hace pasar por su amigo pero el y yo sabemos que el quiere algo más… un momento ¿quién soy yo para criticarle?... tal vez debería decirle que su amigo busca más que amistad.

—Me parece que hace unos instantes tu amiguito estaba algo…—en ese momento un golpe frenético sacudió la puerta.

—Tú escóndete— me ordenó.

¿Por qué diablos tenía que esconderme? No estaba dispuesto a hacerlo— ¿y si no quiero?

—Por favor, Nick— me miró y suplico de una forma que no pude resistir.

—Está bien, está bien— obedecí como un verdadero perrito faldero.

Y ahí estaba ese imbécil otra vez.

—Ya van mas de diez minutos, ¿qué pretendes?... pensé que te podría haber pasado algo.

—Cosas de chicas, ¿vamos? —respondió la detestable chica mientras cerraba la puerta.

Salí del cubículo y no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando. Era algo que nunca imaginé que pasaría… o por lo menos… no de nuevo. No quería que esto sucediese, pero cuando estaba con ella no podía evitarlo. Al menos cuando no la veo puedo negarlo y auto convencerme, pero como hacerlo cuando la tengo enfrente ¿cómo? Mi cabeza daba vueltas buscando una respuesta, y si bien hace unos instantes lo único que quería era que despareciese y no volver a verla nunca más para quitarla de mi cabeza, ahora después de reír con ella, bromear y sentir su piel nuevamente, lo único que quiero es volverla a ver… pero… ¡No! No puedo permitirlo, esto no pasará otra vez. Lavé mi rostro y salí rápidamente del baño en busca de los chicos para irnos de una buena vez de este maldito lugar y así dejar de pensar estupideces. Mañana será otro día, mañana será otro día y no tendré que verla nunca más— repetí en mi mente mientras caminaba— y escuché aquella voz que no quería volver a escuchar.

— ¡Nick! —gritó.

—Ya me tengo que ir, mis amigos me están esperando— intenté evadirla para poder irme lo más rápido posible.

—entiendo, pero tu ibas a decirme algo antes, ¿qué era?

—Olvídalo, no tiene importancia.

—Pero me gustaría saberlo— insistió, la miré por ultima vez y para mi desgracia ahí estaba el de nuevo, que se pudra—pensé.

—Tú amiguito te está esperando—le indiqué e intenté escapar nuevamente— Adiós.

—Nick… ¡espera! —Por dios, ¿por qué diablos no me deja ir de una buena vez?—me divertí mucho en el baño, fue realmente gracioso— sonrió. Y ante esa sonrisa, no pude evitarlo, volví a sonreír como un idiota. Y aunque también me lo pasé bien no diría ni una sola palabra más, tenía que irme.

—Me caes bien, espero verte uno de estos días— se acercó y me tomó por sorpresa, había hecho lo ultimo que quería que hiciera, había depositado un beso en mi mejilla. Después de eso, se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el idiota.

Me quedé unos segundos mirando como se alejaba, si me quedé mirando, definitivamente parecía un perro faldero. Seguí mi camino y los chicos estaban en la puerta del local, al verme Mike y Dan estallaron en carcajadas. ¿Qué diablos les pasaba?

* * *

— ¿Y tú que hacías? —me miró algo enfadado mientras sostenía dos vasos en sus manos.

— ¿Y tú que eres?... ¿mi padre? —le respondí mientras le arrebataba el vaso que debía ser mío pues su contenido era naranja.

—No, pero el no me agrada.

—Pues no me importa que no te agrade, es un chico simpático. Tengo muchísima sed— le inquirí, levanté el vaso simulando un salud y comencé a tragar. El jugo estaba algo extraño, al parecer un poco amargo, pero ya no tenía caso reclamar pues me lo había tomado todo ante la mirada atónita de Ian.

—Tenías muchísima sed al parecer— rió.

—Si, muchísima pero el jugo de naranja estaba algo amargo— hice una mueca.

— ¿El jugo de naranja? Querrás decir el vodka con jugo de naranja —rió Ian.

— ¿Vodka? —mi cara se desfiguró completamente.

—Si, vodka, supuse que eso te gustaría, a la mayoría de las chicas les gusta el vodka—respondió tranquilamente— y al parecer estaba buenísimo—rió.

—Ian…yo no tomo, nunca había tomado, acabas de llevarme por el mal camino— reí algo aturdida, pero no entendía porque me parecía gracioso.

—Espera un segundo… ¿nunca?... ¿en qué parte del mundo vivías?

—No lo sé— reí, por alguna razón todo parecía gracioso.

— ¿estás ebria? —rió a carcajadas.

— ¿Cómo se siente estar ebria? —rió nuevamente al parecer me había convertido en una humorista de primera.

— Definitivamente estás ebria, pero esto no puede ser bueno— su tono cambió a un tono serio—La primera vez que tomas no puedes tomar así, para ti eso era un vodka fuerte, considerando que nunca habías tomado y por tu contextura… ahora ríes, pero luego te marearás y tal vez hasta vomitarás.

— ¿vomitar? — la idea no me gustaba pero aún así estaba riendo.

—Lo mejor será que te lleve a tu casa—sugirió.

— ¿mi casa? ¿Dónde esta mi casa? No quiero ir a mi casa Ian, quiero quedarme, ¿bailemos? —Ian me miró incrédulo y se limitó a reír.

—Nunca había visto alguien que cambiara tanto con un vodka encima, menos en tan poco tiempo— rió.

— ¿Bailemos?

— ¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? —rió.

—Me siento un poco mareada

—Ven vamos— me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la salida del local.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— A tú casa— me tomó de la cintura y caminamos hacia donde estaba el auto. Abrió la puerta y me ayudo a subir.

—No recuerdo donde esta mi casa— reí— ¿tu lo recuerdas? — me acerqué hacia el y puse un dedo en su frente—Me gustan tus ojos, eres muy atractivo… ¿te lo había dicho no? ¿Puedo abrazarte? —me tiré a sus brazos y en algún momento perdí la conciencia.


	14. Reconstruyendo una noche

**_Capitulo XIII: Reconstruyendo una noche._**

Sentí una molesta luz en mi rostro, seguramente eran los rayos del sol… indicándome que era hora de levantarse. Las últimas noches no había dormido del todo bien; todo por culpa de Ian. Así es, aunque lo más probable es que no tenga ni la mínima sospecha de que es el único responsable de mis recientes desvelos. Cada día y noche que ha pasado desde mi primera borrachera, he intentado reconstruir lo que pasó y no lo he logrado… tan sólo tengo pequeños y vergonzosos recuerdos, pero estos terminan en el auto de Ian. La verdad… hubiese preferido olvidar esa parte también. Definitivamente, Ian me molestará de por vida. Aún no logro entender cómo es posible que sigan vendiendo alcohol con los efectos que produce, si hubiese salido sola; se podrían haber sobrepasado y no hubiese podido hacer nada en ese estado de embriaguez… un momento y si Ian… Imposible, que estupideces estoy pensando. Intenté quitar aquél pensamiento de mi cabeza, pero fue inevitable recordar lo que viví esa mañana.

_Un desagradable dolor de cabeza comenzó a inquietarme, de alguna extraña forma sabía que era de día, aunque ni un sólo rayo de luz lograba atravesar las gruesas cortinas que cubrían completamente mis ventanas. No tenía ni la mínima intención de levantarme, y ni hablar de intentar abrir mis ojos, sabía que si los abría: primero, no habría vuelta atrás; tendría que levantarme, y segundo, mi dolor de cabeza iría en aumento. Tan sólo me limite a girar y cambiar mi posición, pues lo único que quería era dormir para que el dolor se marchara de mis sentidos, después de unos cuantos giros buscando la posición perfecta; sentí que un brazo se posaba en mí cintura y una cabeza sobre mi espalda. Iba a gritar, tenía que hacerlo, pero antes de que cualquier ruido saliese de mi boca, sentí un pequeño murmullo; o algo parecido a eso: "Mamá no te vayas aún, léeme otro cuento". Podría jurar que aquél murmullo era de Ian, y la sola idea de que así fuese me produjo una sensación de ternura inigualable. Sin lugar a dudas era su voz, y la sensación de ternura se fue rápidamente al notar la situación en la que estaba. El desagradable dolor de cabeza más las innumerables preguntas que no dejaban de atormentar a mis pensamientos; me estaban matando. No podía recordar absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado en la noche, la última imagen en mi cabeza era de Ian yo; comiendo en el local… ¿Qué paso después? ¿Qué hice después? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?... las preguntas seguían llegando a mi cerebro, pero este parecía no poder procesarlas. No quería abrir mis ojos, no sé si por la terrible jaqueca o por el miedo a mirar a mi alrededor. Aunque tenía unas ganas prácticamente incontrolables de ir al baño, estaba dispuesta a aguantarlas, no quería moverme, no quería despertar a Ian y no saber qué diablos decir, estoy segura que un: "Hola, buenos días", sería bastante extraño, considerando que justo en este momento está abrazándome. No sabía qué hacer y aún no lograba formular una mísera oración para el incómodo momento en el que Ian se despertara. _

Los recuerdos de aquella mañana se desvanecieron al recordar que día era hoy. Salté rápidamente de la cama y corrí al baño. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? —repetía en mi cabeza mientras sacaba el acondicionador de mi cabello. Salí de la ducha y corrí hacia la habitación, abrí el closet de par en par… ¿qué ponerme?... No tenía tiempo para pensar ya eran las nueve de la mañana y mi primera clase comenzaba en menos de una hora. Tomé mis jeans favoritos, una remera de tiritas y una chaqueta de mezclilla. Al tomar la chaqueta un pequeño recuerdo llegó a mi mente; estaba con Nick en un baño y algo parecía realmente gracioso, pues él estaba a punto de estallar en risas. Alejé aquél recuerdo de mi cabeza e intente concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo, de lo contrario no llegaría a la Universidad. Terminé de vestirme y fui en busca del secador, comencé a secar cada hebra de mi cabello e inevitablemente llegó la misma imagen a mi cabeza; pero ahora parecía más claro y lo recordaba perfectamente, no sabíamos si era el baño de chicas o chicos y justo en ese momento un par de chicas entraron, y montaron un dramón bastante entretenido. Miré mi rostro en el espejo y mi cabello parecía lo suficientemente seco, lo cepillé un par de minutos, lavé mis dientes, recogí mi cabello y esparcí un poco de base en mi rostro para cubrir de algún modo los vestigios de mis últimas noches, y finalmente me puse un poco de mascara de pestañas. Salí del baño tomé mi bolso, puse mi laptop, mi estuche y un par de cuadernos. Corrí hacia la puerta de salida, tomé las llaves, salí del departamento y caminé rápidamente hacia el ascensor. Apreté frenéticamente el botón mientras miraba mi reloj. Diablos, faltan treinta minutos, no lo lograré—pensaba mientras subía al ascensor y apretaba el número uno. Salí corriendo del edificio.

—Buenos días señorita— saludó el conserje.

—Buenos días, que esté muy bien— le sonreí. Me parecía un señor muy amable, algo es un su rostro me provocaba esa típica sensación que te producen tus abuelos.

Miré a mí alrededor y recordé que para mi desgracia no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo llegar al maldito lugar. Me paré cerca del semáforo, no tenía otra opción que preguntar a algún auto que parara mientras estaba la luz roja. Un pequeño, pero lindo auto blanco se detuvo, era un Volkswagen, podía estar segura, pues era una de las pocas marcas de auto que conocía. Una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes estaba al volante.

—Disculpa que te moleste pero, ¿Sabes dónde está la facultad de leyes de Emory o cómo puedo llegar allí?—La chica bajó el vidrio.

—Claro yo estudio ahí mismo, te puedo llevar si quieres— sonrió— pero súbete rápido que la roja está por terminar.

—Dios mío, me salvaste la vida— le dije mientras subía al auto, justo en ese momento el semáforo cambió a verde.

—No hay de que, si estuviese en tu situación; sin duda me gustaría que alguien me llevase… ¿Eres nueva en la ciudad o algo así, no?

—Sí, soy nueva, y bueno estoy de intercambio en Emory, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Kristen ¿y tú? —me miró mientras un semáforo nos detenía— noté que era una chica bastante linda, seguramente tenía muchos admiradores en la facultad.

—yo soy _ (tn), de verdad muchísimas gracias por traerme, no sé qué hubiese hecho.

—No te preocupes, de verdad que no es nada… ¿Y qué clases tienes? —sonrió mientras avanzábamos nuevamente por las calles de Atlanta, Georgia.

—Pues, hoy tengo un par de horas de Derecho Internacional… y una de derechos fundamentales.

— ¿En serio? ¡Genial seguramente somos compañeras! —Exclamó— estamos llegando, bienvenida a Emory.

— ¡Qué lindo campus! —Era enorme, simplemente enorme. Estaba lleno de hermosos y frondosos árboles y había muchísima gente, muchísima más de lo que pensaba.

— ¡Ven vamos es por acá! —tomó mi muñeca y me arrastró hacía uno de los tantos edificios que habían en el lugar, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde, faltan menos de 5 minutos.

—Okey, okey— comencé a correr e intentaba seguirle el paso— se acercó a una pantalla que colgaba de la pared.

—En la sala 303 nos toca, ¡vamos rápido!

Comenzamos a subir rápidamente las escaleras, definitivamente tenía mucha suerte de haber encontrado a Kristen, ha sido muy amable conmigo, realmente espero que podamos ser buenas amigas.

— ¿Es aquí? —le señalé con el dedo una de las salas— o ¿es aquí? —señalé otra.

—Diablos, desde cuando hay dos 303— dijo mientras se pegaba en la cabeza. Claro me olvide de un pequeño detalle una es 303-A y la otra 303-B—La miré y no pude evitar reír, ella rió conmigo.

—Creo que ahora todo depende de la suerte o tal vez podemos preguntar qué clase es cada cual— la miré y su mirada lo dijo todo— Concuerdo contigo Kris— reímos.

— Suerte—dijimos al unísono.

—Okey, veamos cual parece una clase de derecho, intenta mirar por la puerta trasera si ves alguna cosa como un código o textos y yo intentaré ver si reconozco a alguien por la ventana—señaló una de las puertas mientras ella intentaba mirar por una de las ventanas sin ser vista, por un momento se quedó mirando fijamente a alguien o algo, tal vez reconoció a una amiga.

—Kris, ¿es esta la sala? —noté que dió un pequeño saltito ante mi pregunta, definitivamente algo había estado mirando atentamente.

—Ah ¿cómo?, ah sí, si es esta, perdón— dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí— ¿entremos?

—Claro, tu primero— reí.

—deberías ir tu primero, en agradecimiento a que te salvé la vida— rió.

—Está bien, sólo por eso iré primero— la miré y reí— no habían pasado ni treinta minutos desde que nos conocíamos pero ya parecíamos cómplices. Entré lentamente al aula y Kris caminaba tras de mí. Escuché un tono muy parecido al de mi teléfono, no era muy parecido al de mi teléfono, ¡Era el mío! Metí rápidamente las manos dentro de mi bolso, pero nunca me había parecido más difícil encontrarlo, cuando finalmente lo encontré y lo apagué. Noté que toda el aula estaba mirándonos, miré hacia atrás y Kris tenía una mano en su boca para intentar contener la risa.

—Señoritas podrían pasar sin hacer tanto escándalo, por favor —señaló el evidente profesor— mientras algunos de nuestros compañeros reían.

Caminamos rápidamente hacia dos bancos desocupados y nos sentamos.

—Sus nombres…

—Kristen Stewart.

— _ (tn).

—Ahora que ya están en la lista, presten atención— nos miró algo amenazante— bueno es entendible a ningún profesor le gusta que interrumpan sus clases.

—No puedo creer que justo te haya sonado el teléfono—rió Kris.

—Dímelo a mí —le mostré una mueca.

—Bueno como les decía… mi nombre es James Sullivan y les haré el curso de Derecho Internacional, algunos de ustedes ya me conocen por otros cursos como los de Filosofía del Derecho o Introducción al Derecho y muchos de ustedes me seguirán viendo en cursos próximos, por lo que es una buena decisión venir a mis clases e intentar hacer aportes productivos en cada sesión, está demás mencionar que tengo una excelente memoria…

—Al terminar la clase vamos a tomarnos un café— susurró Kristen.

— y que detesto a los despistados que no dejan de hablar en clases, ¿Usted no lo detesta señorita Stewart?

—Lo siento, profesor.

—No lo sienta y guarde silencio, no debería hablar en clases y menos después de llegar tarde, el que sea una buena alumna no le da derechos especiales.

Saqué una hoja de mi cuaderno y le escribí un pequeño mensaje en ella:

_"Me encantaría un café, espero que esta clase no sea muy aburrida, hablemos por acá para que no vuelvan a regañarte. _

_Pd: ¡así que eres buena alumna! Tendrás que ponerme al tanto con las materias, te lo agradecería infinitamente"_

Doblé el papel en varios cuadraditos y se lo pasé a Kris. Abrió el papel me miró y sonrió, escribió en él y me lo pasó.

_"Este profesor es algo estricto, pero explica muy bien la materia, te gustará. Y con respecto a ayudarte con las materias, ¡me encantaría! Cuando vayamos por el café nos ponemos de acuerdo._

_Pd: ahora pongamos atención antes de que el profesor se dé cuenta y nos odie hasta el final de nuestras carreras HAHA._

Miré a Kris y estaba atenta a lo que el profesor estaba diciendo, seguí su ejemplo y comencé a tomar apuntes.

—Eso es todo por esta hora, seguimos después del receso.

Todos se levantaron rápidamente, guardé mis cosas y espere a que Kristen las guardara también. Caminamos en dirección a la puerta y el profesor nos miró.

—Ustedes dos acá.

Kristen me miró y asintió— vamos— susurró.

—Chicas, no es por ser malvado, odioso o desagradable, pero intenten no llegar atrasadas a clases y si lo hacen ¡no hablen! ¿Ok?... Kristen ya ha tenido clases conmigo, y es muy buena alumna, así que me alegro que esté con ella, pues tengo entendido que usted es la señorita que está de intercambio, así que manténgase con las buenas amistades, por favor, bueno espero que su estadía en la universidad sea de su agrado, nos vemos a la vuelta del receso— Sonrió amablemente.

—Gracias profesor, y disculpe las molestias.

—Kristen, disculpe por el trato, pero usted sabe cómo son las reglas, sobre todo cuando tengo alumnos nuevos.

—Si profesor, pierda cuidado.

Tan pronto salimos de la sala y miré a Kristen.

—El profesor te ama, literalmente, te ama, fue muy simpático, nada que ver con la imagen ruda que me dio al principio—Kris rió.

—No me ama, él es así siempre, solo que cuando hay alumnos que no han tomado sus ramos antes intenta parecer malvado para que no lo pasen a llevar.

—Ahh… entiendo, vamos por ese café rápido antes de que termine el receso, a todo esto… ¿Cuánto dura?

—dura quince minutos y nos quedan diez— así que corramos un poco.

Llegamos a una cafetería y había una pequeña cola. Eso me recordó a mí cafetería que siempre habían colas eternas.

— ¿Cómo es que está tan vacía? —reí.

—Es que hay varias, es por eso que nunca colapsan, pero en la hora del almuerzo están un poco más saturadas.

—Dos cafés por favor

— ¿De qué quieren los cafés?

— ¿Qué café quieres? —me preguntó Kris.

—Capuchino de vainilla, pero yo pago el mío— le dije mientras sacaba la billetera de mi bolso.

—Olvídalo, yo invito— sonrió— Dos capuchinos de vainilla.

—Okey, pero yo compro algo para comer, mmm… ¿Te gustan los muffins?

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Me encantan!

— A mí me vende dos muffins con chispas de chocolate, por favor— le pasé un par de billetes a la vendedora.

—Sus cambios, qué tengan buen día.

—Igualmente—dijimos prácticamente al unísono.

—Creo que tendremos que caminar rápido.

— ¿Cuánto queda?

—Menos de cinco.

—Okey rápido, intenta correr sin que se te caiga una gota de café—la desafié— mientras intentaba practicar esa gran hazaña.

—Si me caigo té serás la culpable— rió Kris.

—Te gané— me di vuelta a ver dónde venía Kris—vamos apúrate quedan dos minutos. Di la vuelta rápidamente para entrar y estuve a punto de chocar a alguien.

—Eso estuvo cerca… perdón por casi tirarte mi café encima.

—No hay problema, tú eres la chica de intercambio ¿no? El profesor me acaba de hablar de ti. Yo soy el ayudante del profesor, mi nombre es Robert, puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa si tienes alguna duda…

—No lo necesita, yo la ayudaré— le dijo Kristen mientras me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba a nuestros asientos.

— ¿y eso fue? —le dije mientras reía.

—Es un cretino, lo detesto. Me robó el puesto de ayudante del profesor Sullivan. Además siempre camina con aires de superioridad, se hizo el amable contigo para ganar puntos en las encuestas finales, pues hasta donde yo sé, todos lo odian.

—Entiendo, si tú lo dices… aunque realmente fue amable conmigo hace unos minutos… así que no me pidas que lo trate mal, pero claramente estoy de tu lado— le guiñé un ojo.

—Es justo— rió.

El aula comenzó a llenarse rápidamente mientras conversaba con Kris, finalmente quedamos en hacer algo después de clases. Mientras el aula comenzaba a tomar vida, me fijé de lo grande que era.

—Bueno, antes de dar inicio a la Clase quiero presentarles a mi ayudante en algunos de mis cursos, su nombre es Robert Pattinson, y el estará a su disposición para cualquier duda sobre las clases durante este semestre y quizás el próximo para los que sigan con alguno de mis otros cursos… pero ¿Por qué digo esto? Pues he tenido una brillante idea. Este semestre haré una especie de concurso por la ayudantía, y cómo sé que no habrán muchísimos voluntarios por la carga que implica tener una o varias ayudantías, he decidido hacer esto más entretenido tengo una lista con cinco Alumnos(as) que quiero que participen; claro no es obligatorio, pero creo que querrán tener en su poder una carta de recomendación más algunos créditos extras y una calificación equivalente al veinte por ciento del total de este curso. Para los voluntarios, el premio será el mismo, pero para ingresar al concurso deben entregarme a más tardar mañana un ensayo sobre "La importancia del derecho internacional en el mundo". El cupo de voluntarios es de cinco alumnos, por lo tanto los mejores ensayos serán los seleccionados.

Procederé a nombrar a los cinco alumnos que están en mi lista, debo mencionar que han sido escogidos por las calificaciones obtenidas en sus cursos de Derecho, bueno a medida que los vaya nombrando se paran acá en frente: ….

Nombraron a Kristen, esta se puso rápidamente de pie, luego una chica de cabello rubio con lentes apellido Black se puso a su lado, en seguida el tal Nicholas se puso de pie y… a él lo he visto antes o a su espalda… se dió la vuelta… ¡Era David!, bueno Nick. ¡Qué suerte la mía! Ahora conozco a dos compañeros de clase, le hice señas a Nick, y cuando me notó abrió sus ojos de una forma muy graciosa. El profesor nombró a un tal Steven, y al darse vuelta, me pareció bastante familiar, minutos después me nombró a mí, un momento ¿yo? Kristen comenzó a hacerme señas para que me parara. Me levanté y caminé lentamente hacia donde estaban todos. Y noté como Nick me seguía con la mirada, parecía estar algo sorprendido.

—Bueno chicos, ellos serán su competencia. Espero sus ensayos mañana en mi oficina, por lo que he decidido darles la hora libre pueden irse.

Todos se levantaron rápidamente mientras el profesor nos hablaba de lo fantástico que sería el concurso. Yo no estaba tan segura de ello.


	15. Reconstruyendo una noche II

**_Capitulo XV: Recontruyendo una noche II._**

Cuando el profesor terminó de señalar las primeras indicaciones de la competencia, un silencio rotundo se apoderó de la enorme sala de clases. Aun así noté un pequeño brillo en los ojos de mi nueva amiga, creo que de alguna forma le apasionaba la idea de quitarle el puesto de ayudante al tal Robert, después de todo, según Kristen, él se lo había arrebatado primero. Pero Kristen no era la única que parecía emocionada con la competencia; un chico que me parecía bastante familiar, también lo estaba, si no me equivoco su nombre era Steven, su cara lo decía todo, y no pude evitar notar como miraba a Kristen. La chica de lentes, de apellido Black, parecía tranquila, y se limitaba a mirar al profesor. Y finalmente el falso David; no podía estar segura, pero parecía como si estuviese fingiendo no conocerme, tal vez debería seguirle el juego. Seguramente era la única que se encontraba inspeccionando las reacciones de mis compañeros, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía esa maldita manía de analizar todo lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. La verdad no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en competir, de todas formas mi estadía en esta ciudad era temporal.

— Profesor, me siento muy feliz de que me haya considerado para el concurso, de verdad es fabuloso, pero no quiero participar, siento que estoy quitándole una oportunidad a algún estudiante que lo merezca más que yo, y pueda aprovecharlo, ya que usted sabe, yo estoy acá de intercambio… y es temporal… y bueno— no alcancé a terminar mi excusa para abandonar el concurso, el profesor me miró.

— No se preocupe, no hay problema si es que quiere abandonar el concurso, pero me gustaría recordarle que no es sólo por la ayudantía, si no que también todo lo que hagan será evaluado y podrán conseguir buenas calificaciones, por otra parte, si bien tengo entendido que su estadía es temporal, eventualmente podría cambiar, señorita _ (tn) ese tipo de cosas son impredecibles y es mejor no especular sobre ellas, además sea donde sea que esté una carta de recomendación no le viene nada mal, es por eso que le pido que lo piense detenidamente y me responda dentro de una semana.

Todo lo que el profesor me había dicho era cierto, pensarlo un poco más no tenía nada de malo… ¿no es así?... además tenía la sensación de que Kristen quería matarme; o eso parecía cuando exprese que no quería ser parte de la competencia.

—Gracias profesor, lo pensaré muy bien.

—Eso espero— sonrió— ahora debo irme chicos, suerte y anímense, sobretodo tú Nicholas, confío en tus capacidades, pero no sé que te ha pasado últimamente— le señaló con el índice y se marchó de la habitación.

— ¿tú estás loca, no es así? —Me recriminó Kristen— me limité a mirarla— no puedes dejarme compitiendo sola, por favor, acepta la invitación al concurso, será fantástico… ya verás— exclamó mientras su mirada me suplicaba insistentemente.

La verdad siempre he tenido un problema de voluntad, o de carácter, no lo sé. Lo que sí sé, es que ese maldito problema me impide decir que no. Siempre ha sido así, y en razón a los últimos acontecimientos, debo decir que lo detesto.

—Está bien Kristen, pero no pienses que me esforzaré— mi tono de resignación fue completamente ignorado por Kristen.

— ¡Maravilloso! —exclamó sin una pizca de compasión por mis pocas ganas.

Miré a mí alrededor; Robert estaba sentado en el escritorio del profesor mientras hablaba con la chica de gafas y Nick hablaba con el otro chico. Kristen me miró.

—Espera acá un momento— señaló con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Robert.

—Serás desplazado, te ganaremos, no importa si soy yo o _ (tn) —señaló Kristen ante la mirada atónita de todos— serás pisoteado por una mujer— siguió— qué tristeza que tu racha haya durado tan poco— río. Robert la miraba tranquilamente.

—Me encantaría verlo— respondió con la misma tranquilidad que su rostro expresaba. Noté como la expresión de Kristen se tensaba.

— ¡Me enfermas! Detesto ese aire de superioridad, lo detesto —recalcó— vete al diablo—murmuró mientras daba la vuelta. Robert se puso de pie y tomó su brazo y murmuró algo al oído de Kristen, la expresión de esta se tensó aún más y se zafó de su mano—Imbécil— le insultó y Robert se limitó a sonreír.

Debía saber que diablos pasaba entre esos dos, era extraño, estaba dispuesta a preguntárselo a Kristen, pero alguien tomó de mi brazo y me arrastró fuera del salón, Kristen lo notó y su rostro se desfiguró.

—Enseguida te la devuelvo— le dijo Nick mientras continuaba arrastrándome.

—Detente— le quité la mano de mi brazo— primero, hola ¿cómo estas? Yo estoy muy bien, gracias, claro si puedes hablar conmigo y arrastrarme fuera de la sala, pero ¿quién eres? Pensé que no nos conocíamos— el me miró e intentó ocultar su sonrisa, pero no logró.

— ¿qué diablos haces aquí? —Me preguntó algo desesperado— dime que es una broma, todo esto es una broma… ¿cierto?

— ¿tengo cara de humorista?

—vamos no estoy bromeando, lo digo en serio… ¿qué haces acá?

—Creo que el profesor y yo lo dejamos bastante claro cuando hablábamos sobre mi participación en el famoso concurso.

— ¿realmente estudiarás acá… por cuanto?

— ¿te importa? Realmente eres muy extraño, primero me mientes con tu nombre, luego eres realmente divertido en el baño, luego eres raro nuevamente, aparentas no conocerme y ahora me estás interrogando acerca de mi estancia en la universidad. Alguien acá tiene un problema serio de bipolaridad, si te desagrada tanto que esté aquí podrías haber sido mas amable y ocultar tu desagrado, no te preocupes no voy a molestarte, ni hablarte, de hecho no nos conocemos— por alguna razón estaba realmente molesta y giré para irme, pero me detuvo al tomar mi brazo.

—no es eso, lo siento… tan sólo…

—tan solo qué…

—tan sólo me sorprendió muchísimo verte acá, la verdad no esperaba verte de nuevo

—tampoco esperaba verte aquí, pero de verdad si te molesta podríamos fingir que no nos conocemos y ya.

—Nada me gustaría más— murmuró pero parecía como si no hubiese estado consciente de lo que estaba diciendo—pero no es tan fácil—terminó.

—Es facilísimo, de hecho, no te conozco— me miró incrédulo.

—No quise decir eso, olvídalo, además eres pésima actriz… tan sólo hay algo en ti, algo que no logro descifrar, pero que me gusta, algo familiar, no logro descubrirlo— me miraba fijamente y sentí que intentaba atravesarme con su mirada, su mirada cambió abruptamente—no me malentiendas es algo… es algo…familiar, tan solo eso— murmuró mientras desviaba la mirada.

—y eso significa…que… ¿te agrado, pero a la ves te desagrado?

—Algo así…— rió— pero creo que podríamos decir que me agradas más de lo que desagradas, además eres del tipo de chica que entra a los baños de los chicos, para hacer algo como eso debes tener muchísima personalidad, y definitivamente eso me agrada— rió nuevamente.

—te equivocas y tu lo sabes no entré porque quise…

—a mi me pareció que sí— se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

—tu también me agradas y desagradas a la vez, pero me agradas más cuando estás feliz, porque por alguna razón tus sonrisas no siempre son las mismas, pocas veces son reales como ahora, deberías intentar sonreír así más seguido y te aseguro que le agradarás a todo el mundo— su mirada parecía desconcertada— Lo sé… suelo hacer eso seguido… lo siento… debo irme Kristen me está esperando... adiós extraño, nos vemos mañana— levanté mi mano y desordené su cabello.

— ¿y según tu… soy un niño pequeño?… pero la única pequeña acá; eres tu que tuviste que ponerte en puntillas para hacer eso— rió.

—La niñez no se mide por la estatura— le sonreí— di la vuelta y corrí para encontrarme con Kristen.

— ¿Y eso que fue?— dijimos al unísono—yo lo digo por Robert—yo lo digo por Nick—nuevamente nuestra voces se escucharon al mismo tiempo. Ambas reímos.

—mejor vamos a almorzar, conozco un lugar buenísimo y esta muy cerca, podemos hablar tranquilamente allí— sonrió.

— ¡Claro vamos!

—Además tengo una propuesta bastante irresponsable, pero muy tentadora— río— ¿por qué no nos saltamos la clase que tenemos más tarde?

—creo que lo pensaré…

— ¡Vamos! será divertido, te puedo mostrar la ciudad—sonrió.

—Mmm… derecho internacional ó día libre… Día libre— grité— Kristen rio— la verdad no tenía ni que pensarlo, además tenemos muchas cosas que hablar para conocernos mejor.

— ¡Claro! Muchísimo, qué genial haberte encontrado hoy, sabes… no soy de tener muchas amigas... cuando salgo a pubs y cosas por el estilo salgo con "amigas" del colegio y otras con mi hermana, pero más que salir con ella termino siendo su niñera, tiene un carácter algo difícil—rio.

—Sabes seguramente es envidia o algo así…las chicas son difíciles a veces, bueno somos difíciles, por eso, generalmente, tengo más amigos hombres, porque no se preocupan de estupideces y sólo te hacen reír. Además eres muy simpática, por eso no me cuadra que no tengas amigas, tal vez te tienen algo de envidia porque eres inteligente y eres linda, seguramente es eso.

—Okey, ¿envidia a mí? Imposible, seguramente no les agrado y ya—rió

— ¡lo digo en serio! ¿Qué más podría ser?

—cualquier cosa podría ser, menos eso.

— Bueno como quieras, pero yo insisto a que es eso— Kristen me miró de reojo y sonrió.

Nos subimos rápidamente al auto y emprendimos marcha hacia el famoso local, lo único que sabía era que si había alguna pasta, comería eso… tenía unas ganas terribles de comer lasaña o algo que tuviese boloñesa. Hablamos algunas cosas sobre la universidad y al parecer estábamos juntas en todos los ramos. Al llegar, noté que habían muchísimos autos estacionados, seguramente era tan bueno como Kristen decía.

— Debe estar llenísimo— se quejó Kristen— espero que encontremos una mesa.

—espero que sí… o mi estomago sufrirá las consecuencias.

—el mío también— rio.

Entramos, y efectivamente estaba repleto, un mesero se acercó y nos dijo que se estaba desocupando una mesa, lo seguimos… y claro que se estaba desocupando, Nina e Ian habían estado en ella, al verlo, lo única idea que se vino a mi cabeza fue; huir. No podía verle y menos hablarle, sin antes saber lo que había pasado esa noche, simplemente no podía, además estaba ella… y bueno no le había contestado el teléfono desde ese día. Miré a Kristen.

—Kristen necesito ir al baño, vuelvo en seguida ¿si? —corrí antes de que pudiese responderme.

Al entrar, me sentí sumamente segura. Lo único que debía hacer era esperar unos minutos a que se fuese del lugar y todo estaría bien… casi me dió un infarto cuando sentí el primer golpe de varios sacudir la puerta…

—_ (tn) sal de ahí, pequeña cobarde… ¿por qué me evitas? —murmuró Ian detrás de la puerta del baño.

— ¿evitarte yo? —intenté hacerme la desentendida.

—por favor… no contestas el teléfono desde que salimos el otro día… ¿estás enojada por lo del trago? … de verdad no sabía que no tomabas… lo siento… pero por lo menos deberías dignarte a contestar el teléfono.

—no es eso…

— ¿y que es entonces? … ¿por qué no sales del baño y hablamos?

—prefiero estar acá, además podemos hablarlo otro día, ahora estoy con una amiga almorzaremos y me mostrará la ciudad… y bueno tú estás con Nina… ¿no?...

—corrección, estaba con Nina, tan sólo nos juntamos a almorzar y ella ya se fue. Y tu amiga puede esperar un momento, es para que arreglemos esto. Además ahora comienzo a enojarme contigo.

— ¿y qué hice yo?

— ves, eso quiere decir que yo si hice algo ¿no?, y bueno me enojo porque me remplazas fácilmente— exclamó algo enfadado.

—no te estoy remplazando, tan solo es una amiga que hice hoy en mi primer día en la universidad…

—pero responde a mi pregunta, dime que hice…

— Ese es el problema…

—si no sales tú, entraré yo…

— Okey, okey saldré…

Abrí la puerta del baño, y me encontré directamente con aquél extraño color de ojos, que por alguna razón cada vez que los contemplaba me costaba descifrar o decidirme por algún color.

—Aquí estás— hizo una de sus características muecas.

— Aquí estoy…

— ¡Ahora dime que diablos te pasa! — me acorraló contra la pared.

Al sentir su cercanía; mis manos comenzaron a sudar y el tragar una pequeña gota de saliva era algo sumamente difícil.

— es un poco difícil hablar así, si me dieras un poco de espacio… tal vez…— intenté hacer que se desplazara unos pasos hacia atrás, pero su cuerpo era mucho más pesado de lo que pensaba. El rió— ¿puedes moverte?

— se te olvida la palabra mágica…

— ¿puedes moverte por favor?... —intenté recalcar la palabra que él quería escuchar.

— sólo con una condición…

— ¿Cuál?

— una sonrisa —indicó con su dedo índice— vamos, no seas tacaña…

— ¡Qué estúpido eres Ian! —no pude evitar reír.

—Gracias— retrocedió— ahora habla.

—No se por donde comenzar o como plantearte lo que tengo que decir…

—Por el principio sería una buena opción.

—Estúpido, esto no es gracioso, no sabes lo mucho que me cuesta mirarte a la cara en estos momentos— le pegué en el brazo.

—No seas tan dramática, vamos dilo…

— Okey, haber… creo que me puse un poco ebria con lo que me diste…

— ¿crees? Estabas completamente ebria… hasta me piropeaste y me abrazaste ¿no lo recuerdas?—rió.

—Claro para ti es bastante gracioso, pero para mí no… Ian…— golpeé mi frente con mi mano— mira ese es el problema no recuerdo muchas cosas; lo del piropo y el abrazo, lamentablemente lo recuerdo, hubiese preferido olvidarlo también—el rió— pero después de eso nada no recuerdo nada…

— ¿Nada de nada?—levantó una ceja.

—Nada de nada— tapé mi rostro con ambas manos— mira el problema…— volví a mirarle— es que al otro día desperté y tu estabas allí…

— Ah claro que estaba allí…

—Si pero, Dios como te digo esto, tu estabas allí a mí lado, en mi cama… abrazándome…—Las imágenes de aquella mañana volvieron inmediatamente a mi cabeza.

_Realmente no sabía que decirle, qué le diría si no recordaba absolutamente nada. Ian volvió a moverse y dió la vuelta. Esta era mi oportunidad para escapar de aquél momento incomodo… que esperaba… no llegase nunca. Intenté moverme para salir de la cama, pero Ian hizo un ruido y volvió a darse vuelta para quedar frente a mi rostro, ¿Cómo podía escapar con el así? ¿Y si abría los ojos?... Sus ojos, era inevitable hablar de ellos sin recordar el hermoso color que tenían, y ahora que los tenía cerrados, de alguna forma extrañaba contemplarlos y sostener su mirada aunque fuese por un par de segundos, ya que tenía que reconocer que no lograba mantener su mirada por mucho tiempo, porque su mirada realmente me inquietaba, pero ahora con ellos cerrados de alguna forma me sentía tranquila, libre de inspecciones. Su rostro parecía plácido y calmo. En ese momento noté por primera vez que sus pestañas eran envidiablemente largas. Después de inspeccionar detenidamente el rostro de Ian no pude evitar volver a sentirme atemorizada ante la idea de que aquél rostro que parecía tan angelical abriese los ojos… tenía que escapar de alguna forma, debía tan sólo intentarlo una vez más. Levanté un poco las sabanas para hacer otro intento arriesgado por escapar, pero lo que vieron mis ojos provocó que instantáneamente bajara las sabanas y las dejara nuevamente en su lugar… tenía puesta la camisa de Ian y estaba en pantaletas. Eso no estaba bien, ¿qué demonios hice? Aquella pregunta no dejaba de rondar por mi cabeza, y en algún momento pensé en dejar de formularla, porque sentía que mientras más la formulaba menos recordaba lo que había pasado, pero era inevitable… simplemente no podía dejar de formular la estúpida pregunta al ver a Ian acostado a mí lado. Lo único bueno que había pasado en los últimos quince minutos de angustia era que las ganas de ir al baño habían desaparecido completamente. Volví a mirar a Ian, pero esta vez decidí voltearme y mirarlo fijamente. Al fin había logrado quedarme tranquila. Respiré hondo e intenté que mi respiración no llegase al rostro de Ian. Algo en él, me volvía loca, literalmente, loca. Me desconcertaba, me sacaba de mis casillas, me hacía actuar extraño… pero todo eso… de alguna forma me gustaba. Un molesto ruido interrumpió mis pensamientos, en ese momento vi como los ojos de Ian se fruncían, rápidamente cerré mis ojos y fingí estar dormida. Sentí como Ian se movía torpemente, y luego de unos cuantos golpes el molesto ruido cesó. Aunque mis ojos estaban cerrados podía percibir lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, y estaba segura de que Ian me estaba mirando… podía sentir su respiración chocar con la mía. Por un momento creí que no sería capaz de seguir fingiendo, tenía esa estúpida necesidad de abrir los ojos y ver realmente lo que estaba pasando, pero justo en aquél momento un par de dedos se deslizaron por una de mis mejillas, ese contacto con su piel erizo mi piel. Y gracias a ello, logré seguir fingiendo. Un par de eternos minutos después sentí como la cama se movía, seguramente Ian se estaba levantando de la cama, decidí arriesgarme y entreabrí uno de mis ojos, y logré ver a Ian estirando sus brazos mientras me daba la espalda. En ese momento un pequeño detalle, llegó a mi cabeza; Ian estaba sin camisa, claro un detalle que debería haberlo dado por hecho, puesto que yo la tenía puesta, pero que no noté hasta ver su espalda, seguramente hace unos minutos atrás estaba demasiado embelesada con su rostro como para notar que tenía un escultural cuerpo enfrente. Seguí fingiendo estar dormida; y volví a sentir como una presencia invadía el aire que respiraba; una mano acomodó mi cabello y unos labios húmedos y fríos besaron mi frente. Minutos después, un leve portazo me liberó de mi pequeña actuación. _

— ¿y? —exclamó Ian.

— Y… bueno… quiero saber— mis manos se frotaban frenéticamente mientras intentaba formular aquella oración.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó con una sonrisa que yo ya conocía perfectamente.

—Okey, ya sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, así que por favor ayúdame y dime.

—La verdad… es que no tengo como saber a lo que te refieres, podrías ser un poco más explicita—se cruzó de brazos.

—Qué más explicita quieres que sea— voltee la cabeza— habla por favor— murmuré.

—Ahh ya entiendo— suspiró— ¿quieres saber que pasó esa noche?

—Exactamente— murmuré mientras daba vuelta el rostro para encontrarme con sus ojos.

—Bueno… pasó lo que tu crees que pasó— metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

—Con eso no me dices nada. Si estabas atento a lo que te estaba diciendo debes tener presente que no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que pasó después del incidente del auto.

— ¿Con lo de incidente te refieres a ese amoroso abrazo que me diste? —fingió inocencia.

—Dejémoslo en un abrazo de un ebrio, que según lo que sé no vale mucho.

—Para mí vale mucho más que el de un sobrio, que según lo que sé los ebrios no mienten con sus sentimientos.

—Ian deja de jugar, y dime ¡qué diablos pasó entre nosotros esa noche! —No pude controlar el volumen de mi voz y un par de personas que se encontraban cerca de nosotros se volteó a mirar y menearon la cabeza— ¿ves lo que provocas? —Murmuré mientras intentaba tapar mi rostro y llevaba a Ian a un rincón— Ahora dime…

—Ahora quien acorrala a quién, pero a diferencia de ti; para mí no es difícil hablar, mientras menos espacio haya entre nosotros mejor, de hecho deberías acercarte más— agarró mi blusa y me atrajo hacia él.

— ¡Ian, deja de jugar! —solté un pequeño grito entre mis murmullos. Ian torneó los ojos.

—Está bien, dejaré de jugar… ¿quieres saber que pasó?

— ¡Dilo ya!

—Paso… lo que tenía que pasar —explotó en risas.

—Si no quieres decirme, pues no me digas— hice el intentó de dejarlo solo, pero como siempre; él fue más rápido y tomó mi uno de mis brazos y luego el otro.

—Eres muy aburrida a veces— meneó la cabeza— mira no pasó nada… ¿tranquila?

— ¿Estás seguro que no pasó nada?— pregunté insegura. Por alguna razón su respuesta no lograba tranquilizarme, ¿podría ser que quisiese escuchar otra cosa?

— ¿quién era el sobrio? —rió— claro que estoy seguro, pero eso no quita que tal vez lo haya intentado— aquella mirada me asechó.

—Como puedo creerte si bromeas mientras dices la supuesta verdad— le recriminé— además… explica por qué tenía puesta tu camisa— puso una de sus manos en la frente y rió.

—Tú me la pediste, dijiste que la ropa de hombre era cómoda para dormir y que no sabías donde habías dejado tú pijama.

—No puedo creerlo… ¿así soy ebria? Dios santo, no tomaré nunca más.

—Definitivamente, eras muchísimo más divertida ebria— rió.

—Muy gracioso Ian… pero quiero que también me expliques porqué estabas conmigo en mi cama.

—Qué acaso querías que durmiese en el piso —Me reprochó— espera un momento… acabo de percatarme de un detalle que no había notado. ¿Cómo diablos sabes que dormí contigo? Tú estabas durmiendo cuando me fui…

—Lo supuse— mi nerviosismo afloró en mi voz.

—Eso quiere decir que estuviste fingiendo que dormías, por lo tanto sabes lo que hice antes de irme— levantó sus cejas.

— ¿qué hiciste? —fingí ignorancia.

—Tú y yo sabemos lo que hice, y teniendo en cuenta eso deberías haber estado segura que no pasó nada entre nosotros… ¿sabes por qué?

—no sé de lo que hablas— miré hacia otro lado.

— Porque, en primer lugar el beso no hubiese sido en la frente… hubiese sido aquí— tocó delicadamente mis labios— y en segundo lugar, no me hubiese ido— tomó mi rostro y lo giró— debo decir que me decepciona un poco que pienses que soy el tipo de chicos que se aprovecharía de una pobre chica pasada de copas, mejor dicho una copa, pero por ser tu, y por haberme hecho pasar tan buen rato, aquella noche y siempre que estás conmigo te lo perdonaré— sonrió— así que ahora me quedo más tranquilo y tengo una y varias excusas para exigirte salir conmigo; una de ellas que me devuelvas mi camisa, pero la quiero sin lavar.

— ¡Eres un cerdo! —reí.

—Sabía que con eso lograría sacarte una palabra y más de una sonrisa. Ahora debo irme, y tú también… tu pobre amiga debe estar aburridísima de esperarte.

—tienes razón pervertido.

—Aun no hago, ni digo nada para ser llamado así— me recriminó— pero tal vez si te digo que… mi ropa interior femenina favorita son las pantaletas… ¿qué dirías? —me miró, besó mi mejilla y corrió hacia la salida mientras yo aún no lograba descifrar lo que había dicho.

Caminé hacia donde estaba Kristen, la pobre tenía una cara de que ya no daba más de la fatiga.

—Perdóname— la miré suplicante.

—Estás perdonada… pero sólo porque te ví hablando con un chico… ¿es tu novio? —preguntó notablemente interesada.

—Ian… —en ese momento entendí la broma del infeliz— maldito pervertido— murmuré.

— ¿Cómo? —Kristen me miró notablemente desconcertada.

—No, omite esa parte— reí— Ian es un amigo, pero para la desgracia de todas las chicas, tiene novia, y para variar un poco, es una víbora— meneé la cabeza.

—No hay novia que sea eterna— rió Kristen.

—Hablando de novias eternas… allí esta ella... pero no entiendo que hace en este lugar, si acaba de comer acá mismo con Ian.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Kristen mientras intentaba ver lo que mis ojos veían.

— agáchate, prefiero que no me vea… mira disimuladamente hacia tu derecha una chica con una falda larga color sandía…

— ¿La de cabello obscuro y muy delgada? —La describió mientras me miraba fijamente.

—La mis… espera un momento… ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo? Por favor, dime que no soy sólo yo la que está viendo esa escena—exclamé sin poder ocultar mi sorpresa.

—Imposible… no puedo creerlo— murmuró incrédula mientras cubría su boca con ambas manos.


	16. Todos tenemos secretos y un pasado

**_Capitulo XV: Todos tenemos secretos y un pasado._**

La mirada atónita de Kristen confirmaba lo que mis ojos creían haber visto. Efectivamente, era Nina besándose con otro chico, pero no era cualquier chico. El tipo al que Nina había besado apasionadamente era…Robert.

— ¿Es él? ¿No? —pregunté a Kristen.

—Claro que es él— murmuró mientras torneaba los ojos.

—No puedo creer que Nina esté engañando a Ian.

—No puedo creer que Robert sea más cerdo de lo que creía, pobre de tú amigo —suspiró Kristen.

—Pero Kristen… tal vez Robert no sabe que esta en medio de una relación, él puede ser una victima al igual que Ian.

—Se nota que no conoces a Robert, el en cualquier situación, escucha bien; jamás sería una victima, siempre sería él el que estaría detrás de todo—recalcó— no deberías confiar en el sólo porque trató de hacerse el amable contigo; que no te engañe su adorable rostro—me advirtió notablemente afectada.

La verdad no tenía como responder lo que me había dicho, después de todo ella tenía razón, no lo conocía, pero tampoco la conocía a ella. Y aunque debo reconocer que tengo aquél presentimiento de que Kristen es una buena persona, no podía dejar que sus apreciaciones personales influyesen en mis percepciones sobre las otras personas. Ahora… una sola cosa es cierta, Nina es una maldita víbora.

— ¿Qué harás? —preguntó Kristen mientras tomaba su cabello en una coleta.

— ¿Qué haré con qué? — sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

— Supongo que le dirás a tu amigo la verdad, a ver si le da una buena paliza a Robert— sugirió, intentando ocultar el regocijo que le causaba la idea.

—Perdón que pregunte… pero… ¿qué pasa entre Robert y tú? … ¿por qué lo odias tanto? —el rostro de Kristen se desconcertó ante mi entrometida pregunta.

—Eso… eso no es importante ahora… ¿qué le dirás a tu amigo? Supongo que le dirás lo que viste... ¿no? —evadió completa y notablemente mi pregunta.

—No lo sé Kristen, tal vez no deba decir nada. Creo que no es bueno meterse en este tipo de cosas, piénsalo, ¿De verdad crees que Ian se tragaría una palabra de lo que le diga sobre su novia perversa, siendo yo; prácticamente, una desconocida? Afrontémoslo es bastante improbable— meneé la cabeza.

— ¿Pero lo omitirás así nada más? — Me miró incrédula— Robert no puede salirse con la suya así nada más. Noté como sus gestos exteriorizaban algo de ira.

—Kristen, siento que soy la persona más entrometida del mundo, pero… por favor… dime ¿Qué diablos te hizo Robert para que lo detestes tanto? , dímelo… quiero entenderlo, quiero entender tu rabia, y ayudarte… no lo sé. Miré su rostro, y por un momento vi algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Él maldito ese —se detuvo un momento, cerró sus ojos, y los abrió lentamente— jugó con los sentimientos de mi hermana menor… y con los míos; fingió ser mi amigo y hasta el día de hoy, se aprovecha del enamoramiento de mi hermana para fastidiarme. Hoy, por ejemplo, cuando me dirigí hacia él, y le dije que le robaríamos el puesto de ayudante, me amenazó con lo mismo de siempre… que le diría a Liz que por mi culpa él no quiso salir con ella. Sé que suena estúpido, pero él conoce perfectamente la relación que tengo con mi hermana, la verdad es algo difícil, y el único momento en el que logramos acércanos un poco más, fue; increíblemente, gracias a él. Él lo sabe, y es por eso que se aprovecha de lo que mi hermana, seguramente, aún siente por él. Es por esto que no puedo hacer nada, estoy atada de manos, si digo algo; cualquier cosa, sé que él arruinará lo poco y nada de relación que tengo con mi hermana.

Ante la difícil revelación de Kristen no pude evitar preguntarme cómo podía existir una relación de hermanas que fuese tan frágil. El rostro de Aline se vino a mí mente.

— ¿_ (tn) qué sucede? —tomó mi mano.

— ¿qué sucede con qué? —pregunté sin entender lo que ocurría.

— tú… —murmuró— tocó mi mejilla y entendí a lo que se refería

El tan sólo recordar el rostro de Aline, inundó mi rostro de lágrimas.

—No es nada— sonreí y sequé mis lagrimas con una de las servilletas que se encontraba en la mesa. Kristen muy desconcertada y notablemente nerviosa, frotó una de sus manos por uno de mis brazos.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Si, es sólo que aún me duele recordarla…

— ¿Recordar a quién?

—Recordar a mí hermana… Aline — murmuré.

— ¿Están disgustadas o algo así? —preguntó ingenuamente.

— Ojalá fuese tan sólo eso… ella murió…

El rostro de Kristen cambió; sus ojos se humedecieron y su boca se frunció. Se levantó, se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente. El gesto de Kristen me hizo estallar en llanto.

—Tranquila, tranquila… —murmuraba repetidamente mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

La verdad era que no podía estar tranquila, llevaba meses evitando pensar en ella, sabía que el hacerme todas las preguntas que surgieron al momento de su muerte, me hacían mal. Ella siempre fue un sostén muy importante en mi vida, fuimos inseparables hasta que se marchó de casa. Pasamos de hablar tres veces al día, a hablar una vez al mes, y un día no llamó más. Habían pasado exactamente cuatro meses desde su última llamada; estábamos todos muy preocupados, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en el que no tuviésemos noticias de ella. Sabíamos que había salido del país por una buena oferta de trabajo, pero nunca nos contó mucho de que trataba su trabajo, ni tampoco nos hablaba de su vida ahí, tampoco nos quiso decir mucho sobre el lugar en el que se encontraba; todo lo justificaba con las políticas de la empresa. Aline era una persona completamente diferente, yo más que nadie sabía que no era la misma.

_El día 14 de julio del año 2010, un desconocido llamó a casa y pidió hablar con mi madre, cinco minutos después, mamá se dejó caer al piso y rompió en llanto mientras gritaba el nombre de mi hermana. El desconocido le estaba informando sobre el fallecimiento de Aline en un accidente aéreo, la única prueba que existía de su muerte era parte de su equipaje, de donde lograron rescatar su identificación. El desconocido con la menor apatía posible y al parecer funcionario de la empresa en la que Aline trabajaba, sugirió que un familiar fuese a retirar las pertenencias que habían sido recuperadas tras el accidente. Mi padre tomó las riendas de la situación y se impuso ante toda la familia, él sería el único que iría a recoger las pertenencias de Aline. En un principio, me causó gran coraje la decisión de papá, yo también quería estar ahí; hacer preguntas y cuestionar cualquier tipo de negligencia evidente, pero no podía hacer nada ante su determinación, mi madre tampoco lo logró. Luego entendí su decisión, él nos conocía perfectamente; mamá es la obstinación en persona, y su gran defecto es poseer todo lo contrario a tranquilidad en los momentos difíciles, y yo soy un claro reflejo de ella. Más que una ayuda hubiésemos sido un gran estorbo. Por el contrario, papá es un hombre fuerte, sensible, pero fuerte; él siempre ha sido el más cuerdo, él más sereno, el único capaz de tomar las decisiones difíciles, y el único que lograba contenernos a todas; y aunque era el único hombre en la familia, su palabra valía más que la nuestra juntas. El día en que papá llego está grabado en mi memoria, para mí es realmente el día en que reconocí que mi hermana, MI HERMANA, había muerto, no antes. Aún tenía la esperanza de no reconocer aquel equipaje que mencionó el tipo apático que nos informó su muerte. La puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista el triste y melancólico rostro de mi pobre padre, en sus manos una valija completamente nueva tan solo faltaba que tuviese de un lado la etiqueta, seguramente la maleta original no estaba en condiciones de trasladar las supuestas pertenencias de mi hermana. Mi madre a mi lado, se encontraba igual de perpleja e inmóvil, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a comprobar lo que había ahí dentro. Papá se acercó lentamente a nosotras, dejó la maleta arriba de la pequeña mesa de centro, que anidaba tantos recuerdos familiares, y se abalanzó sobre nosotras. Nunca, había visto llorar de aquél modo a papá, estaba destrozado. Si bien, Aline no tenía la misma sangre que mi padre, el la crió como si fuese su propia hija. _

_Mamá llevada dos años criando sola a una pequeña niña, sin ningún apoyo económico ni emocional. El verdadero padre de Aline era un bastardo, había abandonado a mi madre cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, sin siquiera importarle lo que le depararía a su propia hija. Mamá tenía apenas dieciocho años cuando dio a luz a Aline, y sin importarle el abandono prefirió poner el apellido del padre biológico a su pequeña hija, Stone, si mal no recuerdo. La verdad no hablábamos de eso, Aline tampoco lo hacía, y aunque a papá nunca le faltaron ganas para cambiar el apellido de Aline por el suyo, por falta de tiempo quizás y por la manía de Aline de quitarle importancia; nunca se hizo, pero todos la conocían como Aline Evans. Después de dos años de una ardua lucha cargada de felicidad, mamá conoció a un joven llamado Henry, mi padre. El la ayudo a buscar a Aline que se había perdido en un restaurant y donde finalmente la encontraron durmiendo debajo de una de las mesas de la cocina del mismo lugar. Mamá dice que cuando Henry la encontró, la tomó en sus brazos y Aline se aferró a él y no se la pudieron despegar. De hecho mamá solía bromear con que papá se había enamorado de Aline antes que de ella. Era imposible dudar el amor de papá hacia Aline, la amaba tanto como a mí. _

_Al sentir el contacto del desesperado abrazo de papá, no pude controlar las lágrimas y la angustia que venía aguantando desde el día de la llamada. Estuvimos de pie, abrazados con mamá, por horas o minutos, no lo sé, perdí la noción de cuanto tiempo fue realmente. Los sollozos de mamá y los míos eran interminables, papá se separó lentamente e intentó recomponerse. _

_—Me han entregado el equipaje, y un representante de la empresa en la que Al trabajaba; me entregó una carta con las condolencias de toda la empresa, un cheque de un seguro y las ultimas remuneraciones de…— tomó aire— Aline. _

_—Pero… ¿No te explicaron nada? ¿Cómo fue el accidente? ¿Qué diablos pasó papá? —lo miré intentando contener los sollozos. _

_—Al parecer fue un desperfecto mecánico, aún siguen los peritajes…—murmuró con un hilo de voz, y me pareció que sus ojos nunca habían estado tan vacíos—. Aun así no podía entender aquella tranquilidad, necesitaba respuestas claras… las necesitaba. _

Sentí un pequeño remezón. Era Kristen que intentaba traerme de vuelta al presente.

— ¿Estás bien? —sus ojos desbordan tristeza y preocupación.

—Claro, ya ha pasado un tiempo. No lo suficiente, pero ya no duele tanto— intenté tranquilizarla acompañando mi pequeña mentira con una sonrisa.

—Puedo preguntar... ¿qué fue lo que le pasó? —murmuró incomoda.

—Un accidente aéreo… fue el que se llevó la vida de mi hermana—sentí como la sensación de tristeza, nostalgia y melancolía; volvían a mi corazón.

— Oh, lo siento tanto. No creo que debamos hablar de esto—sugirió mientras intentaba fallidamente reconfortarme con su mirada— Además el garzón nos está mirando con mala cara, tal vez piensa que vinimos solo por el baño—bromeó.

—Tienes razón, ¡muero de hambre! … que esperas llámalo —sonreí.

Un chico joven de unos veinte años se acercó y tomó nuestra orden. Noté como intentó coquetear con Kristen, pero al parecer esta no lo notó e ignoro inocentemente cada una de sus insinuaciones. Reí con incredulidad apenas se marchó.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —levantó una ceja.

—Tú eres muy graciosa, o eres muy buena actriz o realmente no notaste que aquél chico se moría por tener tú número de teléfono.

— ¿Es en serio? —preguntó incrédula.

—Kristen, deberías estar más atenta a ese tipo de señales—. Reí mientras reflexionaba si yo era apta para dar ese tipo de consejos, y tras una breve reflexión llegue a la conclusión de que era total y completamente inadecuada, yo era la persona menos receptiva frente a ese tipo de señales, pero por alguna extraña razón parecía más fácil identificarlas cuando yo no estaba involucrada. Kristen miró hacia atrás para localizar a su admirador y él la estaba mirando, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y noté como sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rosas.

—Dios mío, tienes razón— soltó una risita nerviosa— hablando de señales— murmuró… — ¿Sucede algo entre Nick y tú? —. Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa… pero ¿Por qué habría de interesarle si hay algo entre él y yo?... segundos después, el cuestionamiento trajo a mi mente la respuesta: a Kristen le interesaba Nick.

—No sucede nada— reí— tan sólo lo conocí de una forma graciosa, y es muy agradable… tan solo eso.

— ¿muy agradable? —preguntó extrañada.

—Si es muy simpático —reí. La cara de Kristen cambió… a… ¿una cara pensativa?

¿Desde cuando Nick es agradable con alguien? La pregunta resonó en mi cabeza buscando una respuesta. Desde que lo conozco nunca ha sido agradable con alguien a excepción de su grupo de amigos, y rara vez puedes ver una de sus escasas sonrisas. Llegué a pensar que era la única chica que conocía su sonrisa, o al menos en la universidad…

Lo conocí la primera semana de universidad, era el segundo día de clases; un martes trece, estoy segura de ello, recuerdo que esa mañana miré el calendario y prácticamente recé para que nada malo me sucediese, lamentablemente a quien quiera que le haya rezado, definitivamente no escuchó mis plegarias; fue un día desastroso.

Salí temprano de casa con la idea de desayunar en la universidad e intentar socializar con alguna compañera de clase, esperaba que siendo el segundo día, lograra integrarme en algún grupo o algo, pero mis planes comenzaron a derrumbarse en el momento en que a mí automóvil se le pinchó un neumático; este tipo de cosas no me sucedían muy a menudo, pero tenía aquella sensación de que todo era culpa mía por ser tan negativa con respecto a como sería mi vida en la facultad. Estuve alrededor de una hora esperando a que el mecánico amigo de la familia llegase a tenderme una mano. Ya había perdido mi primera hora de clases, cuando logré retomar mi rumbo. Noté que por alguna extraña razón había muchísimo trafico… ¿había olvidado algo?... ¡DIABLOS! Y yo era la que estaba preocupada por socializar, y olvidé que hoy, durante el primer bloque habría una actividad precisamente para integrarse. Soy una estúpida.

El campus estaba ridículamente lleno, tuve que estacionar mi auto a tres cuadras de distancia, y justo el día de hoy, había decidido estrenar unos lindos tacos, nada cómodos. Simplemente no podía creerlo. En mi hazaña por llegar sana y salva, sentí como el volumen de la música que provenía de la facultad iba en aumento. Por un momento, me sentí aliviada de no perderme del todo, la actividad de integración, pero la sensación de alivio no tardó en marcharse cuando noté, que prácticamente todos estaban en grupos y era la única que parecía desorientada. Yo y mi maldita suerte—mascullé—. Mientras intentaba avanzar entre la multitud seguía maldiciendo mi suerte, y lo único que quería era escabullirme en uno de los tantos edificios de la facultad. Al llegar noté, por primera vez, la inmensidad del edificio principal de leyes, era impactante. Seguramente no lo noté porque el día anterior estaba repleto de personas corriendo de un lado a otro, hoy estaba completamente desierto, hasta parecía un poco tétrico. Decidí pasar a la biblioteca a pedir un par de libros que aparecían en los programas de los cursos. Al entrar, mis sospechas eran más que ciertas, la biblioteca estaba casi tan desolada como los pasillos del edificio A, y digo casi, porque estaba la recepcionista en el mesón principal. Levantó la vista y me miró por sobre sus redondos lentes e hizo un gesto de saludo, le correspondí. Entré lentamente a lo que aseguraba ser mi próxima compañera de tiempos libres, caminé por los pasillos mirando la interminable cantidad de libros que alojaba en sus antiguas e impetuosas estanterías. Cuando llevaba tres libros cargados en mi regazo, noté que me estaba descontrolando, tan sólo había revisado una fila de una estantería y ya tenía tres gruesos libros en mis manos. Comencé a leer los títulos de las filas que se encontraban en lo más inferior de la estantería, pero ninguno de ellos llamó mi atención, al terminar de inspeccionarlos subí la mirada a los que mi experiencia decía; eran los mejores… y definitivamente los mejores eran los mas inalcanzables, pero la tarea no se me hacía tan difícil al estar con tacos, tan sólo tenía que estirar un poco las manos, y tal vez ponerme de puntillas… Levanté mi brazo, tratando de alcanzar mi objetivo, un libro que parecía algo antiguo, quizás una primera edición, era azul marino y tenía letras doradas gastadas— un poco más— murmuré mientras intentaba ponerme en puntillas— ya casi…— y en dos segundos siento como el equilibrio abandona mi cuerpo. Caí como un verdadero saco de harina, pero por alguna razón no me dolió tanto como esperaba, luego oí un quejido, que explicaba el por qué, de la ausencia del dolor.

—Oh no— murmuré mientras intentaba fallidamente ponerme de pie. Sentí como el bulto que acolchó mi caída lograba pararse, y sentí también el peso de su mirada sobre mi espalda.

— ¿Quieres un poco de ayuda? —preguntó entre risas notando lo difícil que se me hacía ponerme de pie.

—Claro— musité mientras notaba que se ponía enfrente de mí, tan solo podía ver sus piernas, no me atrevía a levantar la mirada. Me tomó de ambos brazos y me levantó.

—Gracias, y lo siento mucho no sabía que estabas atrás de mí— me disculpé intentando ocultar la vergüenza que se asomaba por mis mejillas.

—La verdad, es que iba ayudarte a sacar el libro, tal vez fue mi culpa que perdieses el equilibrio. Ahora que lo pienso, tu intento por sacar ese libro con tacos tenía un final conocido, era obvio que terminarías en el piso —rió.

—No parecía estar tan lejos de mi alcance— protesté intentado justificar mi acción descuidada.

—A mí me pareció que sí —rió mientras se agachaba a recoger los libros que habían quedado esparcidos en el piso; los apiló y me los entregó.

—Gracias, por… la ayuda

—De nada, es compañerismo entre estudiantes de leyes —sonrió—. Y ahí me percaté de donde me parecía familiar— le devolví la sonrisa. Caminó un par de pasos y luego se devolvió. No pude evitar mirarle extrañada. Levantó su brazo y tomó el libro que me provocó la caída— Para evitar futuros accidentes— rió y lo puso sobre la pila de libros que se acunaban en mis brazos.

Habrán sido quince minutos, pero los sentí como una hora. Mi corazón tenía alterado su ritmo desde su quejido de dolor por apaciguar mi caída, apenas de marchó, mi ritmo se comenzó a normalizar. Cuando logré recomponerme, emprendí marcha al mesón principal para pedir los libros. Mis pensamientos estaban llenos con su sonrisa, y no podía evitar reconstruir aquél momento en mi cabeza. Casi llegando al mesón, para variar un poco mi mala racha, choqué a un chico, por suerte no boté los libros que llevaba en sus manos, me limité a sonreírle en modo de disculpa, y el pareció aceptarlo. Se acercó al mesón y saludo alegremente a la recepcionista, ambos parecían conocerse.

— ¿Estos te llevas hoy Rob? —le sonrió.

—Si sólo estos por ahora, tal vez la próxima semana vuelva por más, gracias Rose.

Si no tuviese tan llena mi cabeza con la sonrisa del chico anterior, seguramente estaría babeando por este chico, reí a mis adentros. Era alto, de contextura delgada, cabello castaño claro y un tanto desordenado, sus ojos eran cristalinos y su sonrisa era casi perfecta.

—Adiós— se volteó a mí e hizo un gesto con una de sus manos—. Me pilló tan por sorpresa que tan solo me limité a devolver con el mismo gesto.


End file.
